Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos
by Hikaru Michaelis
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL!... Espero que les guste y mil gracias por seguirme y apoyarme... Hasta pronto!
1. Ahi estare

Era una mañana tranquila en una pequeña ciudad de Japón mejor conocida como Domino, las clases acaban de terminar y un grupo muy conocido de amigos se encuentra en la puerta de salida, listos a despedirse e ir a casa antes de que la amenazante lluvia les alcanzará...

Escucha la ciudad  
Y siente su respiración  
Afuera una verdad  
Te espera junto a la estación

Un viaje diferente  
Que solo tú conocerás  
Volar sin despegar  
Que bueno si no hiciera tanto mal

- Nos vemos mañana chicos -dijo un joven de cabello tricolor y hermosos ojos color violeta mientras levantaba su mano izquierda para despedirse de sus amigos esbozando una gran sonrisa, misma que inmediatamente borró al ver que ya se encontraba a cierta distancia y sus amigos no le vieran. Después de tanto tiempo aún no lograba superar tan dolorosa pérdida, por más que sus amigos se esforzaban en hacerle sonreír él siempre terminaba fingiendo ya no quería preocuparlos más pero todo era inútil nunca olvidaría a esa persona, ese chico que siempre lo apoyo y cuidó durante tanto tiempo mientras mantenía duelos con difíciles enemistades y que muy a su pesar lo perdió para siempre. Esa persona que le enseñó lo que es el valor y la verdadera amistad, ya no estaba con él había vuelto a su época natal- Yami... -murmuró cabizbajo dejando caer algunas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, lágrimas que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que comenzaba a caer, al parecer el cielo también estaba triste como él, ya había pasado un año, un año desde que su yami se fue, un año en el que no había más que dolor, tristeza y melancolía en su joven corazón y también habían pasado 4 meses desde que su único familiar ya no estaba a su lado…-

- Oye viejo si te quedas ahí de pie pescarás un resfriado -le dijo uno de sus más grandes  
amigos el chico era un poco más alto que él, de rubia cabellera y ojos color café, le había dado alcance pues bien sabía lo mucho por lo que su pequeño amigo estaba pasando- Yug viejo ya no estés triste piensa que él ya se encuentra en el lugar al que pertenece y que se encuentra feliz... por lo tanto tú también debes estarlo.

- Wow que palabras tan sabias has dicho Joey, no sabía que tenías cerebro para eso –se burló un chico de la misma estatura que el rubio, de cabello café oscuro y ojos del mismo color-

- Grrr... Cállate Tristan, una burla más y probarás mi poderoso puño -le amenazó el rubio mostrándole su puño-

- Calma JOey solo era una broma -se disculpó con una divertida sonrisa-

- Oye un momento ¿qué haces aquí, no se supone que estabas camino a casa? -preguntó un Joel ingenuo-

- Baka, ya lo dijiste se "supone" pero como yo no me trago esa sonrisa fingida de nuestro buen amigo Yugi decidí hacerle compañía -respondió el castaño-

- Oigan par de tontos, no se olviden de mi ¿qué a caso estoy pintada? -dijo una molesta chica de cabellos castaños claros y brillantes ojos azules- De verdad que ustedes no tienen remedio, siempre peleando por cualquier cosa

- ¡TEA! -gritaron Tristan y Joey sorprendidos-

- Yugi, amigo ya no estés triste y tampoco pretendas engañarnos que bien sabemos que aun no te olvidas de él y aun sufres su ausencia... Por favor confía en nosotros, somos tus amigos y siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte y tratar de hacerte sonreír de nuevo ¿qué dices, aceptas que te acompañemos a tu casa? -le dijo Tea tratando de levantarle el animo-

- ... -Yugi solo asintió-

No pienses que me iré  
No pienses que te dejare  
Tirado en cualquier parte  
Vencido y sin saber que hacer

Yo ahí estaré, ahí estaré  
Para darte confianza  
Ahí estaré, ahí estaré  
Para gritar si te hace falta

- Bien chicos, será mejor que nos demos prisa o la fuerte lluvia nos alcanzará -sugirió la chica-

- Lo que usted ordene -dijo Tristan nuevamente en son de burla-

- Ya cállate Tristan –le gritó Tea dándole un gran zape-

- Uy qué genio –se quejaron ambos chicos-

- Amigos… -los interrumpió Yugi- No tienen por qué hacer esas cosas, sé que su intención es buena pero… -agachó la mirada-

- Viejo ya no te pongas así solo lo hacemos para animarte… Has estado así desde que Yami se fue y has ido empeorando desde que tu abuelo… -dudó Joey, temía que al decir la palabra "muerto" su pequeño amigo se rompiera en un llanto aun mayor-

- Lo sé Joey… snif… snif… perdónenme –se disculpó enjugando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha-

- Oh Yugi –Tea se acerca lo toma de sus hombros para luego abrazarlo tiernamente- llora Yugi, llora todo lo que sea necesario si así lo deseas

- Tea… ah… ha ha ha –lloraba el pequeño aferrado al cuerpo de su amiga, había contenido por tanto tiempo sus lágrimas y su dolor que ya no pudo más y dejó salir todo a través de su llanto- "Yo solo deseo verlo una vez más…" –deseó en un pensamiento-

Tristan y Joey se habían quedado callados, solo mirando a su pequeño amigo llorar pero no aguantaron mucho tanta distancia y también se unieron al abrazo para demostrarle a Yugi que no estaba solo y que ellos siempre estarían ahí para él…

Escucha la ciudad  
Y siente su respiración  
Afuera la verdad  
Un nuevo día nace hoy

Y nace una ilusión  
Y nacen cosas que te harán brillar  
Y si algún día tu voz se pierde  
Y no la puedes encontrar

Mientras tanto en otra época… Un joven faraón se encontraba sentado sobre su prominente trono con la mirada fija en un mismo punto, lo que en realidad hacía era divagar entre sus recuerdos para conmemorar tan bellos momentos vividos en aquella época moderna, una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios cuando a su mente acudieron graciosas imágenes del grupo de amigos que en ese lugar conoció…

- Jhm… -fue el sonido que produjo el faraón desde su garganta aun teniendo en mente tan lindos recuerdos-

- Faraón… faraón –le llamaba un chico de blanca cabellera, ojos color café de mirada fría y muy penetrante- Faraón… Baka despierta!!! -le gritó enfurecido el albino-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?… Roba Almas –le respondió el faraón en tono despectivo-

- Grrr.. Estúpido faraón deja de llamarme roba almas –se quejó el albino tomando al faraón de su camisa y amenazarlo con su puño-

- Ten más respeto a tu faraón… ladroncito –volvió a burlarse- (U parece ser que estos dos nunca llegarán a llevarse muy bien)

- Ya cállate o te enviaré ahora mismo al reino de las sombras y sabes que yo SI cumplo con mis amenazas –bufó Bakura-

- Tranquilo ladroncito, que no hemos venido aquí para amenazar al estúpido faraoncito… aún cuando en verdad merece estar en el reino de las sombras –le dijo un chico moreno de cabellos cenizos y ojos color lavanda-

- Vaya, el cuida tumbas también está aquí… debe ser un asunto demasiado serio para que los dos hayan acudido a mi –dijo Atem con un tono arrogante-

- ¡¡Mira que sorpresa !! Por primera vez has hecho uso de tu miserable cerebro –se burló el cuida tumbas-

- Ya basta de estupideces y vayamos al grano… ¿qué es lo que desean? –preguntó con fastidio pues habían interrumpido sus mejores recuerdos-

- Queremos lo mismo que tú faraoncito –dejó decir Malik-

- Y según ustedes qué es lo que yo quiero –murmuró haciéndose al que no tenía la menor idea-

- Por Ra… de verdad que tienen razón cuando dicen que para BAKA no se estudia se NACE –profirió Bakura-

- Mira quien habla… el magnifico y admirable profeta Ladroncito –se burló Atem resaltando la última palabra-

- Quieren calmarse par de bakas, siempre están discutiendo –les regañó Malik-

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… pero que el ladroncito deje de llamarme baka –advirtió Atem-

- Y tú deja de llamarme "ladroncito"

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Malik hastiado de tanta discusión. Ambos, faraón y roba almas quedaron en silencio aceptando amargamente la petición del cuida tumbas-

No pienses que me iré  
No pienses que te dejare  
Viviendo encontraras  
La ayuda que te hará vencer y yo

Yo ahí estaré, ahí estaré  
Para darte confianza  
Ahí estaré, ahí estaré  
Para gritar si te hace falta

- Esta bien… Lo que ustedes quieren decirme es que también extrañan a sus… -tomó un poco de aire- hikaris? –ambos chicos asistieron- Yo también extraño al mío –aceptó Yami-

- Y si tanto lo extrañas ¿¡por qué demonios no has hecho nada!? –le reprochó Bakura-

- Porque soy realista… hemos cumplido la misión que Ra nos impuso y ya no podemos regresar –repuso entristecido-

- Estúpido faraón ¿a caso te estas dando por vencido sin siquiera haberlo intentado? –le reprochó Malik-

- ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? si por nosotros fuera ya estaríamos ahí pero no es así, Ra me ha dicho que ya no tenemos nada que hacer ahí.

- A quién demonios le importa si Ra así lo impuso… ¡nosotros queremos ir! ¿qué no lo entiendes… -le gritó Bakura-

- Lo sé… y me pueden decir qué método tienen planeado para poder lograrlo –inquirió el chico de ojos violetas, los yamis quedaron en silencio el faraón había dado en el blanco ¡no habían pensado en ningún plan!- Je como lo imaginé –bufó- "Mi hikari quiero verte solo una vez más"

Una vida presa  
En una cárcel de miradas  
Y si te faltan fuerzas  
O si la vida te rechaza yo

Yo ahí estaré, ahí estaré  
Para darte confianza  
Allí estaré, allí estaré  
Para gritar si te hace falta

Continuará…

¡¡Hola Chicas(os)!! y qué tal, les ha gustado este primer capítulo… espero que si Y a petición de todos los que me han dejado Reviews y de los que no también… les he traído esta nueva historia. Eso si… para los que esperaban Yaoi gomen… pero no habrá, será para la próxima…Por cierto el título es de una película de Jim Carrey pero el fic no tiene nada que ver con ella, simplemente me gustó y decidí nombrarlo así... más adelante descubrirán por qué. La letra de la canción es de Alex Ubago, y también les digo que este fic será una combinación entre song fic y poem fic jijijiji -

- Arigato por su atención!! Se despide de ustedes… Hikaru Darkness

- Espera un momento ¿no va a agradecer los reviews? –le recordó su "yami"-

- Dark!!! Hasta que te dejas ver… Jejeje es verdad, se me estaban olvidando

- Baka!

- Que linda… nunca cambies –tono sarcástico- Bien a agradecer Reviews!!!

Loreto W: Chica!!! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios me hacen sonrojar y saber que hice un buen trabajo, aunque para ser sincera yo creí todo lo contrario pues como te has dado cuenta sí es el primer fic Yaoi que escribo, así que no es mi especialidad. Pero en fin me pone muy contenta el saber que te haya gustado…y además fuiste una de las primeras en dejar Review que como tú dices no lo son todo pero te hacen saber lo bien que realizas una historia aunque a uno no le parezca así. Y ojala pueda leerte pronto por aquí… saludos!!

Kitzyua-YK: A ti también te agradezco tu comentario y tus felicitaciones - y espero también volver a leerte

Holly y Yami:

Hika: A ustedes también les agradezco y espero que este fic aunque no sea Yaoi también les guste

Dark: Yo también… por fa también agradézcanle a YHolly que aunque me porté mal con ella, finalmente pude arreglar mi problema… Lástima que no haya resultado como yo quería.

Hika: Gomen… pero es algo que no puedo corresponder… Ah y gracias por la bienvenida y la buena suerte y claro que si surge alguna duda te la haré saber -

Mary Katzuya: Chica, también muchas gracias por el Review y pues aquí está la respuesta a tu petición -

Arigato

Hikaru Darkness


	2. Pero me acuerdo de ti

Capítulo 2

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Otro día más y todo sigue igual, es viernes el último día de escuela de la semana. Yugi aun se muestra triste en verdad le ha costado trabajo el superar su más reciente pérdida… la persona que se había hecho cargo de él y le había ayudado en cierto modo a superar la realidad de que el espíritu que siempre de había acompañado desde que logró armar el rompecabezas ya no estaría nunca más con él, esa persona… su querido abuelito tuvo que dejarlo también, presa de la vejez y un terrible resfriado que no cuidó del todo bien. El chico de hermosos ojos color violeta se encontraba sentado solo en su silla, había llegado más temprano que de costumbre, había pasado una mala noche realizando tareas pendientes por entregar y sin siquiera dormir se fue a la escuela, sostenía su cabeza con la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano que esta a su vez descansaba sobre la paleta de la silla, mientras luchaba porque el sueño no le fuera a ganar…

Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal,

Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar,

Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie

Ahora que, me va muy bien

Ahora que con el tiempo logré superar,

Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar,

Ahora ya, no hay más dolor

Ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo

- ¡Yugi! –le llamó en voz alta uno de sus mejores amigos al momento de entrar al salón y ver al chico durmiendo-

- Ahhhh… -gritó Yugi sobresaltado cuando fue despertado de forma tan brusca- ¡Joey casi me matas de un infarto!

- Jejeje lo siento viejo pero no pude aguantar la tentación… ¿cómo sigues? –le preguntó mientras se acercaba a saludarlo-

- No muy bien, anoche no pude dormir… tanta tarea… me mantuvo despierto toda la noche –respondió en un bostezo-

- Te entiendo, yo tampoco dormí bien que digamos –respondió el rubio- Pero Yugi fuera de eso me preocupas viejo, solo mírate, estás delgado, ojeroso y no te ves en absoluto nada bien.

- Lo sé Joey pero no puedo evitarlo, me hace tanta falta mi abuelo –suspiró agobiado-

- Vamos Yug, si tan solo nos dejaras ayudarte, ya lo intentamos todo y nada tú sigues empeñado en ese plan. ¡Me desesperas! –repuso frustrado-

- ¿Sabes? a veces pienso que lo mejor sería dejarme morir… así les evitaría tanta molestia, me siento tan solo –murmuró agachando la mirada mientras reprimía unas lágrimas-

- ¡Baka! ¿Estás loco o qué? –le gritó tomándolo del cuello de su camisa propinándole un puñetazo en una de sus mejillas- Nuca vuelvas a decir esas tonterías Yugi, ¿qué no lo entiendes? Somos tus amigos, estamos aquí para ayudarte… no… estás solo –finalizó Joey agachando la mirada mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza-

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y otra vez pierdo la calma

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y se me desgarra el alma

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y se borra mi sonrisa

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y mi mundo se hace trizas

- ¡¡Konnichiwa!! ¡Chicos pero qué sorpresa! –les saludó una alegre chica de cabellos castaños y brillantes ojos azul mar- ¿sucede algo? –preguntó al notar la tensión en el ambiente-

- ¡Joey, Tea… Lo siento, lo siento mucho! –se disculpó Yugi, dejando ver el camino que un par de lágrimas habían comenzado a recorrer sus sonrosadas mejillas-

- ¡Yugi! –se sorprendió la ojiazul y corriendo a brindarle un abrazo a su pequeño amigo, a pesar del tiempo Yugi seguía siendo el más bajito del grupo de amigos- Pero… qué tienes, por qué están así… ¿Joey? –le miró buscando una explicación y se dio cuenta de que el chico también lloraba, a pesar de tener sus ojos ocultos tras su fleco se podían observar las brillantes gotas de sal que resbalaban por sus mejillas-

- Vaya pero qué milag… -un chico de cabellos cafés y piel morena acababa de llegar al salón y se sorprendió de ver a sus amigos tan temprano en el salón, pero al darse cuenta de la situación dejo al aire su comentario- No sé que esté pasando aquí pero no se ve que sea algo bueno.

- ¿A qué te refieres Tristan? –le preguntó ingenuamente un chico de blancos cabellos y ojos cafés sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía dentro del salón-

- Se refiere a eso –señaló otro chico de piel morena, cabellos color miel y ojos color lavanda-

- Tristan, Ryou, Marik, que bueno que llegaron realmente no sé que está sucediendo… Yugi ha estado llorando y Joey no ha querido hablar y me están preocupando –habló Tea-

- Lo siento Tea… aquí el único que tiene que hablar es Yugi. Yo… no tengo nada que decir –finalmente el rubio había hablado, su mirada se notaba sumamente triste y a la vez decidida-

- ¿Yugi? –dijeron los demás muy sorprendidos-

- ¿Qué es lo que nos tienes qué decir? –le preguntó la chica mientras lo separaba de su abrazo y lo miraba con ternura y preocupación-

- Chicos p-perdónenme yo… le dije a Joey algo que no debía… le dije que… lo mejor de todo esto sería… que yo… me muriera… -comenzó a decir entre sollozos, los demás lo miraron atónitos- lo… lo siento… no lo quise decir… primero perdí a mis padres, luego a Yami y por último a mi abuelito… no puedo evitar el sentirme solo. Le dije a Joey mis intensiones e hizo lo que debía… golpearme y no lo culpo porque ha tenido la razón en hacerlo… discúlpenme nunca quise preocuparlos, he sido un egoísta al querer llevar toda la carga yo solo –su voz se quebró aun más dejando caer un par de lágrimas-

- Pero Yugi, tú no estás solo nos tienes a nosotros… sé que no podemos reemplazar a tu familia pero somos tus amigos, te queremos como a un hermano y si no nos dijiste nada es porque para ti es muy difícil, créeme que nuca has sido un egoísta –le dijo Tea de todo corazón-

- Eso es cierto Yugi, mira si te sientes muy triste yo puedo llevarte a un lugar donde hay una chicas que… Zap Aaww, oye Tea ¿por qué la agresión? –se quejó el moreno después de recibir un zape-

- Ni siquiera en los momentos más serios te puedes comportar ¿verdad? –le regañó la castaña-

- Buuuuu…. Buuuu –lloriqueaba Tristan cómicamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza- era solo un chiste…

- Gracias… snif.. no sé que haría sin ustedes… son los mejores amigos que he podido tener –les dijo el chico secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y con una gran sonrisa- Joey ¿me perdonas?

- No perdóname tú a mi, fui muy rudo al golpearte de esa forma sin antes escucharte viejo –le contestó el rubio extendiendo su mano para apretar la de Yugi-

- Yugi, también cuentas con nosotros –se apresuró a decir el chico de cabellos albinos, señalándose a si mismo y a su compañero pues se había mantenido al margen de todo y solo esperó el momento oportuno para poder hablar-

- Ryou, Marik… gracias también a ustedes –dijo un Yugi avergonzado, pues se había olvidado de que ahí estaban ellos también-

-Y bien, ya que todo se a arreglado ¿qué les parece si después de clase nos reunimos en mi casa para planear la fiesta? –sugirió Ryou -

- ¿Fiesta? ¿a qué fiesta te refieres Ryou? –le preguntó Marik-

- ¡Pero qué tonto! Olvidé decirles que mañana habrá fiesta en mi casa por motivo de nuestra amistad… recuerden que cumplimos 1 año de llevarnos como amigos –les dijo el chico-

- ¡Es verdad! –silbido- Pero que rápido pasa el tiempo… yo estoy de acuerdo –se apuntó Marik-

- Cuenta con nuestra ayuda, aunque es una fiesta para nosotros, te ayudaremos en todo… -respondió Joey- jijiji será una fiesta inolvidable.

- Sobre todo para ti porque tendrás comida GRATIS. Yo sugiero que tengan cuidado con Joey, es capaz de terminarse toda la comida antes de que pueda servirse –se burló Tristan-

El grupo de amigos rió ante el comentario, incluyendo Yugi que en ese momento se encontraba un poco mas animado.

Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar,

Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad,

Ahora ya, no hay más dolor

Ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo

- Cállate Tristan o tendrás un encuentro muy cercano con mi buen puño –una curiosa venita resaltaba en la frente del rubio mientras le mostraba unos feroces colmillos y su puño-

- Tranquilo viejo, solo era una pequeña broma… que carácter de verdad que no aguantas nada –se quejó Tristan-

- Pues no me agradan tus bromas, nadie se burla de este simpático e ingenioso Joey –dijo el rubio alzando su pecho con orgullo-

- El perrito faldero de nuevo está fanfarroneando –un chico de cabellos cafés y ojos azules había hecho su entrada en el momento oportuno para fastidiar al rubio-

- Grrrr… Kaiba –Joey gruñó-

- Tranquilo amateur, o también se te alborotarán las pulgas.

- Grrrr maldito, ahora veras… -dijo el rubio en un arrebato de ira y a punto de lanzarse a golpes hacia el excéntrico millonario, de no ser porque sus amigos lo detuvieron- ¡Suéltenme, quiero darle una lección a ese engreído y así aprenda a respetarme!

- ¡Joey con violencia no se solucionan las cosas! –le reprendió Tea-

- Señor Wheeler controle sus modales –dijo una voz autoritaria, era el profesor de matemáticas- Jóvenes, tomen asiento, la clase dará inicio.

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y otra vez pierdo la calma

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y se me desgarra el alma

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y se borra mi sonrisa

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y mi mundo se hace trizas.

Todos los demás alumnos entraron enseguida al salón, dando comienzo a las últimas clases de la semana…

Continuará...


	3. Confusiones

Capítulo 3: Confusiones

Esa misma tarde Yugi se encontraba en su casa-tienda, aunque ya era más una casa que tienda pues desde que su querido abuelito murió decidió vender todos los artículos y cerrar el lugar no quería tener tristes recuerdos cada vez que entraba por ella pero por más estos siempre acudían a él, se había quedado de pie por un buen rato solo mirando cada rincón del lugar, como siempre recordando cada bello momento vivido junto a su querido abuelito dejando caer lágrimas sobre sus mejillas en cada recuerdo, luego sacudió su cabeza para que estos se esfumarán y con el dorso de su mano secó los caminos que las lágrimas habían dejado y lentamente subió hacia su habitación dejando sus cosas sobre su escritorio y bajo para prepararse algo de comer…

- ¡Por todos lo cielos la despensa está por terminarse! –exclamó al momento de abrir el refrigerador y darse cuenta de que se encontraba casi vacío- Mañana iré a sacar un poco del dinero que el abuelo me dejó, no esperaba tocarlo tan pronto… pero lo repondré en cuanto me consiga un trabajo jejeje –sonrió

Din Don sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- Alguien llama a la puerta ¿Quién será? No recuerdo haber invitado a nadie –se dirige hacia la puerta para abrirla- Tea! Pero qué sorpresa!

- ¡Hola Yugi! Te preguntarás que hago aquí ¿no?...casualmente pasaba por estos rumbos y decidí venir a verte si no te molesta –respondió nerviosa-

- Para nada! Adelante pasa –la invitó a pasar cortésmente el muchacho guiándola hacia la pequeña salita- Toma asiento, enseguida vengo.

- Gracias –dijo Tea al momento de pasar y ver que el chico se dirigía hacia la cocina- Oh, interrumpí tu cena Yugi?

- De ninguna manera, en realidad estaba a punto de prepararme algo de comer, pero no has interrumpido nada por cierto ¿deseas que te prepare algo?

- Mmm mejor deja que te ayude –se levanta de su asiento- pero Yugi ¿es todo lo que tienes para cenar? –preguntó sorprendida al notar la poca comida que había en el refrigerador-

- Eeehhh si… he estado tan ocupado con los deberes de la escuela que ni cuenta me di de que la despensa se me estaba terminando –respondió avergonzado-

- ¿Tienes dinero? –inquirió preocupada-

- Solo un poco, la verdad es que también me olvidé de sacar un poco más de la cuenta de mi abuelo, la verdad no quiero tocarlo pues solo es para sustentar mis estudios –repuso entristecido-

- ¿¡Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes!? -replicó un poco enojada- Yugi, somos tus amigos ¿o no? –Yugi asintió- Sé que estás pasando por momentos difíciles desde que tu abuelo murió, pero de ninguna manera dudes en pedirnos ayuda que para eso estamos –suavizó su voz al notar la tristeza en los ojos de su pequeño amigo que había bajado la mirada- Yugi, si me lo permites yo podría prestarte algo de dinero e ir de compras esta misma noche.

- Tea, no…–dijo levantando la mirada notando la determinación de su amiga- Gracias.

- Bien, no se diga más y vayamos de compras ¿de acuerdo?

- Si –musitó el chico. Tea solo sonrió agradecida-

Yugi subió de nuevo a su habitación para cambiarse el uniforme, poniéndose en su lugar unos jeans azul eléctrico, sujetados por un cinturón negro y una camisa de manga larga en color gris y zapatos negro, bajó lo más rápido posible ya que no quería hacer esperar a la chica por la que desde hacía mucho tiempo sentía algo especial y esta oportunidad de volver a salir a solas con ella no se la perdería por nada, pero en su prisa se había olvidado de algo importante, cosa que Tea notó enseguida provocándole un cierto rubor.

- ¡Yugi! Te… te olvidaste de ce-cerrar tu camisa –tartamudeo Tea pues aunque Yugi ya había crecido un poco más aun era un poco bajo de estatura para su edad, pero eso no quería decir que el chico no tuviera buen cuerpo, al contrario, aun sin realzar ejercicio alguno con el paso del tiempo este se iba moldeando y tomando una forma más varonil, cosa que ella había notado y le hizo ruborizar-

- Es verdad, se me había olvidado, discúlpame no me di cuenta de que la traía así –dijo avergonzado mientras se abrochaba la camisa-

- S-si, no te preocupes –repuso aun más sonrojada- "Tea pero qué es lo que te sucede, Yugi es tu amigo no tienes por qué ponerte así ¿o si?... Bueno admito que Yugi es un chico encantador pero nunca me imaginé que tuviera tan buen cuerpo… Pero qué demonios estoy pensando! Es mi amigo!! –se reprendió en pensamientos- ¿Ya nos vamos Yugi?

- Eh, si –respondió esbozando una sonrisa, el rostro que traía Tea le parecía gracioso-

- "Oh no, esa sonrisa no… es tan lindo… Yugi!! Tea, contrólate!" –volvió a pensar mientras se reprimía por lo que con ella sucedía- Bien, vamonos –dijo haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos-

- ¿Sucede algo Tea? –inquirió después de notar la reacción de su amiga ante su anterior incidente-

- ¿Eh? No nada, es solo que… -se detuvo en seco antes de decir cualquier locura- Nada, no me pasa nada

- Si tú lo dices y ¿a dónde iremos primero? –preguntó curioso-

- Mmm… qué tal si cenamos primero, eso es lo que iba a hacer ¿no? –el chico asintió- Bien y después iremos a comprar la despensa… ¿Cómo qué se te antoja para cenar?

- Mmmm… -se puso pensativo- Ah! ¿Sabes? hace mucho que no pruebo una deliciosa hamburguesa ¿te parece que vayamos a algún restaurante de comida rápida?

- Bien, pues hamburguesas serán –dijo Tea con una alegre sonrisa- pero yo invito eh… en el King Burguer obtengo buenos descuentos ¿te parece bien ese lugar?

- Si claro! –sonrió gustoso-

- Pues no se diga más y vamos –le devolvió la sonrisa y tomándolo de la mano, lo guió camino al lugar, Yugi se sonrojó un poco al sentir la mano de la chica sobre la suya no pudo evitar un ligero rubor al igual sucedió lo mismo con ella- "Esta va a ser una noche inolvidable"

_Desde lo más recóndito de mi corazón_

_Quisiera decirte lo mucho que te quiero,_

_Pero no me atrevo a decirte,_

_Que eres lo más bello._

Los dos jóvenes entraron al restaurante con gran alegría, uno por probar una vez mas el delicioso sabor de una hamburguesa y la otra porque presentía que ese momento sería especial…

_Desde aquel momento en que te conocí,_

_Me cautivaste con tu ternura;_

_Pues en ese momento comprendí,_

_Que me estaba enamorando de ti._

Uno de los meseros les ofreció un asiento para dos en un cómodo lugar cercano a una ventana con vista hacia una espectacular fuente subterránea de la que al salir sus chorros de agua a la superficie estos parecían bailar y jugar con los que anduvieran de pie sobre el lugar y para rematar las aguas a su vez cambiaban de color según la iluminación que las coloridas luces le daban.

- ¡Que hermosa vista! –Tea se mostraba emocionada ante tan bella vista-

- Es verdad. Mira se ven muy divertidos –dijo Yugi al mirar a una pareja jugar-

- Si. ¿Sabes? me encantaría mucho ir a hacer lo mismo, pero las veces que he venido es de día y solo funciona de noche, siempre he soñado con jugar en ese lugar se ve tan divertido –exclamó risueña-

- Eeehh… si gustas podemos ir apenas terminemos de comer –le propuso un sonrojado Yugi-

- ¿De verdad? Nada más que eso me encantaría –Tea sonrió con gran alegría-

- De acuerdo, pues así será…

_Tu manera de ser y la apacibilidad_

_Con la que me tratas,_

_Son algunos de tus atributos_

_Que me despiertan esa necesidad de amor por ti._

El mesero que les brindó la mesa, fue el mismo que les atendió y sirvió su pedido. Ambos chicos le agradecieron y con una feliz sonrisa le dieron el primer mordisco a su hamburguesa, Tea logró morderla con total limpieza cosa contraria a su compañero a quien le resbalaba la catsup desde la comisura se sus labios, la chica rió divertida y Yugi torpemente se limpió con la servilleta que en vez de eliminar la mancha, esta se esparcía aun más…

- Ja ja ja… Yugi, permíteme ayudarte –se ofreció Tea tomando una nueva servilleta y acercándose cuidadosamente hacia el chico para poder quitar aquella traviesa mancha que Yugi no logró borrar-

- Gracias Tea, en vez de mejorar solo estaba empeorando la mancha jejeje –le agradece completamente ruborizado-

- No es nada… Yugi –murmuró Tea con la mirada perdida ante aquellos hermosos y brillantes ojos violetas que aun denotaban la inocencia e ingenuidad del dueño-

_Pero hay algo que me incomoda_

_Y es que deseo decirte lo mucho que te quiero,_

_Pero por miedo a un rechazo tuyo_

_Me acongoja ese sufrimiento._

- Vaya, la cena ha estado muy buena, de nuevo gracias Tea por invitarme a cenar –Yugi se notaba muy feliz y agradecido-

- Ya te dije Yugi, no es nada ¿listo para la diversión? –preguntó emocionada-

- Listo –respondió Yugi igual de emocionado. Esta vez el chico fue quien tomó la iniciativa tomando a Tea de la mano para llevarla fuera del restaurante- Eh? Creo que ya no funciona –dijo el chico después de que los dos llevaran cierto tiempo de pie sobre el lugar y nada sucediera-

- Espera y verás –le aseguró Tea- 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

- Pero ¿cómo sabes que…? Aaahhh –gritó Yugi al ser interrumpido por un chorro de agua que surgió a sus espaldas-

- ¡Corre! –gritó Tea emocionada mientras jalaba a Yugi para que corriera junto con ella-

- ¿No que nunca habías estado aquí Tea? –inquirió Yugi con una gran duda dibujada en su rostro-

- Y no te mentí Yugi, lo que pasa es que estuve midiendo entre tiempo y tiempo cada vez que se accionaba la fuente –le contestó sonriente-

-Ah ya veo jejeje… ese chorro si que me tomó por sorpre… -un nuevo chorro hizo su aparición pero esta vez tomó por desprevenida a la joven pareja y por resultado ambos quedaron completamente empapados- Creo que hablé demasiado pronto –sonrió divertido-

- Si… jajajaja.

Todos observaban a la alegre pareja jugar entre el agua, se veían tan tiernos y muy felices corriendo de aquí para allá sin siquiera poder adivinar donde saldría el siguiente chorro, realmente estaban disfrutando el momento, hasta que de pronto se vieron acorralados en el centro de la fuente y sin darse cuenta los dos se estaban abrazando…

_Pero como quisiera decirte_

_Lo mucho que te quiero,_

_Ya que mi amor por ti_

_Será siempre sincero._

El primero en notarlo fue Yugi quien inmediatamente la soltó ruborizado, levantó la mirada para observar la reacción de su compañera quien de igual manera su rostro se encontraba del mismo tono pero si no fuera por el reflejo rosa de las luces, ambos lo hubieran notado, aunque esta vez sus miradas quedaron atrapadas ante el enigmático brillo que en ellas se reflejaba…

- Yugi yo… -musitó Tea poniéndose nerviosa por la mirada del chico- quería decirte que…

- Si Tea… te escucho… -le dijo el chico de lo ojos violeta incitándola a continuar, algo extraño estaba sucediendo con él pues por más que lo quisiera no podía quitarle la mirada de encima y si por poco fuera su corazón comenzaba a latirle casi a mil por hora si no es que era a más-

- Lo que quería decirte es… "Oh por dios, cómo poder decírselo, cómo poder confesarle este sentimiento, reprimido por tanto tiempo y surgiendo de nuevo por estar frente a él. Y si se lo digo? Y si me rechaza por no sentir lo mismo que yo? No –se niega a si misma- No podría soportar su rechazo, su indiferencia y peor aún perder su valiosa amistad pero… ¿y si él también siente lo mismo que yo? ¿Y si se lo confieso y mi amor es correspondido? Demonios ¿por qué es tan difícil sentir lo que siento? ¿Y por qué tanto poder confesarlo y así saberlo?" –pensaba la chica hecha un lío por tanta pregunta-

- "Tea será acaso que tú…" -pensó tratando de adivinar los pensamientos y la tierna mirada que la chica le dedicaba- "No, no lo creo… Yo se que quien te gusta es alguien que ya no está aquí, lo sé muy bien por la forma en que le mirabas cada vez que estabas junto a él… Pero ¿y si en realidad quien le gusto soy yo? No, ella aun debe sentir algo por él y solo me mira así por mi gran parecido… Es tan difícil esto del amor… ¿Seguiré sintiendo algo por ella? O será que hay alguien más… no lo entiendo todo esto es muy confuso"

- "Bien Tea, se valiente y díselo de una buena vez, que no te importe ya lo que Yugi te diga, solo respira profundamente… 1…2…" -la chica inspira profundamente lista a confesarse- "¡¡3!!"

- ¡¡Yugi tu me gustas!!

- ¿¡Qué!? –Dijo Yugi que no daba crédito a las palabras de su amiga- Tea yo… –la miró con ojos de sorpresa-

- ¿Si Yugi? –Tea se notaba ansiosa por escuchar alguna respuesta

- Dime… lo que sientes por mi es real o es porque me parezco a Yami –Yugi estaba confundido, no sabía que decir ni como reaccionar y solo habló sin siquiera pensar las palabras ni el tono que uso pues se escuchó un poco rudo- Disculpa no quise ser grosero

- Yugi! –la chica estaba sorprendida por la pregunta- No te disculpes pues tienes razones para reaccionar así y…a decir verdad, en un principio así lo creí pero solo me dejé deslumbrar por su forma de ser, luego me di cuenta que eras tú quien realmente me ha gustado desde entonces, tal vez suene cursi pero me gusta tu sencillez, tu amabilidad y gentileza, pero lo que más me agrada de ti es tu inocencia y tu gran corazón lleno de bondad.

- Je, por favor no me halagues tanto no lo merezco, solo soy un chico común y corriente –Yugi se notaba muy avergonzado después de escuchar los halagos por parte de Tea-

- No Yugi, eres un chico especial… eres como un ángel que cayó del cielo y se convirtió en una bendición para todos sus amigos –le sonrió al notar el rubor que cada vez subía más de tono en el rostro de Yugi-

- Gracias –le agradeció bajando la mirada en vergüenza, tantos halagos eran demasiado para él-

- Al contrario, gracias a ti –le dijo ella mientras lo tomaba del rostro para levantar su mirada, nuevamente sus ojos se conectaron- Y dime ¿sientes algo por mi? No tienes que responder ahora, yo te lo dije porque ya no podía seguir guardando este sentimiento…

- Discúlpame Tea pero quisiera poder responderte que si… pero me encuentro confundido, todo esto es tan repentino que no sé que decir –le contestó desviando la mirada-

- Esta bien no te preocupes… solo quería que lo sepas –le sonrió mientras reprimía una rebelde lagrima que amenazaba con salir-

- Gracias. Te prometo pensarlo bien y cuando mis dudas hayan desaparecido te podré responder.

- Pero no te apresures, no quiero que tu respuesta vaya a ser solo por sentirte comprometido ¿de acuerdo? –le aconsejó inclinándose ligeramente con una mano en la cintura y con la otra señalando la punta de su nariz mientras guiñaba un ojo-

- Je j eje… si –sonrió nervioso-

La fuente terminó su ciclo, la cortina de agua que se había formado a su alrededor comenzó a bajar y los que estaban ahí presentes pudieron ver a la joven pareja que se había dado un abrazo, todos rompieron en aplausos, los habían visto correr, jugar y el cerrar su pequeño espectáculo de esa forma les enterneció el corazón, ambos se separaron avergonzados y con mucha educación realizaron una reverencia en muestra de agradecimiento por los aplausos. Los encargados del restaurante les ofrecieron unas toallas para secarse y una vez secos Yugi acompaño a Tea hasta su casa, y de ahí el chico emprendió el camino de regreso a casa no sin dejar de esbozar una gran sonrisa, esa noche había sido una de las mejores en su vida después de haber estado tanto tiempo sumergido en la tristeza Tea logró brindarle un poco de felicidad… Ya en su casa Yugi descansaba sobre su cama, estaba analizando las cosas cuando el sueño finalmente lo venció y mientras dormía unas imágenes comenzaban a visualizarse entre sus sueños, el lugar se mostraba oscuro y frío, él temblaba de miedo, aquel lugar se parecía tanto a "El Reino de las Sombras"…

- ¿Dónde estoy? Acaso es… -de solo pensarlo el cuerpo del pequeño Yugi temblaba- ¡Tea, chicos, me escuchan! –no hubo respuesta- ¿¡Me escuchan!? Por favor alguien que me escuche… -Yugi comenzaba a ser presa del miedo, de pronto el lugar en el que se encontraba de pie comenzó a agrietarse cual cristal débil y culminó en un rompimiento total- Aaaaaahhhhh… Abuelito ayúdame!!! –gritó desesperado mientas estiraba la mano en espera de que alguien lo rescatara-

- No tengas miedo, yo siempre te ayudaré –le respondió una mística voz, Yugi se sintió seguro y agradecido, en un intento por ver el rostro de aquella persona, no pudo ver nada más que una silueta iluminada por una gran luz que sin ser cegadora mantenía oculta la identidad de su salvador-

Continuará…

KonnichiwaLoreto W!! De nuevo muchas gracias por tus comentarios, no importa que hasta ahora seas la única en escribirme, es bueno saber que a pesar de todo me vas a seguir en esta nueva aventura y bueno como agradecimiento a ello he tomado la decisión de cambiar la historia y convertirla a Yaoi! Siii!!! porque tú lo pediste!!! Jejeje… la verdad ya tenía terminado este capítulo con la historia un poco diferente así que tuve que modificarlo, claro que no fue un gran problema pues para ser sincera desde un principio este fic iba a ser yaoi solo que no estaba muy decidida y gracias a ti va a tener ese cambio.He aquí el comienzo...las letras centradas son de un poema titulado "Te quiero" ydesconozco al autor... En fin, nuevamente gracias por seguirme y nos leemos en el siguiente Review-Chapter

Dewa matta!!!

Hikaru Darkness


	4. Fantasia o Realidad?

Capítulo 4

Fantasía o Realidad?

Esa noche Yugi descansaba en su cama, mientras dormía unas imágenes comenzaban a visualizarse entre sus sueños, el lugar se mostraba oscuro y frío y él temblaba de miedo, aquel lugar se parecía tanto a "El Reino de las Sombras"…

¿Dónde estoy? Acaso es… -de solo pensarlo el cuerpo del pequeño Yugi temblaba¡Tea, chicos, me escuchan! –no hubo respuesta¡Me escuchan? Por favor alguien que me escuche… -Yugi comenzaba a ser presa del miedo, de pronto el lugar en el que se encontraba de pie comenzó a agrietarse cual cristal débil y culminó en un rompimiento total- Aaaaaahhhhh… Abuelito ayúdame! –gritó desesperado mientas estiraba la mano en espera de que alguien lo rescatara-

- No tengas miedo, yo siempre te ayudaré –le respondió una mística voz, Yugi se sintió seguro y agradecido, en un intento por ver el rostro de aquella persona, no pudo ver nada más que una silueta iluminada por una gran luz que sin ser cegadora mantenía oculta la identidad de su salvador-

- Esa voz yo la conozco… ¿Yami, eres tú? –preguntó presuroso, poco a poco la brillante luz fue desapareciendo dejando ver con más claridad al dueño de aquella voz-

- Vaya, aun no me has olvidado –respondió el antiguo faraón regalándole una calida sonrisa-

_Como no pensar en ti,_

_Si le has dado motivo a mí vivir;_

_Como no recordarte a cada momento_

_Si tú eres todo para mí_

- Masaka! –Yugi estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que aquella persona que tanto extraño se encontrara ahí frente a él¡Yami! eres tu… que alegría volver a verte –se lanzo en un abrazo tan efusivo que logró tirar al faraón al piso-

- Aibou pero qué fuerte te has vuelto –murmuró feliz-

- Iie… no soy tan fuerte como te imaginas demo… -contestó con tristeza¿Daijoubu? –preguntó al darse cuenta de que había tumbado al chico-

- Daijoubu… Dime Yugi… ¿por qué dices que no eres tan fuerte¿Acaso te ha pasado algo malo¿Alguien te hizo daño? –Yami estaba preocupado por el triste semblante de su compañero-

- Yami… si supieras por todo lo que he pasado desde que tú regresaste a tu época… -su voz se escuchaba triste y apagada-

- Entonces, cuéntamelo –le animó a decir-

- Iie… no es momento, el solo recordarlo me atormenta –lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos-

- De acuerdo, pero no llores… que me duele el corazón cuando lo haces. Por favor sonríe, no me gusta verte así –lo tomó del rostro y con sus dedos secó las lágrimas- Sabes? por difícil que parezca, aun en la oscuridad brilla la luz y tarde o temprano todas tus dolencias serán recompensadas.

¿De verdad¿Así lo crees? –un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, el faraón asintió- Arigato, espero que sea pronto ya no quiero sufrir más –le agradeció esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-

- No es nada –sonrió apenado- es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, eres mi hikari y es mi deber apoyarte y si tu pones de tu parte, todas tus tristezas se irán.

- Hai…Yami ¿eres feliz? –preguntó repentinamente haciendo a un lado sus penas-

¿Nani? –la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al faraón-

- En tu mundo¿eres feliz? –volvió a preguntar-

- Aaahhh –suspiró- difícil pregunta, se puede decir que sí y no –dijo pensativo-

¿Doushite? –Yugi sentía curiosidad por saber cual eran esas dos razones por las que el chico se sentía así-

_La vida es maravillosa a tu lado_

_Y sin ti nada tiene sentido,_

_Apura el corazón su latido_

_Cuando va a llegar el momento_

_Mis manos sudan, lo lamento_

_La culpa es de este sentimiento_

_Un corazón enamorado. _

- Verás, me siento feliz porque nuevamente estoy en el lugar al que pertenezco, donde están los que me conocen, admiran y respetan, donde está mi pueblo y mi gente pero… -de nuevo otro suspiro- A veces siento que ya nada es lo mismo, extraño tu mundo, las cosas nuevas que en él conocí, extraño a nuestros amigos y… -se detuvo un momento- te extraño a ti, que hasta ahora has sido la única persona a la que puedo considerar como alguien muy especial –respondió sinceramente-

- Vaya, igual que yo… Sabes? Tienen razón al decir que amigos solo hay uno, los demás son solo amistades… y tu has sido el mejor amigo de todos –confesó con una alegre sonrisa-

- Hai… -aceptó entristecido, nuevamente el chico lo llamaba Amigo- Aunque… Sabes? déjame decirte que a pesar de todo llego a divertirme con ese par sin igual –Yugi lo miró confundido, había cambiado tan repentinamente el tema- Ya sabes… el "Cuida tumbas" y el "Ladroncito" –le recordó con burla-

- Ah… ¿Todavía los llamas así?

- Si ¿por qué llamarlos de otra forma si le hacen honor a su "nombre" jajajajaja –rió divertido-

- Ay Yami, nunca cambias jajajaja –la risa de su compañero lo había contagiado-

Yugi se sentía muy feliz de haber visto a su yami después de tanto tiempo, realmente disfrutaba de su compañía pues le hacía sentir seguro y olvidarse de todas sus penas. De pronto Yami se puso serio al escuchar una voz interior.

- Yugi debo irme…-Yami se escuchaba serio y triste-

- Por qué, si apenas hemos platicado… por favor no te vallas, quédate un rato más. –le suplicó-

- Gomen, pero no puedo… Ra solo me permitió unos minutos para verte, es hora de volver a la realidad…-sin decir más Yami comenzó a desaparecer-

¡Yami espera! –gritó desesperado- No te vayas, no me dejes solo… -Yugi se dejó caer de rodillas mientras sollozaba-

- No estás solo. Yo siempre estaré contigo, recuérdalo –le dijo Yami haciendo uso de su vinculo antes de desaparecer por completo-

- Lo sé, lo recordaré… siempre –finalizó-

_Es corto el tiempo_

_Conviviendo en tu compañía_

_Y cuando no estás conmigo_

_Le tiro besos al viento_

_Para que lleguen a tu mejilla_

_Y me recuerdes en todo momento._

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse a través de una venta cuyas cortinas se encontraban semiabiertas que les permitían el paso para poder acariciar con su calidez a aquel joven de piel tersa y rostro angelical que descansaba placidamente sobre su cama, en sus labios se podía observar una tierna sonrisa dibujada en ellos. De pronto el sonido de una alarma se dejó escuchar, así estuvo por unos cuantos minutos hasta que la mano del joven salio de entre las sabanas y apago el ruido…

- Mhh hoy es sábado, dormiré un poco más –se quejó mientras cubría su rostro para que los rayos del sol no lo molestaran más¿Dije sábado? –se exaltó y miró su reloj despertador marcaba las 10:00 a.m. también indicaba la fecha, se frotó los ojos para poder ver bien- Si ¡hoy es el cumpleaños de Ryou! Y prometí a los chicos ayudar con los preparativos

Rápidamente se levantó, se cambió de ropa tenía mucho que hacer así que tendió su cama, bajo a prepararse el desayuno y una vez terminado se dispuso a salir para realizar las compras de lo que le habían encargado.

- Veamos, Tea me dijo que comprara las bebidas y los vasos… y Joey me encargó algunos dulces y yo prometí llevar los adornos –recordó mientras hacia cuentas con los dedos- no sé para que quiere dulces si no es una fiesta infantil, pero conociendo a Joey cualquier cosa comestible es importante –rió divertido- primero lo primero –dijo al momento de entrar a la tienda. Momentos después salió de ahí cargando dos bolsas con dos refrescos grandes en cada una- Vaya, esto sí que pesa, bien ahora vayamos por los dulces-

¡Yugi! –le llamó una conocida voz. Era un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos color esmeralda-

¡Duke, Hola! Que bueno encontrarte –le saludó Yugi-

¿Son las cosas para la fiesta de Ryou?

- Hai… Oye ¿puedes ayudarme? –Duke asintió- Por favor lleva estos refrescos con Joey

¿Tan temprano? Tú crees que un holgazán como Joey esté de pie a estas horas –mirada de "yo no lo creo"-

¡Ee!… -una gotita resbaló de la nuca de Yugi-

- Si tú lo dices –se encogió de hombros- De acuerdo, lo llevaré.

- Arigato! –le entregó las bolsas- Nos vemos en la fiesta –se despidió mientras cruzaba la calle para ir a la siguiente tienda-

De regreso 5000 años atrás…

"**_En el lugar que tú estés, Mi pensamiento estar�, Porque es tan grande mi amor, Que no te puedo olvidar. Muy pronto va a amanecer, Y no he logrado dormir, Se escapa el tiempo a la vez, Cuando no estás junto a mí"_**

- Y bien faraón baka ¿lo conseguiste? –le preguntó un chico de cabellos en pico de color rubio cenizo y ojos color lavanda-

¿Tú que crees Cuida Tumbas? –respondió retóricamente-

- Pues si no fuera por la sonrisa idiota que tienes… puedo notar que lo lograste –dijo Malik con sorna-

- Tu y tus estupidos comentarios –dijo el faraón con fastidio-

- Honores que ganas por ser faraón –continuó burlándose-

- Ya cállate! –gruñó Yami-

- Oye faraón, ahora que has logrado el primer paso ¿Qué piensas hacer? –inquirió un chico albino-

- Aún no lo sé, Ra tuvo la bondad de brindarme el encuentro con Yugi a través de mis sueños pero… no sé si cumpla mi deseo de volver con él –repuso entristecido-

"**_Me siento cerca de ti, Pero me falta el calor, Que te llevaste al partir, Que se me fue con tu adiós. Cuando preguntan por qué, Yo digo que volverás, Les miento que soy feliz, Y río por no llorar"_**

- De verdad que eres un grandísimo baka… Eres el favorito de Ra, salvaste al mundo dos veces, eres un condenado faraón de buen corazón y aun así dudas en que te de otra oportunidad de volver al siglo 21 –le reprochó Malik tomándolo de sus ropas, el comentario del faraón le había hecho enojar - Si yo fuera tú no dudaría, gozas de muchos más privilegios que nosotros.

- Odio admitirlo y sé que me voy a arrepentir por decirlo pero el Cuida Tumbas tiene toda la razón –agregó Bakura. Yami volteo la mirada hacia un lado-

- Gracias Ladroncito –tono irónico-

- Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer? –insistió Malik-

- Creo que tienen razón, le pediré a Ra que cumpla mi deseo. No importa a costa de que, estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de estar con mi adorado ángel –esto último lo dijo sin pensar-

- Con que "mi adorado ángel" eh ¿desde cuando lo llamas así? –repitió Bakura-

¡Cállate! eso no te interesa puedo llamarlo como yo quiera –gruño Yami con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas-

¡Aja! –dijo Malik dando un golpe a puño cerrado sobre la palma de su mano- Al faraón le gusta su hikari, al faraón le gusta… lo quiere… lo ama… –canturreo burlonamente-

"**_Yo me pregunto por qué, Cuánto tendré que esperar, Para dejar de una vez, Mis noches de soledad. En qué lugar estás, Lo necesito saber, Para correr hacia ti, Para tenerte otra vez, Para tenerte otra vez."_**

¡Malik! –gruñó con más furia mientras apretaba los puños- Calla de una buena vez o te envío al reino de las sombras.

- Huy… Esa reacción lo dice todo, quien lo iba a imaginar el faraón enamorado de un chiquillo idiota como Yugi ja ja ja –se burló Bakura-

- Quieren dejar de molestarme de una maldita vez, sus comentarios son demasiado estúpidos –ahora si que estaba verdaderamente enojado de su cuerpo irradiaba una gran cantidad de energía podía permitir que lo insultaran pero que insultaran a su hikari era imperdonable y si alguno de los dos hacía un comentario más los enviaría al mundo de las sombras-

- Ya, ya… tranquilo faraoncito, solo queremos divertirnos. Eres muy vulnerable ¿Sabes? No sabes aceptar una buena e inocente burla –observó Bakura-

- Si faraón, además todo esto lo hacemos porque de cierta forma te apreciamos –Yami lo miró sorprendido- No te ilusiones mucho, te apreciamos pero solo un diez por ciento –dijo Malik haciendo la aclaración. A Yami solo le resbaló una gotita-

- Esta bien, de cualquier forma agradezco su forma de "aprecio". Nos vemos, tengo algunas cosas que hacer con Ra –dijo a modo de despedida y se encaminó hacia la puerta no sin antes hacer una petición- Chicos, solo una cosa.

¿Si? –preguntaron ambos-

- Si Ra concede mi deseo, les pido que cuiden bien del reino… Y nada de andar haciendo maldades, que aunque no esté siguen sin derecho a cometerlas –sentenció-

¿Maldades nosotros? Nos ofendes faraón, eso es ya cosa del pasado –contestaron en coro, con una cara de niños bien-

Aun así… -mirada de "aja, si como no ¿y su helado?" luego se retiro del lugar-

"**_En el lugar que tu estés, Mi pensamiento estar�, Porque es tan grande mi amor, Que no te puedo olvidar. En qué lugar estarás, Lo necesito saber, Para correr hacia ti, Para tenerte otra vez, Para tenerte otra vez"_**

Ambos chicos silbaron aliviados y sonrieron complacidos, si Ra le concedía su deseo al faraón ellos podían hacer lo que les complaciera, claro era verdad que su oscuro pasado se había quedado ahí justo en el pasado, pero, eso no les impedía cometer una que otra diablura que ellos llamaban "inocente"… y aunque muy en el fondo deseaban poder volver junto al faraón a aquella maravillosa época sus pecados aun no habían sido expiados y solo les quedaba disfrutar de su vida normal en esa vieja época…

Continuara…

Hikaru: Hola, hola! Que tal?

Vaya que sorpresa he empezado a recibir más reviews! Genial! Bien, antes de agradecer, espero que este cap. haya sido lo que esperaban pues quise dejarles un poquito de suspenso con lo de la sombra del chico que apareció en el sueño de Yugi, y como podrán ver en esta ocasión combine poema y canción, el primero es poema y se titula: Un Corazón Enamorado, y lo que esta en negrita es letra de la canción Para Tenerte Otra Vez y la interpreta Chayanne… Bueno ahora si a agradecer…

**Kao-ZerGan: **Hey una nueva review, chica muchas gracias por haberme escrito y me da gusto saber que te haya gustado…

**Loreto W: **Te sorprendió lo de Tea y Yugi? Jejeje ya mas adelante veras lo que sucede… y sip como te habrás dado cuenta en este chap si era Yami el de los sueños… jejejeje, en serio te parezco una muy buen escritora? Vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba, la verdad es que cuando me pongo a escribir algo soy muy exigente conmigo, me tiene que gustar lo que escribo y sino me gusta lo vuelvo a escribir una y otra vez hasta que quede a mi gusto, y sabes? a pesar de que nunca he experimentado eso del amor en pareja, pues hago lo mejor que puedo y me da gusto saber que gracias a tus comentarios y los de otros lectores, he estado haciendo bien mi trabajo…y ya ves, me llegaron más reviews jejejeje… gracias por tus comentarios y espero leerte en el sig chapter.

**Cerry: **Otra nueva Review, que alegría! Chica que gusto recibir un review tuyo, y al igual que tu Yami y Yugi son mi pareja favorita y como quien dice fue amor a primera vista porque navegando por ahí vi por primera vez imágenes de esta linda pareja y desde entonces me encantó, en fin gracias por tus comentarios y nos leemos en el sig. Chap.

**Yami Atemu Kaiba: **Una nueva review más… lloro de felicidad… jejeje también me da gusto que te agrade el fic y sip, decidí cambiarlo a Yaoi pues a parte de que la linda Loreto me lo pidiera, en mi había un duelo a conciencia que me pedía cambiarlo a yaoi y aquí estan los resultados, la verdad apenas estoy comenzando a conocer acerca del yaoi así que no se mucho, y como te darás cuenta yo me voy más por los sentimientos que por escenas de sexo, claro no digo que no vaya a haber algunas escenas pero prefiero que sean Light… En fin Muchas gracias por tus comentarios gracias por tomarte una pequeña parte de tu tiempo para escribirme..

Vivan Yami y Yugi la pareja mas kawaii y la numero1!

Ja ne

Hikaru Darkness


	5. Mi deseo echo realidad

Capítulo 5

Mi deseo hecho realidad.

Pasaba ya más de medio día y entre la calles de ciudad Domino se encontraba un gran almacén en cuyo ventanal se podían ver artículos diversos y adecuados para cada ocasión, un joven de cabello tricolor que va desde un negro profundo pasando por un violeta para finalizar con unos mechones rubios, ojos de un hermoso color violeta cuya mirada tan dulce, inocente y angelical se encontraba centrada en un solo objeto… un deck de duelo, le recordaban tanto al suyo y los que su abuelito vendía… movió su cabeza para alejar tristes recuerdos y miró para buscar algo más, vaya que había de todo, de pronto algo llamó su atención… ahí casi en la esquina del mostrador se veía un tierno angelito con un corazón en manos…

- Masaka! Ese angelito se parece a la carta Change of Hearth, la carta favorita de Ryou –dijo un muy emocionado Yugi-

- Ese es uno de nuestros mejores artículos, se llama Corazón de Ángel –le informó una linda chica de largos cabellos oscuros con reflejos violetas y negros ojos, llevaba puesto su uniforme con la insignia del local-

- De verdad? Entonces debe costar una fortuna… -murmuró con desaliento-

- Si, su precio es de 10 dólares

- T-tanto? –Yugi estaba muy sorprendido por la cantidad mientras un tic nervioso se asomaba a través de su sonrisa, metió las manos en sus bolsillos solo tenía 5 dólares-

- Oh, pero hoy es un día especial joven –sonrió ante el gracioso gesto del chico- Nuestro almacén está de aniversario y por lo tanto contamos con descuentos del 50 al 70 por ciento de descuento –le susurró guiñándole el ojo mientras que posaba su dedo índice sobre la punta de la nariz del chico- No se preocupe, le podrá alcanzar… le aseguró que será un muy buen regalo para esa persona especial

- A-Arigato… –respondió ruborizándose de sobremanera y entrando rápidamente al lugar, del nervio ya no le dijo que era un regalo su amigo-

- Le puedo ayudar en algo joven? –inquirió otra de las encargadas-

- Si… disculpe ¿podría mostrarme el angelito con un corazón en manos?

- Corazón de Ángel? –Yugi asintió. La chica se dirigió hacia uno de los anaqueles donde ya solo estaba el ultimo de los angelitos- Vaya tiene suerte, es el último que nos queda. Si no es mucha molestia ¿es para alguien en especial?

- Eehh… no, digo si, es para un amigo que hoy cumple años y recordé que le gustan los ángeles

- Vaya, es la primera vez que alguien lo pide con esos motivos –se sorprendió la chica-

- Cómo dice? Tiene algo de malo que se lo vaya a regalar –preguntó confundido-

- No, no… Veo que usted no sabe lo que significa –Yugi negó- Bueno no se preocupe, mire este es un ángel que simboliza la esperanza pero más que eso simboliza el amor y se dice que si una persona se lo regala a la persona amada, su será eterno –Yugi abrió los ojos en sorpresa- Pero, si se da con motivos de amistad, entonces simboliza que usted le esta ofreciendo una amistad sincera a aquella persona.

- Wow, eso no lo sabía!... "Lo bueno es que es para una amistad" –pensó mientras una gotita resbalaba por su nuca, miró el precio que marcaba 4.50 dólares- Me lo llevo señorita.

- Buena elección joven –la chica tomó el ángel y lo envolvió en papel de seda para luego ponerlo en una cajita de regalo- Aquí tiene… Ah y en agradecimiento por su compra le obsequiamos este kit de velas aromáticas y decorativas, sirven para una buena relajación.

- Arigato gozaimasu -Yugi cogió los regalos y salió de la tienda- Haaaa… al fin tengo todo lo que necesitaba –se dijo en un suspiro- Je… Si tan solo Yami estuviera aquí… este angelito sería el regalo perfecto, significa mucho para mi y… -recuerdos del sueño acudieron a su mente-

Flash Back

_¿Dónde estoy? Acaso es… -de solo pensarlo el cuerpo del pequeño Yugi temblaba¡Tea, chicos, me escuchan! –no hubo respuesta�- Me escuchan? Por favor alguien que me escuche… -Yugi comenzaba a ser presa del miedo, de pronto el lugar en el que se encontraba de pie comenzó a agrietarse cual cristal débil y culminó en un rompimiento total- Aaaaaahhhhh… Abuelito ayúdame! –gritó desesperado mientas estiraba la mano en espera de que alguien lo rescatara-_

_- No tengas miedo, yo siempre te ayudaré –le respondió una mística voz, Yugi se sintió seguro y agradecido, en un intento por ver el rostro de aquella persona, no pudo ver nada más que una silueta iluminada por una gran luz que sin ser cegadora mantenía oculta la identidad de su salvador-_

_- Esa voz yo la conozco… ¿Yami, eres tú? –preguntó presuroso, poco a poco la brillante luz fue desapareciendo dejando ver con más claridad al dueño de aquella voz-_

_- Vaya, aun no me has olvidado –respondió el antiguo faraón regalándole una calida sonrisa-_

_- Masaka! –Yugi estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que aquella persona que tanto extraño se encontrara ahí frente a él¡Yami! eres tu… que alegría volver a verte –se lanzo en un abrazo tan efusivo que logró tirar al faraón al piso-_

_- Aibou pero qué fuerte te has vuelto –murmuró feliz-_

_- Iie… no soy tan fuerte como te imaginas demo… -contestó con tristeza¿Daijoubu? –preguntó al darse cuenta de que había tumbado al chico-_

_- Daijoubu… Dime Yugi… ¿por qué dices que no eres tan fuerte¿Acaso te ha pasado algo malo¿Alguien te hizo daño? –Yami estaba preocupado por el triste semblante de su compañero-_

_- Yami… si supieras por todo lo que he pasado desde que tú regresaste a tu época… -su voz se escuchaba triste y apagada-_

_- Entonces, cuéntamelo –le animó a decir-_

_- Iie… no es momento, el solo recordarlo me atormenta –lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos-_

_- De acuerdo, pero no llores… que me duele el corazón cuando lo haces. Por favor sonríe, no me gusta verte así –lo tomó del rostro y con sus dedos secó las lágrimas- Sabes? por difícil que parezca, aun en la oscuridad brilla la luz y tarde o temprano todas tus dolencias serán recompensadas._

_- De verdad, así lo crees? –un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, el faraón asintió- Arigato, espero que sea pronto ya no quiero sufrir más –le agradeció esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-_

_- No es nada –sonrió apenado- es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, eres mi hikari y es mi deber apoyarte y si tu pones de tu parte, todas tus tristezas se irán._

Fin del Flash Back

- No puedo creer lo que pasó en ese momento pero al sentir sus manos en mis mejillas y esa mirada, algo muy cálido surgió en mi interior, algo que me pedía lo abrazara y no lo soltara nunca más, pero más que eso sentí tantos deseos de besarlo… pero qué cosas estoy pensando –se reprochó a si mismo- No lo puedo entender… ¿qué significa todo esto?

_No sé decir lo que me gusta de ti,_

_Algo me mata pero me hace vivir_

_Tal vez es amor_

_Es tu mirada o es tu forma de estar_

_O la tristeza que da si te vas_

_Tal vez es amor, quizá._

- Todo es tan similar a lo que sentía por Tea… un momento ¿dije sentía?... Es extraño, por qué decir eso… a caso mis sentimientos hacia ella han cambiado… no estoy seguro pero cuando estuve con ella en mi solo acudía un profundo sentir de agradecimiento y aprecio por su gran amistad, ya no de atracción o amor, pero… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué cada vez que pienso en Yami es como si ahora los sintiera por él?... No lo logro entender

_No sé por qué todo me sabe a ti_

_Una palabra, un verso, una canción_

_Es un misterio de mi corazón_

_Que no me quiere ni contar a mí… _

_(se repite desde el principio)_

En el antiguo Egipto el sol comenzaba a declinar y sus dorados rayos dejaban de bañar con su luz los hermosos valles y a las majestuosas pirámides… caminando por las entrañas de la tierra, dirigiéndonos hacia la pirámide principal, recorriendo cámaras, corredores angostos, hasta llegar a la intimidad del enterramiento, nos encontramos con la silueta de un joven faraón sentado en su trono real, cuya mirada penetrante y gallarda se posaba con fastidio sobre una de las figuras hechas en honor a su gran dios Ra, llevaba tiempo esperando el momento de ver su deseo hecho realidad y nada sucedía… dos chicos mas o menos de su misma edad le acompañaban

- Ra que fastidio ¿cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar? –dijo impaciente-

- Ja que tonto eres faraón… Esta bien que seas el consentido de Ra, pero eso no quiere decir que cumpla tu deseo en un santiamén –le dijo con sorna uno de ellos-

- Tu y tus estúpidos comentarios Malik –le dijo con desprecio-

- Oh vamos faraón, la verdad duele pero no mata –respondió con una sonora carcajada-

- Además míralo por el lado bueno, te están dando chance de compartir tus últimos y bellos momentos con nosotros antes de tu partida –se burló el albino-

- Bakura tiene razón faraoncito… te vamos a extrañar tanto y tus nos tratas así… que malo eres… buaaaa –dijo Marik haciendo un cómico ademán de llanto-

- Jhm… Baka –murmuró con fastidio mientras desviaba su mirada en pensamiento- "Ra… no puedo evitar el sentirme impaciente, tengo tantos deseos de volver a ver ese rostro tan angelical y esa mirada tan dulce y tierna… Yugi te extraño tanto"…

_**Daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver**_

_**Daría hasta mi vida y mi fusil, mis botas y mi fe**_

_**Por eso en la trinchera de mi soledad**_

_**Tus ojos son mi luz y tu esplendor mi corazón**_

_**Y si no fuera por ti yo no podría vivir**_

_**En el vacío de estos días de no saber**_

_**Y si no fuera por ti yo no sería feliz**_

- Tierra llamando al faraón… Farón ¿me escuchas? –le llamaba Malik pero Yami no respondía�¡FARAON! –le gritó al oído-

- Aaaahhhh… Malik por que demonios me gritas –reaccionó enojado-

- Te grito porque se me da la gana. Mira llevo rato llamándote y tu en las nubes ¿quieres dejar de fantasear con tu hikari? –le dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa-

- Nani? No es lo que piensas –desmintió sonrojado-

- Uy si te puedo creer, tus suspiros y sonrojos te delatan –le dijo Bakura con burla- Además el cuida tumbas quiere hablar contigo

- Qué es lo que quieres? –le preguntó al notar una extraña mirada en el chico-

- No sé Bakura pero yo lo he pensado bien y… -ojos entristecidos- Yo también tengo deseos de volver con mi hikari, no me podrías hacer el favor de llevarme contigo ¿Siii? –mirada de cachorro suplicante-

- Que actuación mas estúpida Malik, va perfecta contigo –se burló Bakura de él-

- Cállate ladroncito… que más estúpido te verías tú con esa tonta cara que tienes –respondió retóricamente-

- Qué ustedes también quieren ir¡Ra que sorpresa! Pero si hace un rato festejaban por mi partida, jajajaja quien lo hubiera imaginado –ahora era el faraón quien se burlaba de ellos-

- Si, ríete todo lo que quieras… nos harás el favor ¿si o no? –repuso Malik enojado-

- Je… lo intentaré…

- _"Atem hijo mío el momento ha llegado…"-d_e nuevo la prominente voz de Ra se dejó escuchar, al instante todo el recinto se vio iluminado por una brillante luz- _"… el deseo podrá ser cumplido…"_

- Ra! –exclamó un Yami sorprendido-

_**Como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir**_

_**Y es que solo con saber que al regresar**_

_**Tu esperarás por mí**_

_**Aumentan los latidos de mi corazón**_

_**Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer**_

_**Volverte a ver para poderme reponer**_

_**Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz**_

_**Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz**_

_**Ni una razón para vivir**_

_**lo único que quiero es poder regresar**_

Al instante tres cuerpos fueron iluminados por los rayos de luz como si fueran los brazos del sumo dios egipcio, los tres egipcios fueron transportados a través del tiempo hasta llegar a su destino final, el siglo XXI…

- _"A partir de ahora comenzará tu prueba_… _demuéstranos que tan grande es tu deseo para permanecer en este lugar…" –_finalizó la voz del dios antes de desaparecer su esencia por completo-

- Masaka! –murmuró Yami al momento de abrir sus ojos y mirar a su alrededor y tocar su cuerpo esta vez era real¡Masaka¡Tengo un cuerpo propio, mi deseo… mi deseo se ha cumplido!

_- _¿Nani? Yo no veo nada –dijo Bakura quien aun tenia cerrado los ojos-

- Baka! Abre los ojos –dijo Malik al momento de propinarle un poderoso sape a Bakura-

- Itaiiii… Oye eso duele! –le recriminó el chico mientras se sobaba el golpe-

- Te lo mereces por tonto –cruzándose de brazos con orgullo-

- Hey ustedes dos ¿piensan quedarse ahí de pie discutiendo como un par de niños tontos? Que esperan, vámos –les llamó un alegre Yami-

- Jhm… que estúpido se ve el faraón con esa sonrisa –murmuró Malik-

- Si, pero… ¿te das cuenta? Nosotros también estamos aquí, y también tenemos cuerpo propio lo que quiere decir que nuestro deseo fue cumplido.

- Oye creo que te afectó el golpe… Nah, tu siempre has sido así de tonto –se burló el cuida tumbas-

- Cállate! –gruñó Bakura-

- "¡Yugi al fin podré verte!" –pensó un Yami emocionado, quien corría en dirección a casa de su hikari-

_**Poder todas las balas esquivar y sobrevivir **_

_**Tu amor es mi esperanza y tú mi munición **_

_**Por eso regresar a ti es mi única misión **_

_**Y si no fuera por ti yo no podría vivir **_

_**En el vacío de estos días de no saber **_

_**Y si no fuera por ti yo no sería feliz **_

**_Como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir._**

En Domino era de tarde y los rayos del sol aun iluminaban la ciudad, Yami al fin logró ver el hogar de su querido hikari, ya no estaba tan lejos así que corrió con más fuerzas hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Pero lo que ahí vieron sus ojos inmediatamente lo dejaron desolado, todo lo que era la tienda y su contenido ahora se encontraba vacío, a simple vista era como si ya nadie viviera ahí…

- NO, YUGI! –gritó el chico que repetidas veces había tocado la puerta sin que nadie saliera a su encuentro¡Maldición! Se ha ido –murmuró dejando caer pesadamente su mano mientras sus rubios mechones cubrían sus ojos-

_**Y es que solo con saber que al regresar**_

_**Tu esperarás por mi**_

_**Aumentan los latidos de mi corazón**_

_**Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer**_

_**Volverte a ver para poderme reponer**_

_**Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz**_

_**Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz**_

**_Ni una razón para vivir_**

- No puede ser… �¡YUGIIII! –gritó Yami con todas sus fuerzas-

_**Eres todo lo que tengo**_

_**Y no me quiero morir**_

_**sin poder otra vez**_

_**volverte a ver**_

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba el joven dueño de la casa quien caminaba muy pensativo aun seguía tratando de encontrar una respuesta a todas sus dudas, de pronto creyó escuchar que alguien le llamaba.

- Nani? Escuché que alguien me llamara –negó al darse cuenta que no había algún conocido que haya dicho su nombre- Debí imaginármelo…

- YUGIIII! –se escuchó de nuevo-

- No puede ser… -se detuvo en medio de la calle al escuchar nuevamente su nombre- Esa voz… proviene de mi mente, no lo puedo creer…puedo sentirlo, puedo sentirlo, mi corazón no puede estar equivocado esa voz es de… -el corazón de Yugi latía de gozo, no podía mentirle aquella voz la reconocería donde quiera que fuera, esa voz era de…¡Yami!

Presuroso Yugi se aventuró a cruzar la calle sin darse cuenta de que las luces del semáforo estaban por cambiar de verde a rojo, claro esto significaba que podía cruzar más nunca se imaginó que un impertinente conductor se atreviera a desafiar el cambio de luces. Yugi miró aterrado como el auto se precipitaba a su encuentro, el conductor al darse cuenta de la presencia del chico en medio de la calle presionó los frenos… Un fuerte chillido de llantas que en su esforzado detenimiento dejaban marcas en el asfalto, gente y el mismo conductor que miraban aterrados fueron testigos de ver como el desafortunado Yugi era alcanzado por el frente del auto y su cuerpo se viera impactando contra el parabrisas para luego caer malherido…

- Yugi? –Yami pareció escuchar el llamado de su aibou, también logró escuchar un estruendoso ruido que hizo estremecer su corazón, era un aviso de que algo malo había ocurrido-

_**Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz**_

_**Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer  
Volverte a ver para poderme reponer**_

_**Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz**_

_**Ni una razón para vivir**_

- Yami ¿escuchaste ese ruido? –le preguntó Bakura que había llegado a donde Yami se encontraba-

- Provino de allá –señaló Malik- Miren… algo ocurrió, hay gente dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar

- Y eso que? A nosotros no nos importa lo que haya sucedido –espetó Bakura desinteresado-

- Yugi… -murmuró Yami cabizbajo, su corazón latía con congoja¡Yugi!

- Hey faraón, espera! –gritaron Malik y Bakura al ver a Yami correr en dirección de donde provino el ruido-

Mala jugada del destino… Cuando Yami y los otros chicos llegaron al lugar un brutal terror invadió el cuerpo del primero, aun no lograba ver quien era el accidentado pero algo en su interior le decía que no sería nada bueno, con mano temblorosa se fue abriendo paso entre la multitud y ocurrió lo que sus ojos, mente y corazón se negaban a ver… ahí en el medio de toda la gente yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de su pequeño y adorado ángel, reunió todas la fuerzas y el valor requerido para poder movilizarse y correr junto a él…

- YUGIII! –gritó un Yami perturbado- Yugi… Yugi… por favor contéstame… Yugi… –cuidadosamente lo tomó y colocó en su regazo, gruesas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos- Esto no puede estar pasando, tiene que ser una pesadilla. Si eso, es una pesadilla ¿verdad Yugi¿Verdad que nada de esto ha pasado y solo es un mal sueño¡Yugi! –continuó llamándolo-

- Ya… Yami… ¿E-Eres tú? –se escuchó decir en un hilo de voz por el chico-

-Yugi! Si… soy yo Yami… -le respondió esbozando una forzada sonrisa, no quería que su aibou lo viera preocupado y secó aquellas gotas saladas que amenazaban con salir- Aquí estoy Yugi, como te lo prometí…

- Ya…mi… que… que alegría verte de nuevo –Yugi hizo un esfuerzo para levantar su mano y tocar la mejilla de su yami¿Sa… sabes? Hoy… descubrí algo… ah.. yo descubrí que ah… ah… -el chico gritaba de dolor-

- No Yugi, por favor no hables, no te esfuerces, ya… ya habrá tiempo para que me lo digas –le respondió en suplica mientras tomaba la mano del chico sobre su mejilla-

- Por… favor, es… es algo importante –insistió el pequeño-

_No sé decir lo que me gusta de ti, _

_Algo me mata pero me hace vivir _

_Tal vez es amor _

_Es tu mirada o es tu forma de estar _

_O la tristeza que da si te vas _

_Tal vez es amor, quizá_

- Esta bien… pero no te esfuerces demasiado ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo con un pequeño puchero, para luego esbozar otra leve sonrisa-

_No sé por qué todo me sabe a ti _

_Una palabra, un verso, una canción _

_Es un misterio de mi corazón _

_Que no me quiere ni contar a mí _

_Vivo, contigo _

_Es el sueño que yo tengo siempre _

_Vivo, contigo _

_No encuentro otra forma mejor de vivir _

_Yo no sé si es amor por ti _

_Me temo, me temo que sí_

- De acuerdo –aceptó el joven Yugi con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, como le encantaban esos gestos de su yami- Hoy descubrí que… que yo… ah… que tu… ah… que tu me… me… gus…tas… -confesó en un último esfuerzo-

De pronto la mano de Yugi que Yami sostenía resbaló y comenzó a caer… el brillo de sus ojos comenzó a desaparecer, el pequeño esbozó una ultima sonrisa, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos para dejarse caer en un profundo sueño…

- Yugi? –se asustó el chico al verlo cerrar sus ojos- No cierres los ojos, por favor… no lo hagas… ¡escúchame!... Yugi… No… no te vayas…–Yami le llamaba desesperado dejando caer gruesas lágrimas cargadas de dolor, se negaba a creer que un ángel tan dulce y puro como su Yugi fuera victima de una atrocidad como esa, se negaba a creer que tan bellos ojos tal vez nunca más se abrieran y le volvieran a brindar tan encantadora mirada ¿por qué? por qué su pequeño ángel, por qué a la persona que tanto amaba y que también había descubierto que le podía corresponder, el destino se había encargado de hacerle lo que le hizo�¡YUGIIIIII!

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Snif… snif… hola que tal… les ha gustado este chapter? Muy triste ¿verdad? T-T Después de tanto esperar para que el deseo de Yami se hiciera realidad… y se encuentra con esto… jejeje… onegai no me odien por hacer sufrir a Yami de esa forma, pero es parte del trama ¿recuerdan la prueba que Ra quiere?... En fin, también quiero disculparme por la pequeña demora al subir este chap pero tuve problemas técnicos con la compu y todo lo que tenia de este fic se borró T-T asi que he tenido que comenzar de nuevo… y bueno ahora que lo pienso no fue tan malo pues siento que este chap me ha quedado mejor que el anterior que había escrito… No prometo actualizar pronto pero si dar más de mí para continuar mejorando la historia.

Y bien…

Gracias a Kao por su review… y sip Baku y Malik regresaran con sus hikaris o y al igual que siempre espero que este chap te haya gustado.

Ja ne!


	6. Momentos de angustiaLa prueba de Ra

Capitulo 6

Momentos de angustia/ La prueba de Ra

¿Cómo pudo suceder? Todo había sido relativamente rápido, nadie podía entenderlo pero así habían sucedido las cosas… Un chico que aparentaba unos 20 años de cabello tricolor y hermosos ojos color violeta, llevaba tiempo anhelando y soñando con poder regresar al futuro pues ahí se encontraba lo más preciado para él, no se había dado cuenta mientras estuvo a su lado pero con el paso del tiempo llegó a descubrirlo. Si, era increíble tanto tiempo junto a él y si poder darse cuenta… pero ahora estaba seguro, cuanto lo extrañó, cuanto tiempo sufrió por regresar junto a él y poder decirle lo que su corazón ahora sentía, por supuesto que era amor y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de volver junto a él y así poder confesarle, claro temía al rechazo pero por amor valía la pena afrontarlo. Finalmente su deseo le fue concedido, que feliz y emocionado estaba… por fin, por fin lo vería y todo le confesaría… pero pronto toda felicidad y alegría se borró… no podía ser, no lo podía creer… ¿Por qué tenia que suceder así¿Por que tendría que encontrarlo de esa forma? Su hikari, su ángel, su razón de vivir, su amor, su gran amor… ahora yacía entre sus brazos malherido, gimiendo de dolor y aun así esforzándose por confesándole en un susurro que también lo amaba, el corazón del joven latió adolorido luego de ver como el brillo de los ojos de su amado se iba opacando y estos se cerraban en un profundo sueño de donde tal vez nunca despierte… que crueldad del destino hacerle tal cosa

YUGI! –gritó con fuerza y desesperación- No, por favor no me dejes… abre los ojos ¿si? Dime que solo te has dormido, ábrelos y dime que solo es una broma… ¡dime que es una broma, Yugi! –le reclamó mientras abrazaba al pequeño con fuerza juntando su rostro con el de él- Yugi… Yugi… no me puedes hacer esto, no después de haber logrado volver junto a ti –gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer y limpiar la sangre que manchaba el rostro del pequeño-

Faraón! –Marik y Bakura estaban sorprendidos por la escena-

Joven, será mejor que no mueva al muchacho puede ser peligroso –le sugirió uno de los hombres que ahí estaban tomándolo del hombro- Una ambulancia ya viene en camino, los paramédicos se encargaran de llevarlo a un hospital

Yugi –seguía murmurando Yami sin hacerle caso al hombre- Ra… ¿por qué me hiciste esto?... ¿por qué permitiste que esto sucediera¡Maldición Ra contéstame- Llega la ambulancia y tratan de apartar a Yami para poder llevarse a Yugi- Déjenme! No voy a permitir que lo toquen…

Joven tranquilícese solo queremos ayudar, el chico necesita ser trasladado al hospital de inmediato para que reciba atención medica –dijo uno de los paramédicos-

No! –Yami se aferró mas al chico- Nadie va apartarlo de mi lado

Si no nos permite atenderlo su condición puede empeorar… por favor solo queremos ayudar, sabemos lo que estamos haciendo y el chico necesita ser atendido –insistió el paramédico-

Ra… Faraón escucha lo que te dicen –sugirió Bakura-

Yugi… ?RA! –clamó Yami con más fuerza-

Creo que esta vez no te escuchará faraón… será mejor que lo dejes en manos de estos hombres si no quieres perder en verdad al chico –intercedió Malik-

Demo… No, no puedo –seguía negando Yami-

Maldita sea deja de comportarte como un chiquillo y deja que se lo lleven –le reprimió Malik quien se agachó para tomar de sus ropas al faraón y propinarle un puñetazo en la mejilla-

Esta bien… -aceptó resignado-

Ya era hora –dijo un Bakura sonriéndole con malicia a Malik-

Haremos todo por salvar al chico –le aseguró otro de los paramédicos-

Una vez que Yami dejara de abrazar el malherido cuerpo de Yugi, los paramédicos procedieron a acomodarlo con sumo cuidado sobre una camilla y así meterlo dentro de la ambulancia.

Quién acompañará a chico? Es necesario que sea algún familiar o conocido para registrar sus datos cuando lleguemos al hospital

Yo… soy… –dudo un momento- Soy su hermano.

Bien, venga con nosotros.

Hai… Malik, Bakura –mirando a los chicos- Onegai busquen al abuelo de Yugi o a uno de sus amigos.

Si faraón, tal vez nuestros hikaris puedan decirnos donde viven ahora, déjalo en nuestras manos –le aseguró Malik-

Jhm… Arigato –sonrió incrédulo-

Bah, no lo agradezcas solo lo hago por saldar la deuda por dejarnos venir contigo –respondió Malik indiferente-

Ya, basta de puro bla bla bla y a andar que tenemos mucho por recorrer –dijo un impaciente Bakura-

Yami subió a la ambulancia mientras los chicos corrían en búsqueda de sus hikaris, el chico miraba con angustia a su luz, le dolía tanto verlo así con el rostro manchado de sangre que surgía de la herida cerca de su sien, con los ojos cerrados como su durmiera, luego una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver el montón de cosas que rodeaban el cuerpo de pequeño, un collarín, cintos que lo mantenían en un mismo lugar, un largo y delgado tuvo que le suministraba un líquido transparente a través de sus venas, y una pinza sobre su dedo indice que conectaba a una pequeña maquina que emitía pequeños pitidos y una verde línea se movía en la pantalla…

"Ra, pero que son todas esas cosas?" –pensó extrañado-

**Que seria de mí sin tus besos.**

**Esos besos que me elevan hacia lo profundo.**

**Y me hacen caer hacia lo más alto.**

**Que eres tú.**

**Que seria de mí sin esa mirada.**

**Esa mirada que perturba mis sentidos.**

**Pero a la vez inunda de luz mis pobres ojos.**

**Esos pobres ojos que solamente admiran tu belleza.**

Disculpe… ¿Cuál es el nombre de su hermano y el suyo? –lo interrumpió uno de los paramédicos-

Ah si… gomen, su nombre es Yugi Motto y el mío Yami Atem Motto –contestó mientras el chico anotaba los datos en una hoja-

Edad?

17 y 20

Tipo de sangre?

Nani? –Yami abrió los ojos en sorpresa- No… no lo sé

Bien no se preocupe, los demás datos le serán tomados en recepción cuando lleguemos.

Hai… -repuso volviendo a su anterior semblante, no tenía ganas de responder otra pregunta más-

**Que seria de mí sin tu amor.**

**Ese amor que es como el dulce rocío de la mañana.**

**Y el encantador canto de las aves anunciándose.**

**Ese amor que hace mi alma crecer en ti.**

**Que seria de mí sin tus palabras.**

**Si al decirme que me amas brotas en mis suspiros.**

**Brotas en mi amor profundo hacia el infinito.**

**Que eres tú.**

De pronto el auto se detuvo llegando finalmente a su destino, las puertas se abrieron y poniéndose de pie los paramédicos para bajar del auto, bajar la camilla y por último Yami, inmediatamente los chicos comenzaron a rodar la camilla y detenerse ante unos médicos para brindar información… momentos después enmendaron su marcha por los pasillos del lugar. Yami estaba a punto de seguirlos…

Hey, joven esperé usted no puede ir –le detuvo una de las enfermeras en recepción-

Nani? Por qué no? –preguntó preocupado-

Gomen, pero primero tiene que darme los datos del paciente y luego esperar en aquel lugar mientras los médicos se encargan del chico –le informó la chica al momento de señalar la sala de espera- Esta estrictamente prohibido entrar en la sala de emergencias, solo personal autorizado puede hacerlo.

Demo… Yo quiero estar junto a Yugi, el me necesita ¿no se puede hacer una excepción? –dijo suplicante-

En verdad joven lo siento pero no se puede… ¿Por qué no mejor me da los datos de su hermano? Son necesarios.

De acuerdo –aceptó resignado- Su nombre es Yugi Motto, tiene 17 años… -Yami comenzó con nerviosismo a dar todos los datos posibles-

Una hora ya había transcurrido sin ninguna novedad, Yami caminaba en círculos alrededor de la sala de espera pues a él más que una hora le parecía toda una eternidad y ni señales del médico, ni de Bakura o Malik con los demás... Mientras tanto en casa de Joey…

Oigan chicos, no creen que Yugi ya se demoró mucho en venir –dijo preocupada una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color-

Si tienes razón Tea, hace una hora que debió haber llegado… Le llamaré a su casa de seguro aun no esta listo –respondió un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés quien tomo el teléfono para llamar a su amigo… 1 tono, 2… 5…- que raro no contesta

Se nos está haciendo tarde para llevar las cosas a casa de Ryou ¿qué estará haciendo que no ha llegado? –se preguntó Tristan un poco preocupado-

Es extraño, yo mismo lo vi esta mañana y me pidió que trajera las cosas –agregó Duke-

De pronto se escucha sonar un timbre con mucha insistencia

Ya voy –contestó Joey, pero no paraban de tocar- Grrr con un demonio ya dejen de tocar el maldito timbre ya voy –gritó enfadado, vaya sorpresa que se llevaría¿Marik, que sucede viejo?

Joey me temo que no les traigo buenas noticias –respondió el moreno con un semblante preocupado-

Qué… pero qué hacen aquí Malik y Bakura? –se sorprendió aun más al notar a los antiguos espíritus¿No me digas que este par de engendros del demonio han regresado para hacer de las suyas?

Vuelve a repetir eso maldita sabandija, nadie se atreve a insultarme y vive para contarlo –le amenazó Malik-

Tranquilízate Malik que no hemos venido a pelear –le regaño Marik-

Oigan, si ustedes dos están aquí eso quiere decir que… -interfirió Joey-

Que el faraón también está aquí –respondió con desgana Bakura-

Eso quiere decir ¿Qué está con Yugi, no es así? –inquirió Tea ya más tranquila-

Eso lo explica todo y nosotros preocupándonos por su retraso –repuso Duke con ironía-

Es verdad Yami está con él pero no en su casa… -agregó Marik volviendo a su semblante preocupado, entrando junto con los antiguos espíritus- Chicos será mejor que tomen asiento, lo que les voy a decir no es nada bueno…

Si Yami está con él pero no en su casa ¿entonces donde esta? –preguntó un Joey confundido-

Yugi está… -Marik inhala aire-

En un hospital –cortó Malik-

Quéeeeee? –dijeron todos sorprendidos-

Es… es una broma ¿verdad? –preguntó Tea incrédula-

Me estás llamando mentiroso? –gruñó Malik-

Es la verdad, hace un rato… cuando Ra nos trajo de regreso, fuimos a casa del chiquillo pero la casa estaba vacía luego escuchamos un extraño ruido y el faraón fue a ver… ahí se encontraba su hikari sobre el piso muy malherido –relató Bakura-

Oh por dios… Yugi! –murmuró Tea a punto de desmayarse-

Bien hay que avisarle a Ryou… -dijo Joey-

Ya me encargué de eso, de hecho ya debe estar camino al hospital solo faltamos nosotros –agregó Marik-

Entonces ¿qué estamos esperando? Muevanse que nuestro amigo nos necesita –ordenó Joey desesperado-

De regreso al hospital, el médico acababa de salir del quirófano con un semblante cansado y serio. Yami se acercó de inmediato hacia él para recibir noticias.

Gomen joven… Le tengo dos noticias, una es que logramos curar todas las heridas de su pequeño hermano… -sonrió tristemente-

Y la otra? –inquirió Yami aun más preocupado por la sonrisa del médico-

La otra es… que ahora depende de él luchar por su vida –finalizó con la voz apagada, para un médico también le es difícil dar esas noticias-

No… -dijo en un hilo de voz, la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría-

El chico ya fue trasladado a una habitación de terapia intensiva, permítame guiarle –le ofreció el galeno- Bien lo dejaré a solas para que pueda platicar con él, puede que lo escuche –dijo a modo de consuelo antes de cerrar la puerta-

Arigato… -le agradeció con una sonrisa forzada- Ra… Yugi –se entristeció aun más al ver a su querido aibou conectado a varios tubos delgados que le suministraban, aire, sangre, suero y a su vez estaba conectado al aparato que medía sus signos vitales, muy parecido al que vio en la ambulancia, tomó una silla colocándola a un lado de la cama, luego con mucho cuidado tomó la frágil mano del chico, su rostro estaba pálido, vendas cubrían su frente y brazo posterior- Yugi… espero que puedas escucharme…

**Que seria de mí sin ti.**

**Si me pierdo sin ti.**

**Si tu amor es el paraíso de mis pensamientos.**

**Y mis profundos pensamientos eres tú.**

Yugi…por ti es que regresé a este mundo…

**Que seria de mi sin ti.**

**Si mi felicidad es tu felicidad.**

**Mi tristeza es tu tristeza.**

**Mi existir eres tú, yo solo existo para ti. **

**Que seria de mi sin ti.**

**No quiero ni pensarlo.**

**Seria como rondar solo y muerto en el infinito.**

**Mi mente no puede adivinar que pasaria.**

Si tú me llegarás a faltar… no sabría lo que sería de mí… Te he extrañado tanto, desee tanto volver a verte y ahora tú… -nuevas y gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y su corazón latía adolorido-

**Yo he nacido para vivir en ti.**

**Y moriría a tu lado si tu me dejas aquí. **

**Es por eso que te digo.**

**Que seria de mí sin ti.**

"_Ahora es el momento… Atem, demuéstrame ¿qué harías por salvar a tu hikari?... tu prueba ya comenzó… su vida depende de ti… ¿qué harás?_" –de nuevo, al igual que en la cámara del antiguo Egipto, la habitación fue iluminada por una blanca y brillante luz y el tiempo fue detenido-

Prueba¿Quieres decir con eso de que ya comenzó? –preguntó temiendo lo peor-

"_Desde el momento en el que llegaste a esta época tu prueba comenzó… lo que le sucedió al chico no fue cosa del destino…" _–Ra le dejó en claro la verdad del accidente-

Cómo?... Entonces, me estás diciendo que el accidente de Yugi ¿tú lo provocaste? –silencio¡Maldición, cómo demonios pudiste hacerle esto… Poner su vida en peligro por una maldita prueba¿en qué estabas pensando? –de nuevo el silencio reinó- Maldita sea Ra, respóndeme –gritó enfurecido-

_- "Dime… ¿qué es lo que harás?... ¿qué eres capaz de sacrificar por salvar su vida?..._ –Ra seguía preguntando en tono ecuánime e indiferente-

No!... responde mi pregunta ¿por qué lo hiciste, si él nunca te ha hecho nada?... ¿por qué? –insistió Yami sintiendo como la sangre le hervía de furia-

_- "Si no estas dispuesto a responder… entonces tu prueba habrá terminado y la vida del chico será mía"_ –reiteró el dios mientras que con su luz comenzaba a envolver el cuerpo del pequeño Yugi, sus signos vitales comenzaron a descender-

Maldición, eso nunca te lo voy a permitir… primero muerto antes de que lo apartes de mi lado –contestó retórico, tomando la mano de Yugi como impidiendo que se llevaran su alma-

_- "¿Es esa tú respuesta?... ¿Estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por salvar la suya?" _

_- _He… hasta la pregunta es necia –respondió reacio-Y si tuviera que pelear contigo, con mucho más gusto la sacrificaría.

_- "Entonces… que así sea"_ –finalizó el dios tomando la palabra de Yami quien al igual que Yugi se vio envuelto por una eminente luz, que poco a poco le fue arrebatando parte esencial de su energía-

Haaaa –gritó adolorido-

Una vez que Ra obtuviera lo deseado su presencia se desvaneció y el cuerpo da Yami cayó pesadamente sobre el piso de la habitación volviendo todo a la normalidad…

Continuará…

Hikaru D.: Hola! Que tal? Les encantó? Espero que si… no sé ustedes pero este cap. a mi me hizo llorar más… snif, snif… sob, sob… pobrecito de Yami cuanto sufre por su amado Yugi y oh malvado de Ra que le dijo la verdad de todo ¿a que no se lo esperaban, verdad? Jejeje… we… no soy muy buena en esto de la dramatización y sufrimiento de los personajes… pero creo que me quedó bien, lastima que esta vez mi yami no me haya ayudado con eso de que anda muy ocupada por europa… pero en fin… ah y antes de que se me pase de nuevo, en el capitulo anterior (huh… me sentí Yami cuando habla dando el resumen al empezar el anime..je) olvidé mencionar que las letras de canciones le pertenecen… la primera, que es alusiva al sentir de Yugi es de la canción Tal vez es amor de Chayanne y la segunda alusiva a Yami es Volverte a ver de Juanes y… el poema en este cap. Se titula Que sería de mi sin ti de Jonathan Saenz, no es un autor en especial pero encontré su poema en una page y me gustó para el fic… Ah y disculpen la demora pero por causa de un pequeño accidente, gracias a dios no fue nada grave, solo tuve algunos golpes pero por el susto que me dio se me fueron todas las ideas y hasta que se me pasó pude terminarlo… ahora si espero que ningun contratiempo vuelva a ocurrir y pueda escribir más pronto el chap siguiente jijijiji.

Agradecimientos a:

Suzuko: Jejeje gomen por dejarte picada y por las demora en este chap y como nueva review te agradezco tu buena suerte y felicitación, comentarios como el tuyo me hacen sentir bien y saber que voy por buen camino… Arigato y espero leerte en el review que dejes para este chap.

Sakura Kitsuhara: También gomen por haber terminado así el chap anterior pero es parte del trama… ¿en verdad te hicieron reir algunas escenas? Vaya, pensé que no resultarían muy graciosas… Arigato por tus comentarios y espero poder actualizar más pronto y poder llegar al final para recibir tus comentarios de lo que te gustó y no de mi fic… Ja ne, nos leemos en el siguiente chap.

Kao-ZerGan: Cielos, no te enojes tanto con el conductor realmente no fue su culpa como habrás descubierto en este chap. Es con Ra con quien debes enojarte… ups! No, no es cierto… son cosas mías jejeje… mejor digo que yo o sino me va mal… y bueno una vez terminado este chap. Podré actualizar más seguido…we… eso espero… Arigato por tus comentarios y por continuar siguiéndome en esta loca aventura.

Por cierto, disculpen con los errores al comienzo de los dialogos, deberían aparecer los guinespero por alguna razón la page no me acepta los cambios... grrr... me hace rabiar, por más que intento lo vuelve a dejar igual... en fin...

Ja ne!


	7. Despertares

Capítulo 7

Despertares.

Yami había estado hablando con el pequeño Yugi tal y como el médico le dijo y sintiendo como si este le escuchara, le decía lo mucho que le haría falta si se rindiera en su lucha por la vida y lo dejara solo una vez más… Le contaba lo mucho que le había extrañado, hasta que Ra se apiado de él y cumplió su deseo, más no se imaginaba que Ra se presentaría ante él develándole la verdad, pidiéndole a cambio una prueba que le permitiera permanecer ahí. Ante lo cual Yami se reveló ante la actitud de su dios y en un reto aceptó la dichosa prueba, una vez aceptado, el dios procedió a arrebatarle parte de su energía vital…

"_Tus palabras han sido aceptadas, no te enfrentaré en duelo, olvidaré tu rebeldía más a cambio todos tus dones te serán arrebatados y vivirás como un mortal más. Atem, tu prueba ha terminado… Ahora enfrenta la realidad" _–se escuchó decir antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad-

Qué fue eso? –se preguntó un chico de cabellos albinos y ojos color café quien caminaba en dirección hacia la habitación de donde provino la luz, apresuró el paso para entrar a la habitación- Oh por Ra… ¿Yami? –el albino se sorprendió al ver al antiguo faraón que yacía inconsciente sobre el piso- Enfermera!

Qué sucede? –preguntó una de las enfermeras que entró al escuchar el llamado de Ryou- Oh por dios…llamaré a un medico –le dijo a Ryou mientras salía en búsqueda del galeno-

Qué significa todo esto… por qué está aquí Yami… y si él está aquí quiere decir que…?

Quien es usted? –le interrumpió el médico desconfiado de él con una fría mirada-

Gomen, mi… mi nombre es Ryou Bakura y… soy un amigo –respondió intimidado

Onegai, le pediré que salga un momento mientras atendemos al otro muchacho –pidió suavizando su mirada-

Ha… hai –acató saliendo del cuarto- "Si Yami está aquí… ¿también lo estará Kura?" –pensó mientras se recargaba en la pared frente al cuarto-

Ryou! –le llamó una conocida voz, el chico volteó inmediatamente-

Masaka! Kura? –preguntó incrédulo al ver a su yami- entonces es verdad…?Kura! –corrió a abrazarlo-

Ryou! –lo recibió con un golpe en la cabeza- Baka, no me abraces en público

Itaiiii… me dolió –sobándose el golpe con gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos-

Heh… gomen… -carraspeó- quiero decir… Te lo merecías –repuso fingiendo indiferencia para luego regalarle una pequeña sonrisa-

Ya Kura… no seas tan duro con tu hikari que bien te morías por verle de nuevo –dijo Malik en burla-

Urasai Malik! –gritó airado-

Shhh! –le callaron todos-

Qué… dem... –siguió alzando la voz de no ser porque todos le taparon la boca a excepción de Malik-

Kura! Este es un hospital, no pedes estar gritando –le reprendió-

Ra… ¡fueltenme que me eftan ahofgando! –gruñó. Luego lo soltaron- Y eso a mi ¿qué? –repuso nuevamente indiferente-

Ra… que baka -murmuró Malik avergonzado dándose una palmada en su frente- por lo menos yo si respeto –se dijo a si mismo en tono airoso, mirada fulminante de Bakura-

Onegai… Kura ya no grites tanto –esta vez Ryou le suplicó- "No… esa cara no… así no puedo negarme…" –suspiró resignado- Esta bien

Arigato –nuevamente le dijeron todos, sin Malik claro-

Y bien… ¿Ryou ya viste a Yugi¿Está bien, cómo se encuentra… y Yami? –inquirió Tea quien era la más preocupada de todos-

Tea –tanta pregunta lo dejó mareado-

Tea mira lo que hiciste… hikari ¿estás bien?... reacciona!–Bakura lo toma de los hombros y lo sacude-

Ne? –sacudiendo su cabeza- Hai… estoy bien. Bueno responderé las preguntas… Eerr si, vi a Yugi pero no muy bien, es decir solo lo vi de reojo… -respondió tratando de ordenar sus ideas, la sacudida lo confundió aun más-

Nani? –mirada confusa general, exceptuando a Malik y Bakura-

Bueno… verán, cuando yo llegué vi un resplandor blanco saliendo de esta habitación me apresuré en entrar y al hacerlo encontré a Yami inconsciente en el piso –se explicó mejor-

Nani? –de nuevo confusión general-

Hai… supongo que fue por el esfuerzo que hizo al regresar a nuestra época –agregó el albino ajeno a la realidad-

Nee… Nosotros hemos venido junto con el faraón y nadie realizó esfuerzo alguno para volver así que todos llegamos bien –corrigió y agregó Malik-

Sou… El resplandor solo puede significar una cosa… -los mejores amigos de Yugi y los hikaris de los antiguos espíritus miraban con interés a Kura-

Joven Ryou –lo interrumpió el médico- Oh… ¿ustedes también son conocidos de los muchachos?

Hai… somos sus amigos –respondió Tea, Malik y Kura hicieron gestos reprobatorios-

Bien, supongo que quieren saber el estado de sus dos amigos ¿no es así? –los chicos asintieron- De acuerdo síganme, les explicaré en la sala de espera –sugirió el galeno- Miren, la condición del más joven no es muy buena, el accidente fue muy duro lo que provocó varias rupturas de huesos entre ellos, los del brazo izquierdo y dos costillas que afortunadamente no atravesaron el pulmón, pudimos reponer todo en su lugar él tiempo se encargara de que sus huesos se soldaran por cuenta propia, en cuanto al golpe en la cabeza le causo un coagulo de sangre que también intervenimos, ahora solo queda esperar a que el chico reaccione para saber los resultados… -les explicó el médico con franqueza- En cuanto al otro muchacho se encuentra en buenas condiciones

Todos los amigos de Yugi temieron lo peor ante aquellas palabras más sin embargo guardaban esperanzas porque nada grave sucediera... Dentro de la habitación donde en camas distintas se encontraban dos chicos con gran parecido entre si; cualquiera que los viera diría que son hermanos o gemelos pero sus estaturas hacen la diferencia… uno de ellos comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia…

Nani?... Qué lugar es éste… do-dónde estoy? –se preguntó levantándose repentinamente de la cama- Cómo llegué aquí?... Arg –se llevó una mano a la cabeza que le daba vueltas, así que nuevamente se recostó. Imágenes acudieron a su memoria- Ra… ya recuerdo… Yugi! –nuevamente se levantó mirando a su alrededor- Yugi… -su mirada lo encontró en una cama junto a él, con un gran esfuerzo se dirigió hacia él, el mareo era tremendo todo a su alrededor giraba pero no le importaba, su prioridad era llegar con su aibou y saber si aun seguía con vida o Ra lo había apartado de su lado, con paso vacilante logró llegar con él- Yugi… -tomó su mano, aun seguía con vida- gracias a Ra aun vives… –gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, eran de felicidad por aun tenerlo a su lado- Aibou… ai shiteru –le susurró al oído, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios a pesar de que su pequeño amor se encontraba inconsciente y con semblante pálido seguía viéndose adorable, Yami acarició con ternura su mejilla- Onegai Yugi… vive, hazlo por mi… vive y vuelve a regalarme esa bella sonrisa que tanto he extrañado y soñado… si tu te fueras… no podría seguir viviendo, no lo soportaría… mi vida ya no tendría sentido… Yugi no quiero perderte, no cuando he descubierto que yo… te amo… -con estas ultimas palabras dichas aun en un susurro, el chico se acercó a Yugi rozando suavemente sus labios y luego depositar un tierno beso sobre ellos-

… -una chica de cabellos castaños que logró conseguir el permiso para entrar a la habitación quedó paralizada, justo cuando giró la perilla para entrar escuchó las palabras que el joven faraón le dijera a su hikari, Tea estaba en shock se negaba a creer lo que había escuchado y visto… dejó caer el muñequito que compró para su amado Yugi en una tienda cerca del hospital, quien ahora estaba siendo besado por su antiguo amor… sin quererlo azotó la puerta para luego salir corriendo-

Gomen… yo… "Ra, estoy en problemas!" – pensó Yami con los ojos cerrados e incorporándose rápidamente al escuchar tremendo azote- Eh? No hay nadie… -suspiró aliviado- habrá sido mi imaginación? Ra… creo que fue una señal de que debo andar con cuidado con lo que hago –una gotita resbalo por su cabeza- Nadie más que Malik y Bakura saben mi secreto…

Tea! –le llamó Joey quien la vio salir corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y decidió seguirla- Espera… ¿qué te sucede… le paso algo malo a Yugi? –preguntó al momento de alcanzarla y agarrarla de los hombros-

Iie… Onegai… no me preguntes nada, quiero estar sola –le pidió al momento de librarse del agarre del rubio-

Pero… -insistió Joey-

Joey… quiero estar sola, qué no lo puedes entender? –le gritó enojada, su corazón latía fuertemente presa del dolor-

Esta bien, no sé que es lo que haya sucedido y que te puso así pero yo quiero saberlo… ¿Es por Yugi? -Tea lo miraba suplicante no quería responderle, Joey suspiró y asintió- De acuerdo te dejaré sola, demo… onegai prométeme que cuando te sientas mejor voy a ser el primero en saberlo

Hai… -respondió en un susurro, no estaba muy convencida de poder contarle de lo que fue testigo, desvió su mirada dio media vuelta y salió del hopital-

Solo espero que no sea algo grave… Grrr odio que todo esto esté pasando, primero Yugi, luego Yami y ahora Tea… qué demonios está pasando aquí? –gruñó revolviéndose los cabellos-

Joey ¿Qué sucedió con Tea… por que se fue tan repentinamente? –le preguntó Tristan-

No lo sé, no quiso decirme nada –respondió moviendo la cabeza negativamente-

Que extraño… -dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros- Vamos, regresemos con los demás recuerda que solo tenemos cinco minutos para ver a Yami y Yugi

Hai… ya voy –respondió dibujando una pequeña sonrisa, nuevamente vería a Yami uno de sus mejores amigos-

Eh?... pero que hace esto aquí –preguntó Ryou quien se encontró sobre el piso el osito de peluche que Tea había comprado para Yugi y lo tomo entre sus manos-

Qué no es ese el peluche que Tea compró para Yugi –inquirió un chico moreno de cabellos cenizos y ojos color lavanda-

Si… me pregunto que la habrá puesto así, estaba llorando –se preguntó pensativo-

Sea lo que sea a nosotros no nos incumbe –aseguró Marik girando la perilla para abrir la puerta y entrar- Yami?

Qué no deberías estar en cama? –le preguntó un Ryou sorprendido de que el chico estuviera levantado y sentado junto a Yugi-

Iie… ya estoy bien –respondió moviendo lentamente la cabeza en negación-

Pero qué fue lo que te hizo perder el conocimiento –quiso saber el albino-

Una prueba… que solo espero en Ra la haya pasado y Yugi se recupere pronto -respondió Yami por lo bajo ocultando sus ojos entre sus rubios mechones-

Nani? –dijeron ambos chicos con un semblante confundido-

No es nada, ya me encuentro mejor –repuso regalándoles una sonrisa al notar sus miradas- quien realmente importa es Yugi, estoy seguro que muy pronto abrirá sus ojos ¿no lo creen así? –le preguntó mientras miraba con ternura a su lindo hikari-

Hai –respondieron sus interlocutores-

Ra… pareciera que solo duerme y aun con todas esas cosas sobre su cuerpo sigue viéndose como un inocente chico –le aludió Marik al acercarse junto al chico-

Hai… quién se iba a imaginar que alguien como él pudiera ser victima de algo tan cruel como un accidente, él que siempre se mantuvo fuerte y sonriente ante los problemas de la vida, brindando su calidez, ayuda y generosidad sin importar quien fuera, ahora esta aquí entre vendajes y tubos luchando por su vida… quiera Ra que pronto se recupere –deseo Ryou de corazón dejando el osito junto a la almohada-

Qué osito tan bonito es tal y como a Yugi le gustan… arigato Ryou! –le agradeció Yami-

No… no es nada –respondió sonrosado- pero a quien deberías agradecerle es a Tea –repuso el aludido al corregir a quien se le debe agradecer-

Tea? –preguntó sorprendido-

Hai… ella lo compró para Yugi, de hecho fue la primera en venir para acá… pero no sabemos que le sucedió de pronto salió corriendo y con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas –agregó Marik-

La…La primera?... Llo-llorando dicen? –preguntó nervioso-

Si… oye Yami ¿tú sabes por qué? –inquirió Ryou-

"Entonces no fue mi imaginación… oh por Ra!" –Un tic nervioso apareció en sus labios haciendo un gracioso movimiento, en sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación-

Yami, estás seguro que de estás bien? –lo interrogó Marik preocupado por el semblante del faraón-

Err… S-si e-estoy bien… je… jeje –rió nervioso-

Si tú lo dices –aceptó el morenito encogiéndose de hombros- Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, afuera esperan Joey, Tristan y Duke.

Minutos después de que los chicos salieran, entraron los antes mencionados, platicaron un buen rato con Yami poniéndolo al tanto de todas las situaciones por las que Yugi había pasado, sin que se dieran cuenta esto hacía que Yami admirara y amara más a su lindo ángel. Finalmente entraron Bakura y Malik.

Gracias a Ra que vinieron –dijo Yami aliviado-

Ra, ni que quisiéramos verte a ti y a tu patético hikari –repondió Malik con fastidio-

No te emociones tanto que a regañadientes lo hicimos por petición de nuestros hikaris, pero ya nos vamos –respondió un enojado Bakura-

Pero…

Ja ne –se despidió Malik-

Esperen… -insistió-

¿Qué demonios quieres? –repuso un irritado Kura-

Es que… -dudó, sabía que no lo escucharían pero aun así se los diría- Creo que estoy en un problema y no sé que hacer –dejo decir-

Cómo… el faraón dice tener un problema, no sabe que hacer y además nos pide nuestra ayuda? Ra esto sí que no me lo pierdo –se burló Malik-

¿Y qué te hace suponer que te vamos a ayudar? –dijo un desafiante Kura-

Me deben una ¿lo recuerdan?... Si no fuera por mi, ustedes aún permanecerían en el antiguo Egipto –respondió obstinado mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Patético… -bufó Bakura-

¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Jhm –se burló Yami sonriente ante su victoria- Iré directo al grano, ustedes vieron que Tea salió llorando ¿no es asi?

Si… ¿qué con la odiosa? –repuso Malik con fastidio-

Pues creo que yo tuve la culpa –Kura y Malik ahora si que lo miraban con interés, el faraón había hecho llorar a la odiosa de Tea y eso si que era digno de escucharse-

Continúa… continúa, que se pone interesante –insistió Malik-

Ra… -una gotita resbaló por su nuca al ver tanto interés- Verán… Joey y Tristan me contaron que Tea, bueno ella no se los ha dicho pero… -comenzó a narrar según lo que le dijeron- … y bueno, creo que me escuchó…

Te escuchó?... ¿Qué te escuchó? –insistió nuevamente Malik, le interesaba saber por qué la chiquilla odiosa salió llorando-

Escuchó todo lo que le dije a Yugi… Y cuando digo todo es todo… -ambos chicos arquearon una ceja como diciendo: que con eso?- Ra…¿no lo entienden?... Bakas me refiero a que ella escuchó cuando yo le decía a Yugi todo lo que siento por él, me escuchó decir que… que lo amo –tartamudeó frustrado-

Bravo! –le aplaudió Malik- Hasta que hiciste algo bueno faraón y le rompiste el corazón a la fastidiosa esa.

Nani? –gritó perturbado-

No te azotes faraón, ha sido lo mejor que has podido hacer –siguió felicitándolo el moreno-

Cómo? Malik esto no es un juego, estoy hablando en serio. –le reprochó-

Yo también faraón… Míralo por el lado bueno, sin querer te deshiciste de una rival de amores así que tienes el camino libre para tener para ti y solamente para ti a tu "amado hikari" –reiteró Malik usando un tono meloso en la última frase-

Opino lo mismo que el cuida tumbas –secundó Kura- No lo crees conveniente? Con Tea a un lado tu y Yugi serán la pareja más patética y absurdamente feliz.

Ra… -dijo al tiempo que se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano- que baka fui al pensar que ustedes me ayudarían

Cómo? Todavía que te hacemos ver el lado bueno nos agradeces así… que malo eres faraón, me has ofendido –dramatizó Malik agachado con una estelita negra sobre su cabeza y haciendo círculos con el dedo sobre el piso-

Ra, qué patético eres Malik –le regañó Bakura- Bueno, nosotros ya cumplimos con nuestra parte es decisión tuya aceptarla o no. Así que si no les importa yo tengo muchas primordiales cosas que hacer que estar aquí escuchando los patéticos problemas del faraón –finalizó el albino-

Y una de esas prioridades de casualidad ¿no tiene por nombre Ryou? –le pilló Malik-

Cállate, que demonios te importa! –le recriminó el albino azotando la puerta-

Que genio… -dijo irónico- Bueno yo también tengo cosas que hacer… -se excuso mientras salía de la habitación-

Al fin se fueron –respiró Yami aliviado, ese par siempre le causaba dolores de cabeza- Aunque… tal vez tengan razón con Tea fuera de mi camino entre Yugi y yo no habrá obstáculos… pero qué demonios estoy pensando… Tea siente algo por Yugi… y creo que también siente algo por mi pero… yo… y si Yugi… Ra… en qué lío me he metido –rabió revolviéndose los cabellos- pero Yugi no… no puede sentir lo mismo por ella o si?... –titubeó sentándose junto al chico- Claro que no tonto –se reprendió a sí mismo- sino no te hubiera dicho esas palabras… -lo miró sonriente recordando cuando Yugi le dijo que le gustaba-… Bueno eso ahora no importa, sea cual sea el obstáculo estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo, aunque eso implique lastimar a otras personas… Yugi te amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a todo –le susurró con seguridad acariciando el rostro del pequeño-

Continuará…

* * *

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo… y como siempre dejándoles en suspenso, gomen pero es algo que no puedo evitar y disculpen si la historia va lento pero yo solo escribo según las ideas que surjan en mi, es por eso que en ocasiones me demoro, no tengo nada escrito por adelantado así que todo surge en su momento y bueno en esta ocasión no puse ningún poema o canción ya que solo quería dedicarme a lo que iba sucediendo después de que Ra se presentó, pensé que iba a resultar muy corto pero creo que me equivoqué… Por cierto unas amigas me han dicho que han estado borrando fics, yo solo espero que no borren el mío pues me ha costado mucho, rueguen por que no ocurra y si lo hacen pues no se preocupen que gracias al aviso he salvado la historia y si esto sucede pues tendre que subirla nuevamente…y para finalizar a contestar reviews

Suzuko! Que gusto leerte de nuevo chica, muchas gracias por los saludos y felicitaciones y más gracias por continuar leyéndome, solo espero que no sea la última vez pues no me gustaría que el fic fuera eliminado… pero en fin nos leemos en el siguiente chap. JA NE

Lila! Gomen no quise hacerte sufrir ni llorar con lo que le hice a Yami y a Yugi pero tenía que hacerlo, y bueno como te habrás dado cuenta el faraoncito (léase de forma cariñosa) aun sigue con vida… ¿Cómo matar a un bombón tan adorable y lindo como él? (ups… Holly si estas leyendo esto gomen, es un halago a tu Yami jejeje) En fin, gracias por tus comentarios y aunque no reciba muchos reviews yo seguiré escribiendo mientras fanfiction no me borré el fic. JA NE

Ja ne a todos mis lectores y espero leerlos en los reviews y agradecerles en el siguiente chap.


	8. Recuerdos perdidos

Capítulo 8

Recuerdos perdidos

Todo esta oscuro y solitario, nada se distingue en la oscuridad... solo se aprecia la silueta de una joven, es delgada y de cabello corto color castaño su sombra es blanca y corre sin sentido por todo el lugar, se detiene un momento y mira a su alrededor, su cara muestra desorientación, empieza a correr de nuevo y después de un buen rato tropieza parece que va a llorar, solo agacha la cabeza y su fleco tapa sus ojos color café, después de unos segundos se le escucha sollozar se siente confundida, de pronto una luz ilumina todo el lugar y la escena cambia, ahora se ve a ella misma de pie frente a una puerta, en sus manos lleva un presente, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios al imaginar la alegría del receptor de tan tierno obsequio.

Un mejor regalo no pude haber elegido… le encantan los peluches! –se dijo alegre, colocó una de sus manos sobre la perilla para abrir la puerta y antes de abrir escuchó una voz masculina muy conocida por ella- Esa voz… Yami…

Onegai Yugi… vive, hazlo por mi… vive y vuelve a regalarme esa bella sonrisa que tanto he extrañado y soñado… si tu te fueras… no podría seguir viviendo, no lo soportaría… mi vida ya no tendría sentido…

Pobre Yami, se ha encariñado tanto con Yugi –se dijo a si misma cuando escuchó esa parte de la platica de Yami con Yugi. Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta para no ser escuchada y mucho menos interrumpir a Yami quien seguía hablando-

…Yugi no quiero perderte, no cuando he descubierto que yo… te amo… -con estas ultimas palabras dichas aun en un susurro, el chico se acercó a Yugi rozando suavemente sus labios y luego depositar un tierno beso sobre ellos-

No puede ser… -exclamó por lo bajo, abriendo enormemente los ojos completamente sorprendida, esas palabra y el beso le habían caído como si un gran balde de agua fría le hubieran echado encima- No puede ser… Yami… tu… tu no… -tartamudeó dando un paso atrás-

Nuevamente la escena cambió regresando a la oscuridad… pero esta vez como si de un pasillo se tratase al final este se veía iluminado por una luz que surgía de una aparente habitación…

Tea… ven… tengo algo que mostrarte… -le llamó otra voz conocida y de la puerta salió un jovencito no muy alto, de cabello tricolor y hermosos ojos color violeta-

Yugi?... eres tu? –preguntó dudosa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-

Si, soy yo… ven… -le dijo invitándola a ir con él, pero sin esperarla rápidamente se dio media vuelta para regresar a la habitación-

Espera… Yugi –le llamó al ver que se alejaba- Ay… porque me haces correr… –se quejó- Yugi… estas aquí?... –le preguntó al notar lo complicado del lugar que parecía un laberinto, una gotita surgió sobre su cabeza- Yugi no estoy para juegos… -instintivamente se fijo en una puerta al final de unas escaleras, tenía el dibujo de un osito se acercó a ella y sin siquiera tocarla esta se abrió por si sola…-

Aw… aw… Yami… eso duele –se quejaba el pequeño-

Lo siento Yugi… trataré de ser mas suave –se disculpo Yami apenado-

Yugi, pero que…? Oh por dios! –exclamó horrorizada- No, esto no puede estar pasando… no puede ser… -ahí frente a sus ojos pudo ver como Yugi y Yami estaban en una posición muy comprometedora, los dos completamente desnudos y el primero siendo embestido por el otro, esta vez con mas cariño. Yugi ahora se quejaba no por el dolor sino por el placer…-

Yami… mhm… más… más… aw… Yami… Ai shiteru –le dijo en un susurro-

Ai shiteru mi koibito… ai shiteru –decía Yami con un gran amor reflejado en su mirada-

Ya basta! –gritó la chica pero al parecer ninguno la escuchó, los dos se besaban con candoroso amor y entregaban mutuamente una y otra vez- Basta… no quiero ver más… deténganse… -suplicaba presa del dolor, un río de lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas- Es suficiente… DETENGANSE! –gritó al momento de despertar completamente alterada y respirando con dificultad- No puede ser… por que… por qué me hacen esto… Yugi… -se soltó a llorar…-

Varios días transcurrido ya desde el trágico accidente…Un nuevo día y nada aun había cambiado. La inocente víctima, aun continuaba inconsciente sin dar señales de querer reaccionar, estaba en estado de coma y no mostraba cambio alguno, cualquiera sugeriría que lo dejaran ir en paz que ya no lo mantuvieran en un mundo en el que ya no est�, más sin embargo los médicos y sus amigos, oraban y mantenían las esperanzas de que el chico pronto abriría los ojos, les saludaría como si nada y les regalaría aquella dulce y cálida sonrisa que tanto les gustaba y que les transmitía paz y tranquilidad. Su otro igual había permanecido fiel a su lado todo ese tiempo, ya no le extrañaba que el abuelo del chico no se presentara, sus amigos le habían puesto al tanto sobre de la lamentable muerte del anciano y de lo mucho que el nieto había sufrido y se prometió a sí mismo cuidar y estar junto a él pasase lo que pasase. Pero ahora su semblante comenzaba a preocupar a sus amigos, se le notaba ojeroso y delgado signos de que no había dormido ni se alimentaba bien solo por estar junto a su aibou para verlo despertar…

Ohayo, Yami-san! –le saludó con alegría un chico rubio de ojos castaños-

Ohayo –le saludó el aludido con voz apagada-

Viejo te ves muy cansado… ¿porqué no vas a casa de Yugi, te tomas un baño, comes algo, duermes un poco y luego regresas? Mira que te hace mucha falta –aconsejó Joey, pero Yami no mostró emoción alguna- Vamos, lo necesitas y si es por Yugi no te preocupes he pedido permiso en la escuela así que me quedaré con él todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Pero… -interfirió al momento de recordar un pequeño detalle-

Nada de peros has lo que te digo. Yo me encargo de Yug o… ¿no confías en mi? –preguntó Joey un poco indignado-

No es eso –negó Yami- Es solo que… no tengo forma de entrar –respondió apenado-

¿Cómo?… llevas varios días aquí y no has buscado las llaves de su casa… -le dijo a modo de regaño, Yami se avergonzó aun más- lo más probable es que Yugi llevaba sus llaves consigo solo es cuestión de buscarlas entre los bolsillos de su ropa y sino pues… puedes ir a mi casa yo te prestaría algunas de mis ropas –le ofreció gustoso-

Ra… -una gotita resbaló por su frente al momento de imaginarse así mismo con las extrañas ropas de Joey- Arigato, pero nada perdemos con buscar… je je je

Jhmp, de acuerdo –respondió el rubio haciendo un puchero por el comentario- Por cierto… no ha venido Tea?

Tea?... Eerr… no, no ha venido –respondió evadiendo la mirada de Joey-

Que extraño… nos dijo que en la mañana vendría –se encogió de hombros- supongo que tuvo un imprevisto.

Ha… hai, eso debió ser –agregó nervioso mientras buscaba el objeto mencionado entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Yugi- Ah creo que he encontrado las llaves

De verdad? Bueno entonces ve a su casa, haces lo que te dije y también de paso le traes algunas ropas, necesita un cambio, no puede estar todo el tiempo en batas –comentó guiñándole un ojo-

Ra –se ruborizó- No había pensado en eso. Bien nos vemos en un rato, cuida bien de él –se despidió con una media sonrisa-

Hai

Yami caminaba muy pensativo… que tonto había sido en ningún momento se le ocurrió lo del baño y de solo imaginarse siendo él quien le diera el baño le hacia ruborizar de sobremanera… sacudió su cabeza para ahuyentar esas comprometedoras imágenes, volviendo a la realidad se dio cuenta de que ya estaba cerca de la casa de su aibou, esta no distaba mucho del hospital, de a ratos miraba de reojo por la ventanilla para ver el camino que la ambulancia siguió por si a caso. Abrió la puerta miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al notar que todo seguía casi igual de no ser porque ahora el ambiente se sentía frío y solitario una gran tristeza invadió todo su ser podía al imaginarse a su lindo ángel viviendo solo sin la compañía de su abuelo o de él mismo… caminó hasta llegar a las escaleras y subió para entrar a la habitación de Yugi, otra sorpresa más, la habitación seguía tal y como la vio por últimas el único detalle diferente eran dos fotos enmarcadas sobre la mesita de noche, una donde estaban todos sus amigos, junto con el abuelo y la más cercana a la cama era una que ambos se tomaron aquel día que fueron al parque de diversiones, Yami la tomó en sus manos y sonrió dejando la foto en su lugar, buscó algunas ropas para él y Yugi y luego se metió a bañar…

Yugi… -dejo decir mientras introducía su cuerpo dentro de la bañera, sintiendo la calidez del agua se dejó llevar por la sensación- Solamente tú…

… Eres el que me hace vivir y sentir,

Solamente tú

Eres el que me hace vibrar y soñar,

Solamente tú

Eres el que habita mi corazón.

Solamente tú

Eres el que me acompaña

En mis tristezas y mis alegrías.

Solamente tú

Eres el que ha estado a mi lado

Cuando más lo he necesitado.

Solamente tú

Eres el que me hace sentir querido.

Y que entraste a mi corazón

Cuando nadie más había podido.

Y solamente tú

Eres al que he amado y seguiré amando

Desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre.

Un par de horas transcurrieron después de que Yami fuera a casa de Yugi, tomara un baño, comiera y durmiera para después regresar al hospital y por tercera ocasión se llevaría otra sorpresa, de la puerta del hospital salía una chica de corto cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Yami quedó helado al verla no sabía que hacer, así que espero a que ella se acercara y le reclamara todo, sin embargo ella siguió su camino sin siquiera mirarlo, lo había ignorado por completo, aun no estaba dispuesta a hablar no después de su pesadilla, sabía lo que Yami sentía por "su" Yugi, pero primero deseaba asegurarse de que Yugi sintiera lo mismo por él o ella y fuera él quien decidiera con quien estar. De solo pensarlo y recordar aquel sueño gruesas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, todo esto le causaba un gran dolor… Yami suspiró un poco aliviado pero aun preocupado por la nueva actitud de la chica pues su silencio le hacía temer lo peor, tomo una bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios e ingresó al hospital.

Viejo! Te sientes mejor? –le recibió Joey con su acostumbrada alegría-

Si me siento como nuevo, gracias por tu consejo. –Yami le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa-

No es nada… ¿por cierto no te encontraste a Tea?

Eh?... S-si p-pero creo que iba muy… distraída ni siquiera me miró –respondió evadiendo la mirada del rubio-

Tu también lo notaste? Últimamente ha estado muy reprimida, en sus ojos se nota que esta sufriendo –se encogió de hombros- supongo que es por Yugi pero también siento que hay algo más que la tiene así -dedujo el rubio-

Tu crees? Y… sa-sabes por qué… ya te dijo algo? –preguntó espantado, trataba de disimular sus nervios pero estos le traicionaban-

Mmmm, no y eso me preocupa… Pero bueno ya se le pasara, así son todas las chicas –respondió sin reparar en la reacción del faraón-

Esperemos que así sea… -suspiró quedito- "Lo siento por ella pero… amo tanto a Yugi y sé que el a mi también y si no, lucharé porque así sea" –pensó-

Yami… hey Yami… Tierra llamando a Yami –era Joey quien le llamaba- Yami!

Ra, que pasa! –exclamó asustado-

Nada, es que te estaba diciendo que voy a salir un momento pero estabas tan distraído que ni me escuchaste. Mira tengo un poco de hambre, así que iré a comer… –dijo al momento de salir del cuarto-

Bueno… ve tranquilo –suspiró sentándose a un lado de la cama, un ligero movimiento llamó su atención- Yugi?

Joven Motto buenas tardes –le saludo una enfermera al momento de entrar al cuarto-

Enfermera, Yugi… Yugi movió su mano! –exclamó alegre- eso quiere decir que pronto despertar�¿no es asi?

De verdad? Mire no quiero sonar dura pero no se haga muchas ilusiones, a veces los movimientos corporales son a causa de los nervios, le decimos acto-reflejo es algo normal.

Pero nunca antes se había movido, estoy seguro que no fue un movimiento de los que usted dice –repuso enojado-

Por favor háblame de tú –suspiró- Esta bien no discutiré contigo si así lo deseas creer… ahora si me lo permites es hora de su baño.

Si yo… esperaré aquí –respondió no muy convencido de las palabras que dijera la enfermera mientras se sentaba-

Oye… ¿Qué no piensas ayudarme? –le reclamo tratando de levantar a Yugi- Sabes que yo sola no puedo cargarlo

Go… gomen, se me olvidó por un momento –se levantó rápidamente y le ayudó-

Bueno por esta vez te lo paso –suavizó su mirada y luego le sonrió-

Con la ayuda de Yami llevaron al chico a un pequeño baño dentro del cuarto, la enfermera baño al chico mientras Yami espero fuera... Tiempo después Yugi ya se encontraba de nuevo sobre la cama.

Bien, por el momento es todo… en un rato más debe venir el médico a checarlo, cualquier cosa ya sabes que hacer –se despidió guiñándole el ojo-

Si… ya lo sé, así ha sido desde que estamos aquí –murmuró con desgano, en el momento recordó lo que minutos antes había sucedido y tomo la mano de Yugi entre las suyas- Yugi, yo sé que en verdad moviste tu mano y no como la enfermera dijo… verdad que lo hiciste… verdad que si… por favor Yugi, no me hagas perder las esperanzas y hazlo de nuevo –le pidió suplicante. Otro movimiento más- Eso es, así se hace! Sabía que podías escucharme… Yugi… mi Yugi arigato por escucharme –festejo con una gran sonrisa y se acercó para besarlo, a sus espaldas se escuchó un carraspeo, él inmediatamente se incorporó-

Yami –dijo Joey quien había hecho el sonido- ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo? En un hospital no se puede gritar –le reprimió-

Gomen Joey pero no pude evitarlo… es que… no lo vas a creer pero Yugi, ha movido su mano dos veces… ¿no te perece que es una buena señal? –le explicó con alegría mientras acariciaba su frente-

En serio? –preguntó incrédulo-

Tú tampoco me crees –inmediatamente borro su sonrisa, poniéndose serio-

No, digo si… -le sonrió- claro que es una buena señal, ya era hora de que el pequeño dormilón fuera a despertar… me imagino que no debe ser nada agradable permanecer tres días recostado sobre una cama nada cómoda y se dijo: Yugi por tu bien hay que despertar –bromeo el rubio soltando una alegre carcajada-

Je… -una gotita resbaló de su nuca- Yugi… -volteo a verlo, el aludido comenzó a abrir pesadamente los ojos- Aibou… -se sorprendió- Joey mira! Yugi… está abriendo los ojos! –exclamó-

Nani? –el rubio se acercó estrepitosamente y empujo a Yami con su mano derecha hacia abajo para ver de cerca a su amigo- Es verdad… Yug –sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- que alegría

Joey… Joey… -le llamaba Yami- Joey me estas lastimando! –le gritó-

Ah?... gomen –dejando de ejercer presión- creo que me emocioné demasiado jejeje.

Si, ya me di cuenta –arreglándose el cabello- "mi hermoso cabello… espera no es momento de pensar en tu cabello, Yugi ya está bien es lo que mas importa no tu tonto cabello" –se reprimió en pensamiento- Hola Yugi

… -Yugi abrió lentamente los ojos, sin articular palabra alguna, todo a su alrededor se veía borroso parpadeó un par de veces hasta obtener una buena vista, estaba confundido, nada de aquel lugar parecía conocido, luego miró al chico que estaba a su lado tomándolo de la mano- do… donde estoy? –preguntó aturdido-

Estas en un hospital viejo –le respondió un chico rubio en lugar de quien lo tomaba de la mano- Tuviste un accidente y fuiste traído a este lugar donde has estado inconsciente por cinco días –explicó-

Accidente? –preguntó el chico abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa. Intento levantarse, pero al momento de tratar de levantar su cuerpo de aquel lugar donde estaba recostado, un intenso dolor en su costado izquierdo lo mando nuevamente contra el colchón, brotando de sus labios un quejido lastimero, dejo de moverse, tal vez y así se le pasara aquel ardor que ahora sentía en aquella zona, luego se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza que en esos momentos comenzaba a punzarle, dándole cuenta de que estaba vendada- No…no lo recuerdo –dijo agobiado-

Yugi no te muevas… -le pidió Yami-

No te apures viejo, el médico nos dijo que es algo normal recibiste un buen golpe en la cabeza y habrá cosas que no podrás recordar como el accidente –volvió a explicarle el rubio-

Disculpen… puedo preguntarles algo? –pregunto dudoso amarrándose con fuerza la cabeza que continuaba punzándole-

Claro viejo! –afirmó el rubio-

Veo que sientes un gran dolor Yugi… por qué no mejor te recuestas, descansas un poco más y luego nos haces las preguntas que quieras –le sugirió el chico de cabello tricolor con un semblante muy preocupado-

Yugi?... por qué me llamas así?… es ese mi nombre?... es así como me llamo? –pidió saber, ambos acompañantes lo miraron extrañado-

Cómo, tampoco recuerdas tu nombre? –preguntó Joey incrédulo, el pequeño solo negó-

Entonces… contéstame algo… Tampoco sabes quienes somos? –interfirió Yami aun más preocupado, de nuevo un movimiento negativo-

… -Yugi apretó con sus manos las sabanas y cerró con fuerza sus ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar algo, pero nada, ni un solo recuerdo acudía a su blanca mente- No… no sé quienes son ustedes –respondió-

Masaka! –exclamó Yami abriendo los ojos de par en par con la mirada llena de incredulidad-

* * *

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un chap. más jejeje, bueno espero que también este sea de su agrado ya que cada vez y según me han dicho se pone más interesante, en fin… el poema de esta chap. se titula "Solamente tú" bien a responder reviews!

Cerry: Chica muchas gracias por tu idea me sirvió de mucho para iniciar este chapter, si ya sé que no fue real que fue solo en sus sueños pero de cualquier forma duele igual ¿no? Y no te creas estoy pensando en volverlo real, bueno todo depende de cómo logre hacerlo realidad… aunque ya tengo algunas ideas solo es cuestión de poder plasmarlas… Y bueno no es necesario que me conviertas en tu nueva santa yo solo cumplo con las sugerencias y peticiones y que tal aunque fue breve ¿te gusto como hice sufrir a esa bitch? Jajajaja.

Suzuko: Jejeje aquí me tienes con un chapter más y bueno poco a poco se ha ido descubriendo que pasa con Tea Yugi y Yami y ya más adelante se vera el resultado. Arigato por tu review

Lila: Verdad que se lo merecía? Y ya viste las consecuencias que tuvo por haber sido testigo de solo un beso? Jajajajaja… y estoy pensando en volverlo real para que sufra más, ahora Yami tiene más oportunidad! juar juar juar… ejem, ya veré si puedo incluir una de tus sugerencias… Arigato por leerme y dejar review.

Ja ne.


	9. Aunque no me recuerdes

Capitulo 9

Aunque no me recuerdes.

Atem, había permanecido largo rato junto a Yugi desde que el rubio se tomo un momento de descanso para ir a comer, una enfermera se hizo cargo de bañar al pequeño "hermano" de Yami Atem tal y como él les hizo creer desde el momento en el que Yugi ingresó al hospital. Tres días llevaba inconsciente sin dar señales de querer reaccionar, siempre con el semblante aparente de permanecer tranquilamente durmiendo… Joey había regresado y Yami le comentó con alegría que su aibou estaba reaccionado y después de tanto tiempo el joven de cabello tricolor y hermosos ojos color violeta de los que dejo ver su hermosura al reaccionar… se le notaba confundido y miraba extrañado a los dos jóvenes que le acompañaban en esos momentos, ellos le explicaron la razón de su estadía en el hospital y también la posible perdida de algunos recuerdos antes del accidente, pero que sorpresa se llevarían al descubrir que fue una perdida total…

_"Accidente?... No lo recuerdo… Disculpen… puedo preguntarles algo?... por qué me llamas así, es ese mi nombre, es así como me llamo? -Yugi apretó con sus manos las sabanas y cerró con fuerza sus ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar algo, pero nada, ni un solo recuerdo acudía a su blanca mente- No… no sé quienes son ustedes" –respondió desesperado-_ Masaka! –exclamó Yami abriendo los ojos de par en par, todas esas preguntas se repetían una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza provocándole un pequeño estado de shock, el chico se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla-

Hey Yami ¿estás bien? –preguntó el rubio al notar la reacción de Yami-

Ha… Hai –respondió en un susurro volviendo a la realidad- Es solo que… no me esperaba esto –confesó adolorido-

Tienes razón yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero hay que verle el lado bueno Yugi aun esta con vida y aunque tal vez no nos recuerde, lo mejor es que sigue estando con nosotros –profeso Joey sabiamente para alentar al otro chico- Bien, iré por el médico para darle la noticia, venga a chocarlo y sea el quien nos diga todo lo que necesitamos saber sobre la amnesia de Yug.

Arigato, eres un buen amigo –le agradeció Yami. Joey salió de la habitación y Yami regresó su mirada hacia Yugi- Gomen, sé que por el momento no recuerdas nada y no sabemos cuanto tiempo estés así pero… permíteme presentarme –regalándole una pequeña sonrisa-

Hai, te escucho –asintió el chico, devolviéndole la sonrisa que el faraón le había contagiado-

Bien… tu no lo recuerdas pero mi nombre es Yami Atem –omitió el apellido- tengo 20 años y vengo de un lugar muy lejano llamado Egipto… soy…

¿Dijiste Egipto? –lo interrumpió entusiasmado al escuchar ese nombre-

Si, Egipto –Yami lo miró sorprendido al ver su reacción cuando dijo esa palabra y se emocionó pensando en que su memoria había regresado-

Wow, sabes? a mi abuelo le gustaba mucho ir a ese lugar cuando era joven, era arqueólogo, aunque ahora solo va de excursión –confesó alegre-

Tu abuelo? –preguntó confundido, cómo podía recordar esas cosas del pasado y el presente no?-

Si! ya veras cuando venga por mi y te lo presente, estoy seguro de que se va a emocionar –repuso siempre alegre- es más cuando llegue a casa te mostraré el extraño objeto que encontró en una de sus excavaciones, dice que es un rompecabezas milenario y que si logras armarlo te concederá un deseo, yo ya lo armé, solo espero que cumpla mi deseo.

Pero Yugi…

Vaya, así que el joven Motto por fin ha reaccionado –lo interrumpió el galeno que acababa de entrar con una alegre sonrisa antes de que Yami le dijera la verdad sobre el abuelo- Cómo te sientes muchacho? –le preguntó mientras lo examinaba-

Me duele mucho la cabeza, ellos dicen que es por el golpe que me di en un accidente pero… no recuerdo nada –respondió-

Bueno eso es natural, el golpe que recibiste fue en el área de la memoria –señalo el lugar de su cabeza- y es posible que tengas una pérdida parcial, temporal o total –le explicó el médico- ustedes ya le han hecho algunos comentarios para ver si los recuerda?

Pues… Yo… Le hice algún comentario sobre Egipto y él me comentó sobre el abuelo, y algo que ocurrió hace casi dos años… -comentó Yami confundido-

Oh bueno suele suceder, entonces si puede recordar cosas que sucedieron en el pasado, entonces estamos hablando de que nuestro joven amigo tiene una pérdida temporal, lo que quiere decir que existen grandes posibilidades de que recupere la memoria

De verdad? –exclamó Joey entusiasmado quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación-

Hai… Bueno, le haré un último chequeo y si no hay nada de cuidado esta misma tarde podrá regresar a casa –dijo el medico mientras revisaba a su paciente. Yugi fue llevado a otro cuarto donde le harían una tomografía para descartar la presencia de algún tumor y la desaparición del coagulo sanguíneo que se había formado a causa del golpe- Bien, por el momento no presenta ningún problema, hemos hecho los análisis necesarios y todo indica que se encuentra estable, así que ahora mismo será dado de alta. Solo llenaré algunos documentos y podrá irse. –les informó el médico al momento de regresar junto con Yugi-

Escuchaste eso viejo… por fin regresarás a casa –comentó un alegre Joey-

Un último comentario, si de pronto el chico presenta algún problema o molestia no duden en traerlo para que sea atendido ¿de acuerdo? –comentó el galeno antes de salir. Yami y Joey asintieron-

Hai… Oye tú no me has dicho quién eres, Yami ya se presentó –le recordó una vez que el médico saliera-

Ah si que baka soy… Mi nombre es Joey Wheeler y aunque no lo recuerdes yo soy uno de tus mejores amigos –se presentó con orgullo-

De verdad eres mi mejor amigo? –Joey asintió- Vaya entonces mi deseo si fue concedido! –festejó con una risa alegre-

Claro! Hace ya dos años que somos los mejores amigos ¿qué no te lo dijo Yami? –mira a Yami de reojo con una mirada de reproche-

Etto… yo… a eso iba cuando tú y el médico nos interrumpieron –le reprochó con un gracioso puchero-

Jejeje pero no te enojes. Bueno Yugi, prepárate porque nos iremos a casa –dijo Joey realizando una pose graciosa de super héroe señalando la puerta-

Jijiji, Joey que gracioso eres –comentó Yugi quien se cubría la boca para no dejar escapar una sonora carcajada- Aww –se quejó agarrandose las costillas-

Oye no te burles –se quejó sacando la lengua avergonzado-

Te duele Yugi? –preguntó un preocupado Yami, es chico asintió- Eso es porque los huesos de tus costillas aun no sanan.

No sabía que también estuvieran fracturados, pero siempre eres así de gracioso? –le preguntó al rubio-

Si, siempre ha sido así, haciéndose el gracioso –Respondió Yami en un suspiro- ya te acostumbrarás de nuevo.

Hey viejo, tienes algún problema con que yo sea así? –gruñó ofendido-

No, ninguno solo fue un simple comentario, pero no deberías ofenderte al contrario es un halago porque siempre encuentras el mejor momento para alegrar el mal rato –le halagó-

Arigato pero no es nada, siempre he sido así y creo que nunca dejaré de serlo –agradeció el aludido- es una de mis mejores cualidades –espetó el rubio complacido por los comentarios-

Estoy listo –anunció Yugi quien ayudado por Yami ya se había cambiado de ropa y guardado todas sus cosas en una pequeña mochila que Yami había llevado ese día-

A casa se ha dicho! –festejó Joey mientras emprendían el camino- Esperen, tendremos que avisarle a todos que Yugi ya se encuentra bien –se pone pensativo y luego recuerda algo- Oh cielos, cómo pude olvidarlo –tono nervioso- bueno yo me encargo de eso je –se adelanta- nos vemos en tu casa!

Que chico tan raro –dijo Yugi quien le despedía moviendo su mano buena-

Como te dije, él siempre ha sido así. Bueno veo que regresaremos solos a casa "más oportuno no pudo ser Joey" –pensó dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar…

Hai, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes de Egipto, de cómo fue que me hice de amigos como tú y Joey y también de todas las cosas que me he olvidado, así aunque no lo recuerde tendré una idea.

Claro! Yo te contaré todo lo que sé desde el momento en el que nos conocimos y todo lo que tú me contaste hasta antes de que perdieras tus recuerdos –aceptó Yami gustoso-

Arigato –Yugi esbozo una gran sonrisa-

Yami detuvo un taxi, ya se había aprendido de memoria el camino a casa de Yugi y así sería una forma más cómoda de poder llegar ya sin tener que subir a un autobús que generalmente a esas horas esta llenísimo de gente, además de que no quería que su aibou caminara hasta la parada de autobuses. En cuestión de minutos llegaron, como fue que Yami pago el pasaje y el hospital? Simple, con la ayuda de sus amigos y el pago de retribución que amablemente el conductor del auto que lo atropelló se ofreció a pagar, hasta en eso tenia suerte el pequeño y Yami también.

Bien Yugi, hemos llegado a casa –dijo mientras metía las llaves y abría la puerta de lo que antes fuera la tienda-

Espera un momento… ¿dónde es que están todas la cosas la tienda¿a caso mi abuelito la cerro? –preguntó al notar lo vacío del lugar-

Yugi lo de la Tienda y tu abuelo… son algunas de las cosas que te tengo que explicar –dijo en un tono melancólico-

Yami me asustas… por tu cara puedo deducir que algo malo le ha sucedido al abuelo –dijo temeroso, a lo que Yami asintió- Por favor cuéntame… quiero enterarme de todo –le miró entristecido-

Pero Yugi no creo que sea conveniente, recién saliste del hospital y una noticia como la de tu abuelo podría… -la garganta se le hizo un nudo- No, no puedo… no quiero poner tu salud en riesgo de nuevo.

Onegai Yami tienes que… -Yugi toma con su mano buena la mano de Yami para mirarle suplicante-

Hola! –les interrumpió un chico rubio que acababa de llegar- Miren quienes vienen conmigo –anunció haciéndose a un lado para que sus acompañantes pudieran pasar-

Hola Yugi oye viejo ¿es verdad que no nos recuerdas? –preguntó un chico alto de cabellos cafés y ojos del mismo color, a cambio recibió un zape-

Tristan baka, esas preguntas no se hacen –le regaño una chica de cabellos castaños quien era la que le había dado el golpe-

Itaiii eso me dolió, no tenías por que ser tan dura conmigo yo solo estaba bromeando –se quejó el chico con las manos sobre su cabeza-

Te lo mereces –bufó la chica cruzándose de brazos, luego dirigió su mirada al frente y al percatarse de la forma en la que Yugi tomaba a Yami de las manos dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido y una mirada asesina a Yami-

Gulp… -Yami sintió como una gotita resbalaba por su cien pero aun así se mantuvo en la misma posición y le devolvió una sonrisa triunfal, ya sabia de los sentimientos de la chica hacia Yugi y supuso que ella fue testigo del beso y la confesión que le hiciera al lindo Yugi, así que esa era una forma de demostrarle que tenía ventaja, la chica volteo la cabeza indignada-

Yugi ellos son Tristan y Tea y también son tus amigos –los presentó Joey-

También son mis amigos! –Yugi sonreía alegre-

Si, somos tus amigos –respondió Tea con una mirada dolida, el que Yugi la llamara simplemente amiga la destrozaba. Después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos y haber tenido un brillo de esperanza porque Yugi le correspondiera este nuevamente se había apagado- Es una lástima que no me recuerdes, tu y yo fuimos tan buenos amigos –agregó con una breve sonrisa, a lo que Yugi respondió desviando la mirada ese tipo de miradas lo intimidaban, Tea volvió a sonreír-

Si, aun no logro entender como es que ustedes dos se llevaban… Tea es tan regañona, gruñona e insoportable –murmuró Joey dejando escapar una malévola risita-

Qué dijiste Joey? –replicó la chica apretando su puño tan fuerte que temblaba, una venita resaltaba de su frente y en sus ojos llenos de furia se podían mirar dos pequeñas flamas-

Ah jijiji –rió por lo bajo-

Vaya Yugi ahora que tu abuelo no está, este lugar se siente muy vacío –dijo Tristan quien no había tenido la oportunidad de entrar al lugar y olvidando por completo que Yugi no lo recordaba-

Ahora que mi abuelo no esta? –preguntó sorprendido- qué quisiste decir con eso? –todos se llevaron una mano a la cara-

Tristan que baka eres, no debiste hacer ese comentario –le reprochó Joey- Yugi aun no sabe que su abuelo ha… -se tapó la boca-

Joey! –le gritaron Yami y Tea-

Díganme que es lo que pasa con mi abuelo, dónde esta… hablen! –exigió alterado-

Yugi por favor tranquilízate… Yo, yo te lo puedo explicar pero por favor cálmate –le pidió Yami-

Creo que no fue buena idea que viniéramos –se excusó Joey-

Por favor díganme… aaww –se quejó agarrando su cabeza sintiéndose desfallecer-

Yugi –Yami logró sostenerlo antes que caiga-

Yugi, no debes hacer esos esfuerzos además ya habrá tiempo para las explicaciones lo mejor será que descanses –dijo un preocupado Joey-

Pero…

Nada de peros será mejor que le hagas caso a Joey –le aconsejó Tea-

Joey dando consejos? –se burló Tristan dejando escapar una sonora carcajada-

Urusai! –le calló Joey-

Par de bakas, qué nuca aprenderán? Compórtense –les regañó Tea-

Si, madre superiora –respondieron-

Argg.. –se quejo fastidiada- Discúlpalos Yugi no tienen educación, me gustaría poder quedarme un rato más pero tengo deberes que hacer –le da un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos luego. Hey ustedes par de locos vamonos antes de que sigan metiendo la pata y Yami, más te vale que cuides bien de Yugi o… -le dijo con una mirada amenazante-

No te preocupes lo cuidare bien –le cortó devolviéndole la mirada-

No creas que tienes la batalla ganada, se de tus sentimientos y tú sabes de los míos así que… que gane el mejor –le susurró al oído como fingiendo darle un beso-

Eso ya lo veremos –respondió cortante y con una sonrisa fingida- "Yugi, aunque no me recuerdes yo estaré siempre contigo y me ganaré tu corazón" -pensó mientras miraba al pequeño con una tierna sonrisa-

Los chicos se despidieron de ambos prometiendo visitarlos en cuanto quedaran libres de todos sus deberes escolares. Otra ventaja más pensó Atem para sí…

* * *

Hola! Gomen por la demora… no pensé que este chapter me fuera a llevar tanto tiempo y no solo eso… me quedó muy cortito jejeje pero no se preocupen que asi tiene que ser… me encanta dejar las cosas en suspenso… se nota? Jijiji XD… 

Viva, viva, vivaaaa… ya pase a mis primeros 20 reviews wiiii… que alegría y yo que no crei llegar ni a los 10 XD… les estoy muy agradecida por haber tenido ese pequeño logro, sirve para inspirarme y darme más ánimos para continuar escribiendo, prueba de ello es este chapter que aunque un poco corto aquí lo traigo para ustedes gracias, gracias, muchas gracias T-T

**Lila: **Chica me alegra saber que te gusto el chap. anterior y más por el sueño de Tea jajajaja… y ya muy pronto se hará realidad, bueno eso espero si es que no se me ocurre alargarlo más… nah, el que Yugi perdiera la memoria solo fue una ocurrencia mía, ya sabes cuando a una se le vienen las ideas asi de pronto y sin razón, hay que aprovechar para escribirlas! Además de que quise hacer algo diferente. En cuanto a lo de Yami pues ya viste que no piensa desaprovechar las ventajas… tiene todas las de ganar, siiiii, no se como le haré pero esa bitch de Tea tiene que sufrir…

**Darkarlisgirl: **Hola y vienvenida al grupo de seguidoras muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y una disculpa por el suspenso pero así tienen que ser los fics sino no tendría chiste, que no? Espero leerte pronto en el siguiente review. Arigato!

**Marina-Potter:** Bienvenida! Arigato por tu review.

**Cyber-horse:** Arigato y bienvenida tambien… jejeje hago lo mejor que puedo para mantener esta historia en el gusto de mi público lector y haciéndolo cada vez mas interesante para que no se pierda la emoción jejeje, Arigato y hasta el siguiente chap.

Ja ne!


	10. A tu lado para ganarme tu corazón

**Capitulo 10**

A tu lado... para ganarme tu corazón.

Yami dudó muchísimo en contarle la verdad sobre su abuelo a Yugi, pero el chico le había insistido tanto que no tuvo otra opción más que hacerlo… pero como lo esperaba esa verdad tuvo sus consecuencias, claro no fue tan grave como él imaginó pero si contrajo un mar de lágrimas que el pequeño derramaba desconsoladamente. Yami no supo que hacer, quería consolarlo pero el pequeño se encerró en su habitación y le negó la entrada, quería estar a solas con su dolor…

Yugi ábreme por favor –toca la puerta repetidas veces- Yo no quería decírtelo pero tu…

Déjame, quiero estar solo –le gritó entre sollozos al levantar su cara que tenía hundida entre la almohada.

Yugi –a Yami le partía el corazón escuchar el llanto de su amado, era como si mil dagas se incrustaran en el- Por favor déjame entrar quiero… quiero consolarte, no me gusta oírte llorar… Yugi yo… te quiero mucho –susurró al notar que el chico no abría la puerta-

Me quiere? –murmuró extrañado, se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta iba a abrirla pero se dio media vuelta y se recargo sobre ella- Por qué dices que me quieres mucho? –le preguntó finalmente, ahogando su llanto, Yami se sorprendió por la pregunta-

Porque tiene mucho que nos conocemos, antes de que perdieras tus recuerdos… los dos vivimos grandes aventuras… pasamos tanto tiempo juntos que yo… -dudó aun no se atrevía a decirle la verdad- que yo te he llegado a querer mucho.

En serio? –preguntó incrédulo, no sabía por qué pero esas palabras le hacían sentir extraño- Que tanto me quieres?

Nani? –Yami estaba fuera de si, por qué le insistía tanto sobre sus sentimientos no lo sabía pero presentía que podía significar algo- Mucho… "mucho, como no tienes idea" –respondió primero y luego pensó en lo último provocándole un ligero rubor en sus mejillas-

Que voy hacer

Para decirle que lo quiero;

Como le haré

Sí cuando esta cerca de mi tiemblo de miedo.

No sé porque,

Pero desde que lo conozco soy feliz;

Todo en mi cambio,

Y a todo el mundo solo le hablo de este amor.

De acuerdo, te creo –aceptó Yugi al momento de abrir la puerta, en esos momentos necesitaba que alguien le dijera esas palabras- Arigato, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. Mi abuelito es el único que me quería y… ahora tu… –abrazó efusivamente a Yami hundiendo su rostro entre el pecho del antiguo faraón-

Je, no… no es nada –tartamudeó por la reacción del chico- y recuerda que ya no estas solo –le soltó un poco del abrazo y con una mano levanto el rostro de Yugi por la barbilla para poder mirar tan bellos e hipnotizantes ojos color violeta que en ese momento lucían rojos e hinchados por las tantas lagrimas derramadas, tiernamente Yami paso sus dedos sobre sus mejillas y así poder limpiar las huellas que las lágrimas habían dejado- Tienes a tus amigos y me tienes a mi… que siempre voy a estar a tu lado

Arigato –le abrazo con más fuerza-

"Ra… que bien se sienten sus abrazos" –pensó mirando hacia arriba con un gran rubor sobre sus mejillas. Se escucha a alguien tocar la puerta principal- Ra… ¿quién será? –preguntó enfadado porque le interrumpieran tan bello momento mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a abrir la puerta-

Buuu –dijo un chico de cabellos cenizos y ojos color lila haciendo una mueca de espanto-

¿Qué se te ofrece? –preguntó enfadado-

Ra y yo que quería asustarte –dijo desanimado-

Ohaiyo yaa! –le saludó con alegría otro chico idéntico a anterior con rostro más amable- Hemos venido a visitar a Yugi, desde el hospital que no le veíamos y decidimos venir

Ohaiyo –le respondió Yami-

Querrás decir… decidiste –le corrigió Malik- porque yo ni loco de querer ver al patético faraoncito y al mocoso ese –repuso haciendo una mueca en desagrado-

Lo mismo digo de ti estúpido Cuida Tumbas –se defendió Yami-

Jejeje, nunca cambia eh –rió nerviosamente Marik- Puedo pasar a verle?

Claro, está allá arriba –respondió mientras miraba de mala gana al acompañante del joven Marik-

Vamos quita esa cara de tonto… oh no puedes verdad? La tienes por naturaleza –se burló Malik-

Cállate… o te envío ahora mismo al Reino de las Sombras –le amenazó Yami al levantar su mano contra Malik-

Huy si… mira como tiemblo –continuó burlándose-

Te lo advertí –Yami concentró todas sus energías pero nada sucedió- Nani? –intentó de nuevo, una y otra vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado- Ra, pero qué demonios pasa?

Ja, ja ja –rió a carcajadas Malik- El patético faraón ya no puede usar sus poderes ja ja ja ja ja –sosteniéndose del estomago que empezaba a dolerle de tanta risa-

Masaka! Por qué no puedo usar mis poderes –preguntó asustado-

Ja ja ja, te lo tienes bien merecido por patético y presumido.

Grrr… cállate –soltándole un puñetazo- No me caen en gracia tus burlas

Yami! –dijeron sorprendidos Yugi y Marik que habían bajado al escuchar las risas de Malik-

Grrr… maldito faraón esto no se quedará así –tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa- Seré yo quien de verdad te envíe al reino de las sombras –Yami ni se inmutó-

Malik, detente! No hemos venido a pelear así que contrólate –le regañó Marik-

Reino de las sombras? –preguntó Yugi al momento de sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo-

Te asusté no es así faraón?

En tus sueños –masculló entre dientes- Marik si ya terminaste… llevate a tú patético yami que me ha colmado el día.

Hai, gomen Yami –se disculpó el chico- Yugi fue un placer venir a visitarte –se despidió llevándose consigo a rastras al pobre Malik quien a pesar de las apariencias solo su hikari podía controlarlo-

Bien –repuso Yami restándole importancia a la forma tan graciosa en la que se llevaban al chico-

Yami –le llamó el pequeño, el volteó a verlo completamente apenado por haber sido testigo de su furia-

Hai? –dijo desviando la mirada-

Y me volví un romántico,

Un soñador eterno;

Que mira las estrellas,

Te juro las pondría en tus manos si pudiera.

Y me volví un romántico,

Un soñador eterno

Que para ver que las horas se hacen eternas,

Cuando te quiero hablar me gana la vergüenza.

Me paso todo el día pensando

Que te voy a decir;

Te miro y muero en el intento y sigo siendo

un soñador eterno.

No te llevas bien con él, verdad? –inquirió con una tierna sonrisa-

Iie… nunca me ha caído bien –respondió con un gracioso puchero, Yugi volvió a sonreír divertido provocando un sonrojo en el faraón- Ra…

De eso me he dado cuenta… -le dijo ampliando más su sonrisa-

Era noche ya y el cielo se miraba completamente despejado, brillantes y hermosas estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, y la luna en todo su esplendor iluminaba las solitarias calles de ciudad Domino, una que otra nubecilla celosa y traviesa se atravesaba en el camino de la luna para cubrir su hermosa luz… la mayoría de los habitantes descansaba a excepción de los que trabajaran de noche o perdieran su tiempo en algún lugar de vida nocturna. Yami descansaba tranquilamente aunque un poco incomodo sobre el sofá de la sala, aunque Yugi le había ofrecido la cama en la habitación de su abuelo, él alegó diciendo que no quería importunar el recinto de su abuelo, comenzaba a dormirse cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro para luego escuchar su nombre… era Yugi quien le llamaba… él se volteó y pudo ver un gran temor en los ojos del pequeño, preocupado se incorporó de inmediato…

Yugi… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿te sientes mal?... ¿te duele algo? –preguntó presuroso--

Iie –negó a todas las preguntas- Yo… yo… es que yo… -tartamudeo, sentía un poco de vergüenza para decirle la razón por la que se encontraba ahí y lo había despertado-

Por favor Yugi… me asustas… dime ¿qué tienes? –coloca sus manos sobre los hombros del chico para mirarlo a los ojos preocupado-

Tuve un mal sueño… estaba solo… tuve miedo y… recordé que aquí estabas y…–dejó decir aun apenado-

Ahh eso, no te preocupes solo fue eso… un mal sueño… no tengas miedo que aquí estoy para acompañarte –le dijo con una tierna sonrisa-

Hai… lo sé… pero… no quiero dormir solo –dudó un momento-… ¿podrías dormir conmigo? –le preguntó abrazando un pequeño y viejo osito que traía consigo-

Nani? –exclamó sorprendido-

Onegai… solo por esta noche –le pidió nuevamente con ojitos y cara de cachorro suplicante-

Bue… bueno… -aceptó nervioso-

Arigato! –agregó festivamente-

No sé porque,

Pero desde que lo conozco soy feliz;

Todo en mi cambio,

Y a todo el mundo solo le hablo de este amor.

Ambos subieron a la habitación de Yugi, el chico se dirigió hacia su cama y volvió a acomodarse en ella, Yami se acercó para arroparlo y luego tomó la silla que estaba junto al escritorio para sentarse…

Cómo, piensas dormir toda la noche sentado en esa silla? –reparó sorprendido porque el chico no lo acompañara-

Nani? –abrió los ojos de par en par- Etto… Ha-hai… bueno, n-no creo poder dormir p-pero puedo pasar la noche en vela por tus sueños –repuso exaltado-

Demo… onegai… yo quiero que duermas conmigo –Yami lo miraba perplejo-… No tengas miedo no te voy a comer –rió divertido por la cara de Yami- Anda, prometo no golpearte ni patearte… -se destapó haciéndose a un lado pues estaba en medio de la cama-

P-pero… "Ra que voy a hacer nunca he estado tan cerca de Yugi y mucho menos en una cama… Ra… se ve tan tierno cuando me mira y sonríe así… que es como una invitación para robarle un beso y probar esa dulce miel que tiene en ellos… Ra… Pero qué estoy pensando… no estoy seguro de poder controlarme si siento su cuerpo tan cerca al mío…" –pensó agitando la cabeza negativamente para alejar esos pensamientos- Je je je –una risita nerviosa fue su única respuesta-

Onegai… aquí podrás dormir más cómodo y así podré sentirme más protegido por ti ¿Haiiiiii? –le suplicó usando esa tierna mirada que solo a él le caracterizaba cada que quería algo-

"No esa cara noooo…" –pensó frustrado- Ra… de acuerdo –aceptó derrotado. Yugi rió como niño y Yami levemente sonrió rodeando la cama, se sentó y miró como Yugi se volvía a acostar y cubrir, volvió a arroparlo e imitó al pequeño- Oyasumi

Arigato… oyasumi nasai –sin que su acompañante se lo esperara Yugi se volteó a ver a Yami- ¿me abrazas?

mh? –otra vez sorprendido sintió una fría gota de sudor resbalar por su frente, no se esperaba esa petición pero que más podía hacer? Ahora que estaba junto al ser que más amaba en este mundo y este le miraba de una forma tan encantadora no podía negarse a sus peticiones, estaba a su merced y cualquier cosa que el chico deseara se convertían en órdenes para él, sonrió complacido y lo abrazó- claro lo que mi lindo koi pida –susurró para si sin que Yugi lo escuchará-

Arigato –volvió a agradecer sonriendo complacido, se acomodó entre los brazos de Yami y sintiéndose protegido se dejó llevar por el cansancio y el sueño-

Y me volví un romántico,

Un soñador eterno;

Que mira las estrellas,

Te juro las pondría en tus manos si pudiera.

Y me volví un romántico,

Un soñador eterno;

Que para ver que las horas se hacen eternas,

Cuando te quiero hablar me gana la vergüenza.

Me paso todo el día pensando

Que te voy a decir;

Te miro y muero en el intento y sigo siendo

Un soñador eterno.

Si tan solo pudieras recordarme y me volvieras a decir lo que sientes por mi… yo sería tan feliz. Estuve tanto tiempo lejos de ti que creí que jamás te volvería a ver… pero Ra fue tan piadoso conmigo y me permitió regresar… sucedió el accidente y nuevamente tuve que acudir a Ra… pensé que te apartaría de mi lado… pero no fue así, algo hizo no sé que pero me ha dejado a tu lado y me ha dado otra oportunidad… haré todo por ganarme tu corazón mi querido Koi… -fueron las palabras que Yami susurró queriendo que Yugi las escuchara pero él ahora dormía, lentamente se acercó a él y beso su mejilla para luego abrazarlo con más fuerza como no queriendo perderlo nunca más y se dejó caer en los laureles de un hermoso sueño-


	11. Celos

**Capítulo 11**

Celos.

Un nuevo amanecer y otro día más que vivir. Casi medio día y Yugi aun dormía tan dulce y serenamente en los brazos de Yami y aunque los rayos del sol insistían en iluminar sus rostros con su calidez… Yami se negaba a despertar y moverse de tan cómoda posición que de no ser porque su estomagó rugió exigiéndole comida y que Yugi despertara por el ruido… no le quedó más remedio que maldecir a su pobre estomago y despertarse también…

Yami… ¿tienes hambre verdad? –preguntó Yugi reprimiendo una carcajada-

Ha-hai… -aceptó avergonzado, la verdad es que llevaba rato sintiendo las exigencias de su estomago pero se negaba a hacerle caso-

Bueno pues a desayunar se ha dicho –dijo soltando la mano de Yami, este abrió los ojos de par en par… en qué momento Yugi le había tomado de la mano y él ni se había dado cuenta?- No sé tú pero hoy tengo ganas de desayunar unos hot cakes… ¿qué dices?

"Hot Cakes? Pero que rayos es eso?" –pensó preocupado- Bien… demo … no sé prepararlos.

No te preocupes de eso me encargo yo, ya verás que te van a encantar… no es por presumir pero soy el mejor en hacerlos –dijo con una afable sonrisa-

En serio? Entonces tengo que probarlos… Ah y yo te ayudo en lo que me pidas –ofreció gustoso-

A decir verdad Yami también era un buen cocinero, durante el tiempo que pasó al lado de Yugi antes de regresar a su época, aprendió a cocinar siendo muy observador a cada movimiento y paso que hacía el abuelo de Yugi para preparar y cocinar las cosas, la tecnología era tan sofisticada para él que tenía que aprender a usarla… estaba tan orgulloso de tener la habilidad para aprender rápidamente así que no tuvo ningún problema en poder ayudar a su aibou licuando la mezcla y luego calentarla para que adquiriera una consistencia esponjosita.

Ra pero que rico huele! –dijo al momento aspirar el delicioso aroma los pancakes que Yugi había colocado sobre dos platos con partes iguales con unos cubiertos a los lados-

Hai y espera a probarlos –dijo Yugi mientras los bañaba con miel y les colocaba una pequeña rebanada de mantequilla encima- Listo, ahora si ya podemos comer.

Arigato! –dijo Yami probando el primer bocado- Ra… oishii! –comiendo más-

Jeh… sabía que te gustarían –sonrió satisfecho, al contrario de Yami el comía tranquilo solo con el tenedor pues su otra mano la tenía enyesada-

Delicioso… hug… cof… cof.. –tosió atragantado, Yugi le ofreció jugo bebiéndolo presuroso-

Ja ja ja… Tranquilo Yami que no se va a ir a ningún lado –le dijo Yugi divertido-

Gomen… es que están tan deliciosos –respondió apenado-

Hai… me da gusto saber que te han gustado –sonrió-

Bueno… a decir verdad nunca había probado algo igual –confesó-

De verdad? Vaya eso no lo sabía ahora entiendo el por qué los comes de esa forma…

Ambos rieron divertidos cuando fueron interrumpidos por el sonar del timbre de la puerta…

Eh? Esperas a alguien? –le pregunto Yugi-

No, a nadie… iré a ver quien es, tu come tranquilo –se ofreció al momento de ponerse en pie e ir a abrir la puerta-

Yugi…Konni… -la chica cortó su saludo al ver quien le había abierto- Ah, eres tú… olvidé que aquí estabas –dijo al momento de borrar su sonrisa-

Tea… -bufó Yami con fastidio- ¿qué se te ofrece?

Contigo… nada, vine a visitar a MI Yugi –respondió cínicamente- Yugi… konnichiwa! –saludó divisando a Yugi en el comedor-

Qué dijiste? –la detuvo tomándola del brazo-

Lo que escuchaste… -respondió frívola-

Dare da? –preguntó Yugi al momento de salir del comedor- Ah… Tea, que gusto verte de nuevo –dijo un alegre Yugi. Tea le regaló una cínica sonrisa a Yami-

Yugi, al contrario el gusto es mío –le respondió al momento de acercarse a Yugi y saludarlo de beso en la mejilla-

Bakame –murmuró Yami con una mirada furiosa dirigida a Tea al ver como Yugi se sonrojaba por el beso que ella le había dado-

Yami… doushita? –le preguntó al notar el enojo de su compañero-

Nada Yugi… no pasa nada –respondió tratando de controlarse-

Hey Yugi… gomen por ser tan infortunada e interrumpir tu desayuno –se disculpó- Espera un momento… tu lo preparaste? –le preguntó al momento de ver si brazo y lanzarle una mirada furtiva a Yami-

Iie… no te preocupes… No claro que no, yo solo puse los ingredientes y Yami se encargó de lo demás todo fue gracias a él –le dijo con una sonrisa dedicada a Yami-

Ah… que bien –dijo tratando de sonar convincente en que le había parecido bien la ayuda del faraón- Por cierto… tienes algo que hacer?

Iie… -Yugi negó- doushite?

Bien… te gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo? –le dijo emocionada- La última vez que salimos juntos nos divertimos tanto –agregó con un suspiro-

Que nosotros salimos juntos? –dijo sorprendido con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- Bu… bueno no sé que decir –no es que se quisiera negar pero algo en esa chica lo intimidaba-

Anda… prometo que será igual de divertido –agregó entusiasmada-

E-esta bien –aceptó gustoso- no recuerdo la última vez pero… si acepto ir.

Pero Yugi… tu aun no estas bien para estar dando paseos –intervino Yami que se había mantenido al margen y ahora miraba con mas furia a Tea-

No te preocupes ya me siento bien –dejo decir a lo que Tea sonrió cínica y triunfal- Es ahora, verdad? –le preguntó y ella asintió- Bueno iré a cambiarme… Yami ¿me ayudas?

Si Yugi…"Kjj… maldita" –la miró despectivo mientras iba con Yugi-

No te tardes –le dijo con una voz melosa para hacer rabiar más a Yami-

Ambos chicos subieron hacia la habitación del pequeño. Momentos después Yugi bajó con unos jeans negros y una camisa de manga corta y cuello Mao en color verde azulado… Yami le había pedido ir con él alegando que era para cuidarlo pero Yugi argumentó diciéndole sentirse bien y que no se preocupara… Yami solo pudo ver como esa mujer arpía se llevaba al amor de su vida y estaba furioso, sabía que ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa, se sentía impotente de no haber podido convencer a Yugi para acompañarle y ahora solo le quedaba esperar su regreso orando a Ra porque nada de lo que se imaginaba sucediera. Sin saber como subió a la habitación de Yugi y se dejó caer sobre la cama apretando las sabanas con furia…

Chikuso! Yugi… por qué?... por qué tenías que irte con ella? Por qué actuaste de esa forma cuando te dio ese beso? Será a caso que te gusta?... Ra… Maldita sea… Yugi –gritó con furia mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada para llorar amargamente-

Hey Yugi… ¿qué te parece si vamos al cine? Están pasando una película muy bonita y romántica que me gustaría ver ¿qué dices? –le sugirió entusiasmada-

Ha-hai lo que digas, pero no traigo dinero –respondió avergonzado-

No te preocupes yo invito… Bien pues al cine se ha dicho –lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta la entrada del cine- Dos tiquetes para la película Amor Eterno por favor –la encargada asiente y le entrega los boletos que ella paga- Me han dicho es una muy buena película… -comentaba al momento en que se formaban en la fila de entrada-

En serio… que bien –respondió mecánicamente- "Qué le habrá pasado a Yami… no me lo dijo pero pude notar una gran molestia en él cuando Tea llegó a casa" –pensó ignorando por completo a la alegre Tea-

Sucede algo Yugi? –dijo al notar al chico distraído-

Eh… no es nada –le respondió volviendo a la realidad regalándole una sonrisa- ¿entramos? –dijo al ver que eran los siguientes-

Oh si, no me había dado cuenta je je je… es que te venía diciendo lo que me contaron acerca de la película… -Yugi la miró como diciendo ¿Qué cosa?- Pero veo que ni me prestaste atención "En qué estará pensando?"

Gomen…

Y después de la película…

Vaya pero que película tan romántica ¿no te parece Yugi? –lo miró melosa-

Eh?... Si estuvo muy bonita –respondió monótono-

Ay Yugi, nada más eso? –dijo decepcionada-

Gomen… no sé que más decir

Je… no te preocupes –le guiñó un ojo- ¿Te gustaría comer algo?

Oh no, no quiero abusar de tu buena voluntad suficiente ha sido con pagarme la entrada al cine. Además Yami debe estar muy preocupado por mi –reparó apenado-

"Con que de eso se trataba… argg… Yami baka" Bueno si eso es lo que te preocupa entonces iremos a tu casa –aceptó con un enojo que logró disimular ante Yugi-

Ambos chicos habían caminado en silencio durante todo el camino, ninguno se había atrevido a romperlo… Yugi porque se sentía apenado de no disfrutar del paseo con Tea por pensar en Yami y Tea porque estaba enojada de que fuera Yami quien acaparará los pensamientos de Yugi…

Tea… Arigato por el paseo y discúlpame por andar tan distraído… -dijo con sinceridad-

No te preocupes… -de pronto Tea logró divisar a través de la ventana que pertenecía a la habitación de Yugi a un Yami que la miraba con frialdad, en ese momento volvió a sonreír- Perfecto… -murmuró-

Nani, dijiste algo Tea? –preguntó confundido-

Eh… no… Bueno Yugi fue un placer haber salido contigo… a pesar de que todo me la pasé muy bien –le sonrió-

En serio? –rió apenado. Desde otro punto de vista esa risa significaba algo. Yami miraba con dolo la forma tan alegre en la que Yugi reía-

Espero podamos volver a salir juntos –en un rápido movimiento Tea logró besar los labios de Yugi-

Tea! –exclamó sorprendido- Yo… gomen pero tengo que entrar… -se excusó entrando rápidamente a la casa. Que habría sido eso?... y… por qué reaccionó así? No lo sabía, pero algo en su corazón le decía que no estaba bien-

Aun no tienes ganada la batalla –murmuró para sí mientras veía como Yami la miraba con estupor al tiempo en que ella se daba media vuelta para irse-

Masaka! –murmuró el chico con el corazón destrozado dejándose caer lentamente sobre el piso-

Por qué habrá hecho eso? –se preguntaba Yugi mientras subía las escaleras- Todo fue tan repentino pero… por qué no me siento bien? Qué extraño… no he visto a Yami en ningún lado ¿será que salió? –se preguntó al tiempo que giraba la perilla de la puerta de su habitación. Lo que ahí vio lo dejó sorprendido- Yami?

… -el chico ni siquiera le había volteado a ver, sus hermosos ojos color violeta eran cubiertos por un par de flecos dorados, en ese momento un río de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero no quería que su aibou lo viera… después de todo el no tenía la culpa-

Yami? –volvió a llamarle obteniendo el mismo resultado, ni una palabra, muy preocupado se acercó a él temiendo lo peor- Yami, me escuchas? –colocó su mano sobre su hombro- Onegai Yami respóndeme, me estás asustando… Te pasa algo? Te duele algo? Te sientes mal? –de nuevo ninguna respuesta- Yami! –le gritó mientras lo sacudía-

Yugi –finalmente había dejado decir levantando su mirada-

Yami… -Yugi se sorprendió al ver las huellas de las lágrimas- por qué lloras? –preguntó angustiado-

Gomen… no es nada… es que estaba limpiando y me entró una basurita en el ojo –mintió limpiándose las lágrimas-

Seguro? –Yami asintió y Yugi lo miró no muy convencido- De acuerdo, me preocupaste mucho sabes? Pensé que algo malo te había sucedido… y sabes que más? Estoy un poco apenado con Tea –Yami se puso serio- Sé que tubo buenas intenciones en invitarme a salir pero… creo que lo arruiné todo –su igual parpadeo sorprendido… a caso lo que vio a través de su ventana fue un engaño de sus ojos?- Es que… bueno… -Yugi dudó-

Hai? –Yami lo miró con interés-

Verás… pude notar que la presencia de Tea tampoco te agradaba como con el chico que acompañaba a Marik y… pues… no sé por qué pero… me quedé con el pendiente y estuve pensando todo el tiempo el por qué? –confesó finalmente-

Nani? –exclamó sorprendido- Gomen, no fue mi intención preocuparte es solo que no puedo evitar sentir celos –dejó decir sin reparar en sus palabras-

Celos? –ahora era él el sorprendido-

"Yami baka… ahora arregla eso" Bueno es que… yo te quiero mucho y… -balbuceó nervioso sin pensar en lo que decía-

Oh Yami, no tienes por qué… -lo abrazó efusivamente- yo también te quiero mucho… y me gustas –se sorprendió de si mismo, que sucedía con él… primero lo de Tea, por alguna razón sentía que no podía corresponderle y ahora le decía eso a Yami…- go-gomen… n-no quise decir eso –un rubor apareció sobre sus mejillas-

Yugi –le miraba perplejo-

* * *

N/A: Y bien que les pareció? Encantador no? Jejeje… bien creo que esta vez no me demoré tanto en subir un capitulo nuevo... y bueno en agradecimiento por sus reviews he subido un chapter más, o sea que han sido dos en vez de uno! Bien a agradecer reviews.

**Cyber-horse: **Hola chica! Gracias por tus felicitaciones, ayudó a darme ánimos e inspirarme más para poder lograr estos dos capítulos… Oh y no te disculpes por lo que me dices de Tea… a mi tampoco me agrada… a mi parecer es demasiado tonta y esa frase de la amistad… puaj… patético… y tampoco te preocupes que tampoco se quedará con Yugi… alguien como ella no lo merece… Ah y gracias por los saludos de Suzuko, salúdala de mi parte y espero que a ella también le hayan gustado los capítulos… Arigato!

**Maat Sacáis: **Hola! Gracias por las felicitaciones y disculpa el suspenso pero así soy yo jejejeje…pero aquí está la recompensa por el reviews y los buenos ánimos. Oh si, ha sido un gusto poder platicar contigo por el mess…

Yami: No te preocupes, como te habrás dado cuenta… Yugi tal vez no te recuerde con la mente pero sí te recuerda con el corazón… de ahí que te dijera eso.

Ja ne.


	12. El deseo de un beso

Capitulo 12

El deseo de un beso.

Algo extraño sucedía con el pequeño Yugi, decía y hacía cosas que ni él mismo podía explicarse. Su mente estaba confusa y completamente nublada entre recuerdos perdidos si, pero su corazón… su corazón era otra de las cosas extrañas, sus sentimientos y emociones florecían a través de el sin que se diera cuenta, era como si su corazón recordara lo que su mente no…

"¿Por qué lo dije?" –pensaba Yugi mientras miraba fijamente el piso en esos momentos había encontrado gran interés en mirarlo o más bien lo hacía para ocultar su rubor entre sus rubios mechones para no mirar a Yami-

Yugi… -murmuró- "¿Qué significa esto… será a caso que Yugi?" –pensó buscando su mirada, pero Yugi lo evadía- Yugi… yo…

Onegai perdóname… no sé que pasa conmigo… es que yo… Yami estoy muy confundido, no sé por qué te lo dije…-duda- cuando Tea me beso esta mañana… yo… -Yami lo silencia colocando un dedo sobre los labios de Yugi-

Onegai… no digas nada –dijo suplicante con una media sonrisa, ahora sí que sentía el corazón destrozado-

Demo… -quería dar una explicación pero la negativa de Yami lo hizo desistir-

No tienes nada que explicarme… -no quería actuar así pero no tenía otra opción, se puso en pie camino hacia la puerta- ¿Tienes hambre? –Yugi apenas asintió- Bien, iré a preparar la cena –salió con un semblante desconsolado-

Gomen nasai… yo creo que no debí decirle lo de Tea –murmuró al ver salir a Yami con ese semblante "_Como poder confesarle, gritar todo lo que siento, que por dentro estoy muriendo por un beso suyo, me estoy consumiendo_."

Yami se encontraba solo en la cocina con un solo pensamiento…

"_Ni siquiera se imagina que llena mis pensamientos, y por temor no me atrevo a llevarle una rosa y decirle te quiero_." Estoy preparando unos omelets ¿te gustan? –preguntó sin voltear al escuchar unos pasos tras de sí-

Hai… -contestó con una voz casi inaudible, se sentía culpable, culpable de no entender sus sentimientos y no poder decirle a su compañero que ese beso para él no significó nada, pero tenía miedo, miedo de equivocarse y no ser correspondido. Con paso lento se acercó a la mesa y se sentó-

En unos minutos estará listo –lo miró de reojo dejando escapar un silencioso suspiro-

Hai –respondió de igual forma-

El otro chico terminó puso la comida sobre los platos, los colocó sobre la mesa, tomó unos vasos y vertió jugo en ellos. Yugi lo seguía con la mirada y él solo le sonrió.

"_Y cuando se acerca, me quedo sin fuerzas, con ganas de amarle, cada noche esta en mis sueños, y cuando despierto…" _Arigato –fue lo único que atinó a decir-

"_…me siento su dueño, como poder abrazarlo, decirle al oído cuanto lo deseo, quiero romper las cadenas del maldito miedo, un beso quisiera robarle y no puedo._" Espero que te guste… verás, tal vez no sepa prepararlos como el abuelo solía hacerlo pero creo que me quedaron bien –dijo con una sonrisa sincera para romper la tensión del momento-

"_Ni siquiera se imagina, que llena mis pensamientos, y por temor no me atrevo, a llevarle una rosa y decirle te quiero_." Mmmm está delicioso, mucho mejor que los del abuelo… claro según recuerdo –le aludió entre risas después de probar el primer bocado-

No es para tanto, los preparé lo mejor que pude –sonrió ampliamente el aludido-

Y te quedaron bien –suspirando satisfecho-

Te ves cansado… por qué no te vas a dormir mientras yo levanto y limpio.

Quieres que te ayude? –Yami negó- Bien, te estaré esperando.

Como? –preguntó confundido-

Hai… quiero que estés conmigo. Sé que no dormirías en la habitación del abuelo y el sofá no debe ser nada cómo así que puedes seguir durmiendo conmigo –recibe por respuesta un asentimiento- Te estaré esperando –un extraño impulso lo llevó a darle un beso en la mejilla provocando que un ligero rubor asomara por sus mejillas-

De acuerdo… "_Y cuando se acerca me quedo sin fuerzas, con ganas de amarle, cada noche esta en mis sueños, y cuando despierto me siento su dueño…_" -aceptó sonriente-

Yugi descansaba sobre su cama, sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos mientras miraba el hermoso manto nocturno lleno de estrellas que cubría toda la ciudad en ese momento, vio caer una estrella fugaz pidiendo un rápido deseo… tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Yami había entrado…

_"…como poder abrazarlo, decirle al oído cuanto lo deseo, quiero romper las cadenas del maldito miedo, un beso quisiera robarle y no puedo… mi hikari no tenshi si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo" _– le miraba con ternura, Yugi se veía tan adorable mirando el cielo. Con mucha cautela cerró la puerta para no molestar al chico-

Ah Yami –volviendo a la realidad-

Gomen no quise distraerte…

Iie… no te preocupes solo estaba pensando –dijo sonriente-

Jeh… -desviando la mirada rápidamente-

Doushita? –lo miró sorprendido- Aun sigues molesto por lo que dije? –bajó la vista mirando el suelo con tristeza-

Nee… es solo que lo estuve pensando y creo que debo pedirte una disculpa, no debí haber actuado de esa forma hace un rato pero…

Iie discúlpame tu a mi –lo interrumpió- no debí decirte lo de Tea pero sabes? Quiero que me des la oportunidad de poder explicarte.

Pero Yugi no es necesario que lo hagas, puedo entender que sientas algo por Tea y…

Nani? Oye espera un minuto –exclamó sorprendido- en ningún momento he admitido algo así

Neh? Pero tu dijiste… -ahora si que estaba confundido-

Ves por qué quiero explicarte… -rió-

No entiendo nada –varios signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre su cabeza-

Ay Yami… Sí, dije que Tea me besó pero en ningún momento dije que yo le correspondí ¿o si? –Yami lo pensó un momento y luego negó- Ahí está el detalle, acepto que fue rápido pero aun así no me hizo sentir nada especial. Sabes? tengo la impresión de que he sentido mejores besos –dijo sin pensar-

C-cómo? –abriendo los ojos de par en par- "_acaso… no, no puede ser… ¿o si?"_

Hai… ¿es extraño no? –le dijo sonriente-

Ha-hai –respondió todo sonrojado que de no ser por la oscuridad de la noche Yugi se habría dado cuenta-

Y no sé cómo decírtelo demo… -tomando aire de valor- aunque no te puedo recordar algo muy dentro de mi me dice que eres muy especial y es cierto, desde que recuperé la conciencia, tu siempre has estado a mi lado, a tu lado yo me siento protegido, seguro y feliz, me gusta verte sonreír y también me duele cuando no es así… no entiendo muy bien por qué pero mi corazón late diferente cuando estás junto a mi algo que no pasó cuando estuve con… -Yami lo silencio con un dedo sobre sus labios-

Shhh no digas su nombre –le sonrió tomándolo del mentón- Gomen ne… he sido un tonto sabes? Es cierto cuando dicen que la mente puede olvidar pero el corazón no y me alegra saber que tu corazón no me ha olvidado… Yugi tu significas tanto para mí, eres la luz que ilumina mi vida, la alegría de mi corazón, eres mi razón de vivir y disculpa si te hice sentir mal por lo que me dijiste sobre el beso pero… no puedo soportar que alguien más profane tus hermosos labios, esos labios que secretamente he besado –confesó-

Como? –mirada perpleja-

Gomen, fui yo quien te beso mientras dormías… onegai no te enojes conmigo, lo hice porque te he amado desde siempre y el verte ahí recostado sobre esa cama sin mirarme siquiera me hizo sentir desesperado, por un momento tuve miedo de perderte y sentí deseos de besarte.

Iie, no puedo enojarme contigo –le miró sonriente, sus ojos brillaban de alegría después de todo su corazón no estaba equivocado-

Ari…ga… to –murmuró monosílabo. La mirada de Yugi lo tenía atrapado como le encantaba ver esa dulce mirada… sin pensarlo se fue acercando lenta y delicadamente su rostro al de Yugi, el espacio poco a poco iba disminuyendo, ambos podían sentir el calor de sus alientos- Lo eres todo para mí –dijo en un susurro rozando suavemente los labios del pequeño-

Tu mirada es un atentado

Contra la razón

Tu sonrisa una bomba de tiempo

Para el corazón

Y tu piel es una trampa

En la que vuelvo a caer

Una y otra vez.

Yugi se sentía tan nervioso que no sabía como corresponderle, sin pensarlo más devolvió la dulce caricia, su beso era inexperto pero aun así para Yami era maravilloso, finalmente era correspondido. Todas sus emociones comenzaban a desbordarse en todo su cuerpo quería algo más… Toma al chico por la cintura y aprisionando sus labios con más candor haciéndolo sentir unas cosquillas por dentro, pero Yugi quería sentir más, comenzaba a disfrutar del momento y como si sus pensamientos fueran leídos por él con su lengua toca su labio inferior, él abre su boca para permitirle explorar en ella era una sensación tan tibia y agradable… Yugi coloca su brazo alrededor del cuello de Yami, sintiéndose más confiado lo besa con pasión dejándose llevar por sus impulsos. Yami lentamente de separó no es que quisiera alejarse de tan maravillosa sensación es solo que quería darse un pequeño respiro, lo mira fijamente… aquellos hermosos ojos color violeta lo tenían tan cautivado que le encantaba admirarlos y perderse en ellos, aquel angelical rostro lo cautivaba aun más, se veía tan frágil, tan dulce, sonrió una vez más y continuó brindándole suaves caricias, cuanta dicha sentía a cada latido de su corazón enamorado, cuanta felicidad y tranquilidad le brindaba besar tan dulces y suaves labios que le brindaban un tibio calor que recorría todo su ser… una vez más lo miró a los ojos, esta vez Yugi pudo notar un brillo tan intenso en ellos que lo miró con ternura, Yami ante aquel gesto que no pudo evitar brindarle una suave caricia en su mejilla…

Eres tan hermoso y bello… -le susurró Yami, Yugi no pudo evitar que su rostro se adornara de un rojo adorable- Y más hermoso te ves con ese rubor…

Arigato –poniéndose de mil colores-

Son tus besos como un pasaporte

Rumbo a la pasión

Tus caricias son el sol ardiente

Que me derritió

Y tu cuerpo un terremoto, un volcán

En el que sueño morir

Pero vuelvo a despertar.

Yami sonríe acariciando su rostro volviéndolo a besar con la pasión desenfrenada que momentos atrás sintió por los besos que Yugi le había brindado, lentamente comienza a recorrer su espalda con sus manos provocándole cosquillas ante tales caricias Yugi no se quiere quedar atrás, mete su mano por debajo de la camisa de Yami recorriendo también su espalda haciéndole cosquillas. Yami sonríe con picardía vuelve a colocar las manos sobre su cintura, subiéndolas de a poco erizando la piel de Yugi a la vez que comenzaba a quitarle su camisa, Yugi no se opone simplemente se aleja un poco y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos lentamente se despoja de su camisa. Yami queda maravillado ante la hermosura y perfección del cuerpo de su aibou a pesar de encontrarse vendado era perfecto, justo en ese momento cayó en cuenta de que ya no era un niño, su cuerpo era esbelto y delgado, inmediatamente lo abrazó con cautela de no lastimarlo sintiendo deseos de recorrer con sus labios tal hermosura y besarlo con tal intensidad… Yugi pudo adivinarlo y suavemente lo empujó negando lentamente, no quería que Yami tuviera ventaja sobre él, lo vuelve a besar y comienza a desabotonar el chaleco que lleva puesto luego lo mira con un puchero pues debajo traía una camisa de manga larga, Yami ríe un poco divertido y le ayuda quitándose la camisa, Yugi coloca su manos sobre su pecho y lo recorre con suaves caricias haciéndole estremecer… este no aguanta más y toma a Yugi con un brazo por la cintura y lo aprisiona contra sí…

Eres tan adorable, sabias? Yugi cada caricia tuya me invita a enloquecer y tomarte ya de una vez… quiero que seas mío y de nadie más, quiero ser el primero en enseñarte lo que es el amor, fundirme en tu cuerpo y ser uno solo contigo. –le susurró al oído con lujuria-

En serio? –preguntó ingenuo, luego sonrió pícaramente- Entonces enséñame, invítame a sentirme amado… con el amor y la lujuria que dices tener… quiero saber lo que es el amor…

Ra Yugi… -mordiéndose el labio, como le encantaba que Yugi fuera así con él, sin querer un hilito de sangre surgió de sus labios-

Jijiji –rió tímidamente ante la reacción de Yami, se acercó a él limpiando la sangre con su lengua- Te ves adorable con ese gesto…

Estar contigo es una fantasía

Rompes con toda la monotonía

Conviertes las penas en alegrías

Si no existieras yo no viviría

Yami sintió un intenso calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, sentía que iba a estallar por dentro tantas emociones y sensaciones juntas… nuevamente lo hala hacia el besándolo desenfrenadamente y comienza a retroceder hasta llegar junto a la cama Yugi se da cuenta y delicadamente lo empuja haciéndolo caer sobre ella quedando únicamente de las rodillas para abajo tocando el piso, se sienta sobre sus piernas, besa primero sus labios y luego recorre su pecho hasta llegar al abdomen y subir nuevamente… Mientras se encuentra casi encima de él Yami aprovecha para meter sus manos dentro de los pantalones de Yugi para acariciar sus glúteos, Yugi deja escapar un pequeño quejido a la vez que muerde delicadamente los labios de Yami, nuevamente vuelve a brindarle caricias hasta llegar a sus pantalones y meter una mano en ellos para acariciar y apretar un poco su miembro, esta vez fue Yami quien dejó escapar un quejido de placer… aquellos pantalones comenzaban a ser molestos para Yami así que ni tardo no perezoso se los va quitando al igual que los calzoncillos, ahora es su turno brindarle placer a su adorado ángel lentamente se levanta y recuesta a Yugi dándole un fugaz beso, se despoja de sus últimas prendas y comienza a acariciarle las piernas en círculos, esto hace que el pequeño se vaya excitando cada vez más y su miembro comience a levantar, Yami sonríe, coloca una mano sobre él moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo lenta y delicadamente… es tan grande y agradable la sensación que Yugi siente algo venir, no sabe qué es y teme dejarlo salir, pero ahora Yami tiene su boca sobre su miembro no puede aguantar más y lo deja escapar, Yami sonríe satisfactoriamente para luego tragar y saborear aquel líquido… Yugi respiraba agitadamente por aquella sensación, en ese momento miraba amorosamente a su compañero como diciéndole que él también quería intentarlo… Una vez entrados en calor Yami quería más, su deseo por poseer al chico se incrementaba en cada acto, le pidió a Yugi se volteara y se sostuviera de una forma que no tuviera que apoyarse con su brazo enyesado

Yugi… sé que esto puede llegarte a doler así que primero tengo que prepararte, prometo ser suave –le advirtió-

Ha-hai… confío en ti –respondió seguro-

Arigato… -sonrió, con mucha delicadeza fue separando los glúteos de Yugi, de igual forma introdujo un dedo sin escuchar queja alguna, luego fueron dos-

Ah… aw aw aw –se quejaba. Yami retiró sus dedos-

Gomen… no quise lastimarte –se disculpó-

No te preocupes, estaré bien –a pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos Yugi se mostraba seguro-

Estas seguro? –Yugi asintió- Tu valentía es digna de admirarse –sonrisa nerviosa-

Jeh… hago lo mejor que puedo –con la misma sonrisa-

Estar contigo es una aventura

Me llevas al borde de la locura

Porque tus manos derraman ternura

Me llevas con un beso hasta la Luna.

Ni una palabra más solo miradas amorosas, Yami continuó preparando a Yugi metiendo lentamente otro dedo más… el momento había llegado, tanto tiempo deseando, soñando e imaginando que esto sucediera que para Yami todo parecía irreal, pero el sentir el cuerpo de Yugi junto al suyo compartiendo un mismo amor le hacía ver la realidad… sosteniéndolo de la cintura comenzó a embestirlo con suaves movimientos…

Aw… aaww… Yami… Ya…mi –clamaba un Yugi placentero-

Te gusta? –Yugi asintió- ¿Quieres más? –por respuesta recibió una sonrisa- Tus deseos son órdenes para mi –comienza a embestirlo con más fuerza y rapidez. Yami se sentía tan extasiado que también pudo sentir lo que Yugi y dejó salir aquel liquido blanquecino- Haaahh –suspiró un poco exhausto dejándose caer sobre la cama-

Eres espléndido… -le susurró Yugi mientras le miraba fijamente y lo besaba- Pero ahora es mi turno… yo también quiero intentarlo y entregarme a ti… -sonrisa pícara-

Yami asiente quedando primero boca arriba, Yugi sigue sus pasos comenzando a excitarlo mientras succionaba su miembro con la boca…

Yugi –exclamaba Yami- eres maravilloso… por favor dame más… más de ti… -este obedece tragando el semen y limpiarse los restos- aw… aw… aaaawwwww… -Yugi lo había mordido con travesura- Ra…

Estar contigo es descubrir

Que he nacido para ti.

Eres locura, eres pasión y fuego

Y todo lo que quiero es…

Estar contigo.

Trataré de hacerlo igual que tú –murmuró tímidamente, era su primera vez… comenzó entrando y saliendo lentamente, disfrutando cada lento movimiento…

Que noche más hermosa para una joven pareja de amantes que sentían tocar el cielo en cada momento de entrega mutua, complaciéndose en cada momento recorriendo sus cuerpos sin dejar un espacio por abordar, ese hacer el amor era el más puro y limpio que podía verse… realizado por unos jóvenes que se amaban con locura y no reprimían ningún sentimiento…

Ai… shi…te…ru… -le decía Yami entre besos-

Ureshi wa… Suki da yo… -se acomoda sobre su pecho dejándose caer en el paraíso de los sueños-

Oyasumi… -le susurra- Tarde ya, casi las dos, sombras en la habitación y la Luna llena dibujando tu perfil tan sereno al sonreír perdido en el resplandor de un mágico mundo de sueños… –comenzó a recitar- Me fascina verte así, indefenso, infantil, más allá de todo mariposa de cristal tibia en la oscuridad y me gusta imaginar que tal vez tu sueñas conmigo… –le acaricia el cabello- Deja que te acune en mis brazos, no te quiero despertar, deja que te siga los pasos al soñar déjame llegar más allá, siento que tú sueñas conmigo… –lo abraza con ternura- Y a la luz de un rayo de Luna nos volvemos a encontrar; y flotando entre la espuma y el coral de un inmenso mar, deja que te siga los pasos, vamos juntos a volar, deja que te tome en mis brazos porque ya en tus sueños… estoy junto a ti… -finalizo antes de dormirse también…-

* * *

Que tal… me quedo bien? XD espero que sí pues me esforcé muchísimo en poder realizarlo ya que no es fácil cuando tienes que cuidarte de que tus padres te pillen escribiendo este tipo de cosas… T-T… por eso lo hago cuando estoy solita XD… Gomen por la demora al subir pero tuve ciertos problemas técnicos con el Internet y me quedé sin servicio toda una semana completa… Ra que trauma si a duras penas aguanto uno o dos días... ha sido la semana más horrible T-T… Chicas necesito de su ayuda... se me estan agotando las ideas... onegai denme mas sugerencias acerca de como crear un conflicto entre Tea, Yugi y Yami... creo que tanto tiempo sin internet me ha bloqueado... onegai ayudenme ¿si? 

Los diálogos entre "…" y Cursiva pertenece a la letra de la canción Por un Beso del grupo Intocable ¿los han escuchado? Ra me encantan sus canciones… es el primer grupo banda de México que me gustan sus canciones… Los párrafos centrados son de un poema titulado Estar Contigo y por último las palabras que recitó Yami son de una canción titulada Sueña conmigo, gomen por no decirles a quien pertenece pues no lo recuerdo jejeje… Y bien a agradecer Reviews!

**Naomi Hiwatari Kon: **Hola ybienvenida al club Anti-Tea! al igual que tu y todas mis lectoras yo tambien deseo matarla la odio es una maldita bitch... y bueno espero que este chap. recompense tu espera y que te haya gustado! Arigato por tu review

**Lila: **Orale te agradezco tus 2 reviews jejeje... gulp... no pense mi fic te fuera a llevara tanto, mira que matar a Tea... espero ser siempre tu amiga y no tu enemiga... aunque pensandolo bien... Bien por ti! Y bueno también espero que este chap. haya sido de tu agrado.

**Maat Sacmis: **O debo decir Violeta? Onegai dime como te gusta que te llamen jejeje... Hey si gritaste y te emocionaste con la confesion de Yugi y la metida de pata de Yami... no me imagino como te pondras despues de haber leido este chap... Ra... que esos dos no se pueden esperar a hacerlo en privado XD... En fin, gracias por tu review y nos leemos en el sig. chap.

Ja ne!


	13. Mentiras que hieren

Capitulo 13

Mentiras que hieren.

El sol comenzaba a aparecer en el alba de una mañana que pintaba para ser hermosa. En una casa poco común para los típicos hogares en Japón, dos jóvenes descansaban plácidamente sobre una misma cama la noche anterior había sido la mejor de sus vidas; los primero y cálidos rayos solares comenzaron a colarse por la ventana de aquella habitación iluminando un joven y terso rostro, un par de ojos comenzaron a abrirse de par en par ante tal sensación, se frotó los ojos, miró su reloj y decidió levantarse con mucha cautela para no levantar a su acompañante, sacó ropas limpias de su armario se metió a bañar y una vez listo bajo a preparar el desayuno, mientras que el otro solo se dio la vuelto para no sentir los molestos rayos…

Esta vez prepararé un rico desayuno estoy seguro de que le va a encantar –dijo el joven mientras tostaba pan para sándwiches, cocinaba unos huevos revueltos y aderezaba leche dulce a las frutas-

Snif… -su nariz comienza a sentir el olor del desayuno- mmhh huele rico –se levanto para desperezarse- demo… -miro a su lado y vio que estaba vacío, sonrió y comenzó a vestirse al salir de la habitación bajo las escaleras sigilosamente para no llamar la atención de su anfitrión cocinero, se acerco a él abrazándolo por la cintura- Ohayo…huele delicioso demo… no se supone que sea yo quien debe cocinar para ti –le susurró al oído-

Ohayo… jijiji… así es pero hoy quise ser yo quien te atienda a ti –rió el pequeño- Prueba –dándole un poco de huevo en la boca-

Delicioso! Ra… hasta en la cocina eres todo un encanto –lo besa- Yugi eres todo un estuche de sorpresas

Je je je… -un adorable sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas- pero no tanto como tu –Yami le sonrió- Onegai podrías ayudarme en sacar la basura

Claro, deja los trabajos pesados a este galán –rió a carcajadas mientras tomaba la bolsa para sacarla, olvidando cerrar bien la puerta a su regreso- Listo… hay algo más que mi adorado koi quiere que haga por él? –pregunto inclinándose en reverencia-

Ja ja ja… que gracioso eres… galán –volvió a reír- Y si hay algo más en lo que quiero que me ayudes

Lo que usted ordene mi koi –escuchando con atención-

Quiero que me ayudes… no quiero decir… podría usted amable caballero acompañarme en el desayuno? –se corrigió fingiendo ser alguien importante-

Arigato…como negarme a tan gentil petición –volvió a inclinarse, se acercó a Yugi tomo su mano y deposito un beso sobre ella- para mi es todo un honor recibir una invitación suya para degustar del suculento desayuno en su compañía.

Por mi encantado de compartirlo con usted… Ja ja ja, Yami en verdad que eres gracioso –le da un beso en la mejilla-

Mmm… un beso en la mejilla no es la mejor forma finalizar una invitación neh –le da un apasionado beso en los labios- y después del desayuno yo te invito a ser mío otra vez –le susurró lujurioso-

Yami! –exclamó sorprendido- jijiji… no te fue suficiente con lo de anoche –pregunto ingenuo-

Mmm… no, por eso quiero más –respondió sincero robándole más besos- ¿tu no?

Etto… yo… je… ha-hai -balbuceó todo colorado-

Bien, pues a desayunar y luego tener sexo –lo abraza-

Yami! –exclamó asustado-

Je je… gomen –sacando la lengua- después a entretenernos por ahí –corrigió-

No deberías decirlo de esa forma y si alguien nos escucha?

Importa? –Yugi lo miro nuevamente asustado- Yugi, que importa lo que escuchen o digan los demás si nos queremos lo tendrán que aceptar, no se va a acabar el mundo porque vean a dos chicos como nosotros amarse como pareja.

Bueno es que en esta época no es muy bien visto, las críticas son muy crueles –murmuró afligido-

A palabras necias oídos sordos –lo mira preocupado- Vamos Yugi si tanto te preocupa el qué dirán entonces yo… te dejare tranquilo –lo suelta del abrazo y baja la mirada entristecido, escondiendo sus ojos entre sus mechones rubios-

Iie… no digas eso… -lo busca con su mirada- Gomen no quise hacerte sentir mal preocupándome por cosas mundanas, no importa que digan, si tu y yo nos amamos… lo demás sale sobrando –lo abraza queriendo reparar su falta-

Estas seguro? –la duda estaba impresa en su mirada-

Hai… estoy seguro –afirmó con una gran sonrisa y un beso en los labios- Anda, será mejor que desayunemos o terminará por enfriarse la comida.

Oh si, no es bueno desperdiciar un desayuno y menos si ha sido preparado por ti… -le dijo alegre-

Pues a comer se ha dicho! -y después del desayuno…-

Aibou… tenemos algo que hacer –se acerca a Yugi y lo toma para cargarlo entre sus brazos- Allá arriba nos espera otro gran momento.

Jijijiji… -rió divertido- se nota que ya no puedes esperar ni un minuto más ¿verdad?

Oh no… tiene que ser ahora –sonrisa picara-

Bueno… pues… vamos –respondió todo sonrojado, después de todo el era Yugi un inocente y tierno muchacho que cualquier cosa relacionada con el sexo siempre lo hacía sonrojar-

Una vez habiendo llegado a la habitación las cosas comenzaron a ponerse más candentes, ambos ya se habían despojado por completo de sus ropas, por esa ocasión las vendas sobre el cuerpo de Yugi también habían sido despojadas…

Yugi… te amo tanto… nunca me cansaré de decírtelo -le susurró mientras lo besaba y jugaba dentro de la boca de Yugi con su lengua-

Ni yo me cansare de escucharlo –le respondió en la primera oportunidad que tuvo para poder hablar, luego poso sus manos sobre la espalda de su compañero acaciriandolo hasta llegar a sus nalgas y apretarlas juguetonamente recibiendo un pequeño quejido por respuesta, luego lentamente fue acercando su mano hasta llegar a su pene y darle suaves caricias, mientras Yami continuaba con sus besos y gemía ante la delicia de las caricias-

Ante cada caricia Yami sentía su cuerpo estremecer, a Yugi le complació ver la mirada que Yami le brindaba en esos momentos que comenzó a masturbarlo…

Aaaww… Aahhh… Yugi –gemía más complacido apretando con fuerza las sabanas queriendo contener el semen que amenazaba con salir pero el pequeño Yugi no se detenía por lo que obligó a Yami dejarse llevar y recostarse sobre la cama para que Yugi tuviera mas libertad de continuar con su labor, había conseguido que el pene de Yami se mantuviera erecto para luego meterlo en su boca bebiendo una vez más del semen que emergía- Awww… aaawwww… aawwwwwww…

Mmmnnn Ya… Yami –gemía Yugi al sentir las manos de Yami sobre sus glúteos y luego como este introducía sus dedos moviéndolos delicadamente- Aawww… aahhhh… ahhhh Yami… Onegai… hazme tuyo una vez más –le suplicaba, Yami sucumbió ante las peticiones de su koi, se volvió sobre Yugi quedando arriba del él separó sus piernas…-

Mientras esto ocurría en aquella habitación, afuera alguien caminaba tranquilamente por la acera en dirección hacia la casa de Yugi, en su rostro iba dibujada una sonrisa recordando lo que había hecho la última vez que estuvo ahí, estaba deseosa de que pudiera volver a repetirse para su propio gusto y para el desagrado y la amargura de otro… lo que no sabía era la sorpresa que le esperaba… llegó hasta la puerta…

Yugi! -llamó con su voz chillona- Yugi, soy yo Tea ¿mh? –exclamó extrañada al notar que la puerta se encontraba ligeramente abierta- Pero que descuidados son han dejado la puerta abierta, eso no esta bien… Yugi… Yugi… -continuó llamando después de entrar pero nadie respondía- Vaya al parecer no hay nadie… -de pronto escuchó unos ruidos provenir del segundo piso- Ay dios… y si ha entrado un ladrón? Y si el baka de Yami fue el que salió y ese ladrón le está haciendo daño a Yugi? Dios no… Yugi! –gritó atemorizada subiendo las escaleras llegó ante la habitación de Yugi, abrió la puerta quedando aun más aterrorizada ante lo que sus ojos veían- Kyaaaa –gritó horrorizada espantando a los ahí presentes-

RA…TEA! –gritó Yami asustado-

T… TEA –tartamudeó Yugi igual de asustado que Yami al verse descubierto de esa forma-

Ambos se cubrieron con unas sabanas. Yami sacó a Tea azotándole la puerta en cara y procedieron a vestirse lo más rápido posible…

¿Qué se te ofrece? –la voz de Yami se escuchaba indiferente-

Esto no puede estar pasando… no otra vez… esto es una pesadilla… si eso es lo que es… -se dijo a si misma cerrando sus ojos para tratar de calmarse- Nooo… Yugi –exclamó a ver que todo había sido real- Tu no puedes hacerme esto… Yugi… No, todo esto es por culpa tuya… -se acerca a Yami dándole una cachetada- Todo esto es tu maldita culpa! Eres un mal nacido… estupido! –gritó con furia-

Y por qué me odias? Espera no me digas… -sobandose la mejilla- me odias porque Yugi me ha preferido a mi o… porque el y yo nos amamos y ya somos uno solo los dos –le respondió en burla-

Yami! –exclamó Yugi completamente sonrojado-

Grrr… Maldito –mirada despectiva, puños apretados en furia- Yugi… cómo puedes estar con un ser tan despreciable como él… no te das cuenta? todo esto es un engaño… Yami solo te está utilizando, no te quiere… él ya está enamorado de otra persona –dijo en despecho-

Que? –dejó decir un Yugi absorto e incrédulo-

Kjj… cállate! Nada de lo que dices es verdad –mirando a un pasmado Yugi-

Ah no?... y qué me dices de mi… ya te olvidaste que tu y yo somos novios –se acercó peligrosamente a él y le plantó un beso en los labios-

Que demonios pretendes? –limpiándose los labios en repudio con el puño de su mano. Yugi solo miraba incrédulo-

Noooo! –gritó Yugi al salir corriendo de la habitación-

Yugi espera! –le llamó pero el chico no se detuvo- Eres una… -se guardó el insulto- Si algo le llega a pasar a Yugi todo será por tu culpa –salió corriendo tras él-

Ja… Lo que pretendía ya lo he logrado, venganza dulce venganza –rió cínicamente-

Tea?... Qué haces aquí y donde están Yami y Yugi? –preguntó un chico rubio que recién llegaba-

No sé –encogiéndose de hombros- cuando llegué vi que Yugi salió corriendo y llorando y Yami iba tras él… Yugi decía que lo dejara solo, que no lo quería ver nunca más, que ya lo había lastimado mucho –comento con un naturalidad como si nada grave sucediera-

Y lo dices así tan tranquila? –preguntó sorprendido-

Y qué quieres que yo haga? –respondió en el mismo tono-

Ir tras ellos, que más –Joey se fue por el camino contrario al que había llegado, sabia que por donde le vino no se los encontró así que continuó-

Bah… con lo que le dije a Joey seguro terminará odiando a Yami, se lo merece jajaja -se dio media vuelta y se encaminó rumbo a su casa-

Yugi espera! Por favor detente, no corras así es peligroso –le decía Yami estando casi al alcance del pequeño-

Aléjate… no quiero que te acerques! –gritó al momento de detenerse y dar media vuelta para encarar a Yami, estaba llorando y todo su cuerpo temblaba-

Pero Yugi por favor… déjame explicarte –con mano temblorosa se acercó para posarla sobre su hombro pero la fría mirada que Yugi le dio lo hizo detenerse-

No quiero escucharte, la verdad esta dicha ya y no quiero volver a verte nunca más, te odio! –le dijo en desprecio, Yami bajó la mirada entristecido esas palabras eran como mil dagas clavadas en su corazón-

Yugi! Yami! –les llamó el chico rubio que ya les había dado alcance, ninguno de los dos volteó a verle- Ahh… ahh… hasta que por fin… los alcanzo –jadeo cansado por la carrera colocando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas e inhalando aire para recuperar el que perdió- Qué pasa con ustedes eh? por que andan corr… -se fija en Yugi que lloraba- Yugi… por qué lloras? Yami te hizo algo malo? –Yugi asintió- Qué… te ha lastimado, golpeado? –Yugi no respondió, no podía decirle la verdad- Grrr ¿qué demonios le hiciste a mi amigo? –toma a Yami por el cuello de su chaqueta- Responde!

Nada… yo no le he hecho nada –respondió ladeando la cara para no mirarlo-

Y tu que crees, que nací ayer? –lo sacude- Ya dime la verdad, que fue lo que le hiciste para que huyera y llorara de esa forma… mira que si no me lo dices ahora mismo probaras mi mejor puño…

Kjj… ya te lo dije –fue lo único que dijo-

Baka –le suelta un puñetazo-

Joey… no! –llamó Yugi-

Tranquilo Yugi, es lo menos que se merece por lo que te haya hecho –se acerca a Yami levantándolo del cuello de su camisa- Ahora si vas a hablar… o quieres otro? –volvió a amenazarle-

Joey las cosas no se arregla a golpes y aunque se lo merece… no es la forma –Yugi lo agarro del puño obligándolo a bajar, Yami lo miró dolido- te agradezco el que te preocupes por mi y me defiendas – sonríe y luego mira con desprecio a Yami- Vamonos… no quiero seguir viéndole la cara

Pero Yugi… -trato de detenerlo recibiendo de nuevo la misma mirada- Grrr… esto es una locura, no puedo entender como es posible que le hayas creído más a Tea que a mi! –estalló indignado-

Tea?... ¿qué tiene que ver Tea en todo esto¿Yugi? –Joey miraba confundido a Yugi-

Porque ella me dijo la verdad… por eso –contestó tajante-

Así que prefieres creerle a ella que a mi… que tonto eres… te creí diferente, pero ahora veo que eres igual a todos… que arrepentido estoy de haberte conocido y dado todo de mi… y si prefieres confiar en alguien como Tea allá tu… yo fui sincero y nunca te mentí -le reprocho apretando sus puños con fuerza y escondiendo su mirada tras sus mechones rubios para que no lo viera llorar- entonces este es el adiós –sin siquiera mirarlo se dio media vuelta para alejarse de ahí sin rumbo ni destino alguno-

Yami… snif… -murmuró Yugi al verlo alejarse, gruesas lágrimas surgieron de sus hermosos ojos color violeta-

Yugi –exclamó Joey al verlo llorar de esa forma, coloco una mano sobre su hombro para tratar de alentarlo-

* * *

Viva! Viva! Al fin lo termine! Siiiii! (brincando de alegría) Después de tanto tiempo pude terminar wohoooo... shock mental te vencí (haciendo la señal de victoria en ambas manos) ejem… (recuperando la compostura) Bueno… he aquí un chapter más de este maravilloso fic que esta al gusto de mis lectoras… nuevamente me disculpo por la demora... pero he tenido ciertos problemitas con mi imaginación y ahora me cuesta un poquito más trabajo el poder escribir… espero y me entiendan… por cierto, díganme les ha gustado como me quedó este chap? (ojitos de cachorro regañado) díganme que si… siii? Me esforcé muchísimo en poder terminarlo… Oh no (toma un casco un escudo y se esconde tras ellos) Onegai no me maten por lo de Tea… no crean que se me ha ablandado el corazón y le daré ventaja (agitando su cabeza negativamente) yo a esa perra la odio! Y si hizo lo que hizo es porque forma parte del trama… pero eso sí terminará pagando y muy caro… ejem… es aquí donde les hago una cordial invitación para recibir cualquier sugerencia para idear como lo pagara… asi que chicas sus sugerencias seran muy bien recibidas (risa macabra)

Gulp… y después de mi risa loca… a agradecer reviews!

**Lila: **Hola! Que gusto leerte de nuevo… jejeje lo de enemigas solo lo dije porque no me gustaría serlo… pero bueno si nos caemos bien y somos amigas… que bien ya tengo una nueva amiga! Y me alegra saber que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado jijiji… y bueno aquí tienes los resultados de lo que sucedió cuando Tea se enteró de las travesuras de esta parejita tan kawaii del anime por cierto… se ruda con ella se merece eso y más juar juar juar

**Cerry: **Chica que gusto tenerte de regreso! Te extrañe muchísimo… por un momento llegue a pensar que te dejo de gustar el fic… pero aquí estas de nuevo TT que alegría… es cierto ese tipo de fics yo también los odio! (cara de asco) Yugi y Yami no se merecen semejante castigo, pobrecitos si ya se que en mi fic hice algo que no debi pero ya terminará pagando sus maldades XD

**Suzuko: **Nee-cha! Arigato por adoptarme como tu cyber hermana jijiji… eres la primera en adoptarme :D… ya viste? Después de tanta lata al fin pude terminar este chap XD… y no te preocupes que este fic va a continuar hasta donde mi imaginación me lo permita o sea unos capitulo mas… bueno eso espero… Saludos nee-chan, cuidate y suerte en todo lo que hagas

**Deathful Hinagiku: **Hola! Verdad que los yaoi y con lemmon son los mejores! XD estoy 100 de acuerdo contigo… aunque luego para leerlos o escribirlos tengas que cuidarte de tus padres o hermanos U jijiji… arigato, creo que es un gran halago eso de ser mi fan, te lo agradezco mucho tus lindos comentarios… espero leerte en los reviews para este chap… Saludos!

Ja ne!


	14. En busqueda de la verdad

Capitulo 14

En búsqueda de la verdad.

Pasaba ya del medio día y aunque el sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo e iluminando con todo su esplendor pero dentro del corazón de un joven no había nada más que oscuridad, caminaba cabizbajo sin mirar su camino que importaba ya si le pasaba algo malo, ya nada tenia sentido y su única razón de vivir la perdió esa misma mañana… cruzaba la calle sin darse cuenta de que un auto estaba a punto de darle alcance de no ser porque alguien lo agarro de la camisa por la espalda y tiró de él…

Que más quieres de mí

Si ya todo te di

Te di mi cariño te di mi confianza

Te di mi calor

Que más quieres de mí

Mi vida te la di

Por tan solo un minuto

Por tan solo un poquito

De tu gran pasión.

Faraón baka… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes… suicidarte? –le reprendió un chico moreno de cabellos cenizos y hermosos ojos color lavanda-

… -Yami se mantuvo en silencio-

Ra… ¡pero qué acabo de hacer? –exclamó alterado ni el mismo creía lo que había hecho- Bueno ya que más da… lo hecho, hecho está -dijo en tono de fastidio.

Hey Malik, no te conocía ese lado… que heroico te has visto –se burlo el chico albino que le acompañaba.

Damare! El gran y maravilloso Malik puede ser un héroe cuando se le pegue en gana –refutó indignado.

Si lo que digas. En fin ya le salvaste la vida, ya no nos libramos de él –respondió Bakura con sarcasmo.

Hubiera sido lo mejor para todos –murmuró Yami cabizbajo mientras apretaba los puños de rabia e impotencia.

Pobre Malik todavía que la haces de héroe para que en vez de agradecer solo te reprochen –continuo burlón Bakura.

¿Y perder a la única persona a la que podemos fregarle la vida sin temer a que nos envíe al reino de las sombras porque ha perdido su poder? –se pone a meditar sus palabras.- ¡Ra no sería mala idea! –sonrió malévolo.- No espera… entonces se acabaría la diversión.

Mmm para que el faraón piense en el suicidio algo realmente relevante debió sucederle… no me digas que… –sonrió con malicia- por fin se te cumplió tu deseo de confesarle tus sentimientos a ese patético Yugi y a la hora de la hora nomás no –mirando por debajo de las caderas de Yami.

¡Nani? –reaccionó alarmado por le comentario.

¡Y por eso tanto drama? –se alteró Malik.- Pero faraón, eso tiene solución… el otro día escuché en esa caja parlante a la que llaman televisión un anuncio de una pastillas que son muy efectivas –le dijo confidente.

¡Ra pero qué demonios les pasa, mi problema no tiene nada que ver con eso! –gritó escandalizado.

Bueno… por lo menos te hicimos reaccionar –se encogió de hombros el albino.

Ra… maldiré toda mi vida por lo que voy a decir pero no tengo otra opción… -en el rostro de Malik se dibujaba una mueca en desagrado- Si ese no es el problema ¿entonces por qué intentar quitarte la vida? –otra mueca de desagrado, traga saliva para continuar hablando- Confía en nosotros, tal vez podamos ayudarte… además… gulp… te debemos un… favor –finalizó con dificultad, odiaba admitirlo.

Y todo para que (todo para que)

Para que tanto amor

Para que ilusionaste

Para que enamoraste mi corazón

Y todo para que (todo para que)

Si al final yo perdí

Pero no me arrepiento si en cada momento

Me hiciste feliz.

… -Yami lo mira incrédulo… ¿en verdad ese era el Malik que él conocía? Bueno lo fuera o no por primera vez sintió que podía confiar en él…- Yugi cree que yo lo he engañado con Tea –Bakura y Malik parpadean confundidos.

¿Escuché bien? –Bakura se limpiaba el oído para asegurarse de que no le estuviera fallando- ¿Tú con esa horrenda mujer? Ja que patético –se burló.

Ra… serían la pareja perfecta –secundó en la burla a Bakura.

Cállense… no es gracioso, esa maldita mujer es detestable. –respondió indignado.

Huy… el faraoncito se ofendió –Malik continuó burlándose.

Grrr si solo me salvaste la vida para que tu y Bakura se la pasen burlándose de mi, entonces mejor me hubieran dejado -gruño irritado.

Jijiji… Gomen… es algo que no podemos evitar… -mirada despectiva de Yami.- Ra esta bien, nos calmaremos… bien para que veas que no soy tan mal amigo, por qué no nos cuentas que pasó y así veremos en qué te podemos ayudar?

Hey… a mi ni me metas en tus asuntos, me importa un comino lo que al faraón le pase así que arréglenselas ustedes dos que yo tengo algo que hacer… -bufó Bakura con cara de fastidio.

Ra no le hagas caso… conmigo es más que suficiente –le dijo mientras colocaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Yami y lo guiaba hacia un lugar tranquilo para poder platicar…

Mientras tanto Joey acompañó a su amigo Yugi hasta su casa, en todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Yugi entró a la casa y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, estaba muy enojado pero más que eso dolido y confundido…

Vamos Yug ya no estés así, anímate! –le dijo Joey con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

No Joey, no puedo… no después de lo que pasó –respondió con tristeza.

Dime ¿qué fue lo que pasó, qué fue lo que Yami te hizo para que estés así? –preguntó preocupado.

Eh? –lo mira asustado.- No… no se si pueda decírtelo. –se ruborizo.

Vamos viejo puedes confiar en mi, sea lo que sea soy tu amigo y sabes que te apoyo en todo –dijo jactancioso, a Yugi le resbalo una gotita.

Tiene que ver con Tea y Yami…–fue lo único que dejó decir.

Yami y Tea? –inquirió extrañado- ¿Qué con ellos?

Tu sabes… Tea y Yami son novios –dijo desanimado.

Que queee? –gritó sorprendido- ¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira?

¿Mentira? –se sorprendió- No, la misma Tea me lo dijo.

Pero qué le pasa a esa mujer… se supone que ella quería algo contigo no con Yami, no entiendo por qué habrá dicho algo así, últimamente ha estado muy extraña –se puso meditativo- Grrr no lo puedo creer –revolviéndose los cabellos- Ahora mismo iré a hablar con ella.

Joey! –trató de detenerlo pero el chico ya se había ido, exhaló un poco frustrado dejándose caer sobre el sofá- ¿qué esta pasando aquí? Ya no entiendo nada –cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por los recuerdos que a su mente acudían…

_- "Gomen, fui yo quien te beso mientras dormías… Onegai no te enojes conmigo, lo hice porque te he amado desde siempre y el verte ahí recostado sobre esa cama sin mirarme siquiera me hizo sentir desesperado, por un momento tuve miedo de perderte y sentí deseos de besarte."_

Yami… -murmuró.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando… no otra vez… esto es una pesadilla… si eso es lo que es… -se dijo a si misma cerrando sus ojos para tratar de calmarse- Nooo… Yugi –exclamó a ver que todo había sido real- Tu no puedes hacerme esto… Yugi… No, todo esto es por culpa tuya… -se acerca a Yami dándole una cachetada- Todo esto es tu maldita culpa! Eres un mal nacido… estupido! –gritó con furia-_

_- Y por qué me odias? Espera no me digas… -sobandose la mejilla- me odias porque Yugi me ha preferido a mi o… porque el y yo nos amamos y ya somos uno solo los dos –le respondió en burla- _

_- Yami! –exclamó Yugi completamente sonrojado- _

_- Grrr… Maldito –mirada despectiva, puños apretados en furia- Yugi… cómo puedes estar con un ser tan despreciable como él… no te das cuenta? todo esto es un engaño… Yami solo te está utilizando, no te quiere… él ya está enamorado de otra persona –dijo en despecho-_

_- Que? –dejó decir un Yugi absorto e incrédulo-_

_- Kjj… cállate! Nada de lo que dices es verdad –se defendió- _

_- Ah no?... y qué me dices de mi… ya te olvidaste que tu y yo somos novios –se acercó peligrosamente a él y le plantó un beso en los labios-_

A quién debo creer? –se preguntó confundido.-_ "Yo fui sincero y nunca te mentí"_ –fueron las ultimas palabras que recordó de Yami… Un par de horas transcurrieron, Yugi comenzaba a preocuparse por Yami a pesar de todo extrañaba su compañía y muy en el fondo se sentía culpable por no haberle dado la oportunidad de defenderse y decir su verdad… - Soy un tonto… por qué creerle a alguien que apenas y recuerdo y desconfiar de alguien que ha demostrado quererme y estar conmigo todo el tiempo…

Es la misma pregunta que yo me hice… -dijo una voz.

Que mas quieres de mi?

A donde quieres llegar

Que no te has dado cuenta que

Por no mirarme me puedes matar

Que mas quieres de mi dímelo por favor

Ya no encuentro palabras

No encuentro la forma de darte mi amor

Y todo para que y todo para que

Para que tanto amor

Para que ilusionaste

Para que enamoraste mi corazón

Y todo para que y todo para que

Si al final yo perdí

Yami. –murmuró evitando su mirada.

Yugi…–murmuró, le dolía ver que Yugi evitaba mirarlo, se sentía derrotado pero luego recordó su conversación con Malik…

Flash Back

_- "Así que eso fue lo que dijo ese engendro de Seth… -sonrisa malévola- Yo puedo ayudarte con mucho gusto… veo que has perdido tus poderes por salvarle la vida al mocoso ese… -comenzó a decir. _

_- Yugi –le espetó Yami._

_- Bueno… a Yugi ¿contento? –recibe un asentimiento de Yami.- Te decía… como tú has perdido tus poderes y esa inu te está haciendo la vida imposible… por qué no le hacemos un gran favor a la humanidad y la mandamos directo con Seth… no, espera ni Seth se merece tener alguien así… -con una mano sobre su mentón en pose meditativo.- ¡El reino de las sombras! Si, es el lugar perfecto ¿qué te parece? –preguntó entusiasmado-_

_- Mmmm… no quiero sonar cruel ni despiadado pero no es tan mala idea –sonrió con malicia- Inus como ella se lo merecen._

_- Ya dijiste… Ra hace tanto tiempo que no envió a alguien a ese lugar que disfrutaré haciéndolo… tengo que planear el momento y la mejor forma de hacerlo –dijo tronándose los dedos y sonriendo satisfactorio.- Ah… un ultimo consejo, si quieres que tu hikari crea en ti, regresa con él y dile la verdad… -se dio media vuelta comenzó a caminar y antes de dar vuelta en la esquina levanto la mano derecha moviéndola de lado a lado a modo de despedida._

_- Arigato! –murmuró Yami, esbozó una sonrisa se encamino regreso a casa." _

Yugi yo… -finalmente se armó de valor para aclarar las cosas y decir su verdad, la única verdad que valía.

Ah! Veo que has regresado –dijo un chico rubio interrumpiendo el momento en tono de reproche.

Joey! –exclamó Yugi sorprendido de su regreso.

Mejor así –se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a la chica que estaba a sus espaldas.- He traído a Tea, estando todos juntos resolveremos este problema de una buena vez… ¿Y bien? –preguntó al ver que ninguno tomaba la iniciativa de querer hablar.- ¿Tea… quieres empezar? –incitó a la chica.

Yo no tengo nada de que hablar… –reprochó arrogante mirando con desprecio a Yami.

Ah no? Entonces por qué me dijeron que tú tienes que ver en todo esto –le dijo Joey.

Porque yo no tengo la culpa de que se estén peleando ni que les hubiera dicho o hecho algo para que lo hicieran –respondió de la misma forma.

Grrr… Mientes! –le gritó Yami estallando en furia por la absurda actitud de la chica.

Tu cállate faraón de cuarta, que todo esto es culpa tuya y quieres culparme a mi de tus errores… no te hagas y diles la verdad –se defendió ensañándose contra Yami.

Maldita! –Yami se acercó a ella soltándole tremenda cachetada para hacerla callar.- Bien sabes que lo que dices no es verdad, deja de fingir de una maldita vez y di la verdad –le gritó con furia contenida, sentía deseos de prendarla del cuello y matarla ahí mismo.

Yami¿qué demonios crees que haces? –gritó Joey apartándolo de la chica.

Mjm…mjm… mjajajajaja –se soltó a reir con una mano sobre su mejilla, su mirada mostraba desquicio- ¿Te duele no? Duele saber que con una palabra mía Yugi haya creído más en mi que en ti… pobre Yami, se siente frustrado de que su lindo noviecito al que se cogió con enjundia y pasión esta mañana, con una simple mentira se haya sentido traicionado y engañado y que por consecuencia te haya mandado a volar… aaahhh pobrecito de ti debiste lloriquear y gemir como perro faldero implorando perdón y recibiendo a cambio el peor de los rechazos de tu amado Yugi…Jajajajaja ¿si que duele no? Jajajaja –rió cínicamente.

Tea¿Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo? –exclamó Joey escandalizado por las palabras de la chica. Yugi solo escuchaba con estupor aquellas palabras.

Joey! Si no son estupideces… ¿Qué a caso no lo sabías? –lo miró con malicia- Ayyy mira, tú tampoco lo sabías –dijo en tonto tono compasivo- Vamos… no le piensan decir la verdad a su amiguito? –ahora miraba al aterrado Yugi- Anda… díselo… - lo tomó del brazo con fuerza mientras Yugi movía la cabeza negativamente- ¿No? Mírate nada mas… tiemblas como toda una niña… que mariquita te ves

Ya basta! –gritó Yami quien se interpuso entre ellos, haciendo que Tea lo soltara- No te atrevas a insultarlo

Tea ya basta, estás completamente desquiciada… ¿no te das cuenta de que solo estas diciendo una sarta de estupideces? –le reclamó Joey.

Pero si no son estupideces, es la pura verdad… sino qué te lo digan ellos mismos –continuó atacando.

Bien… todo esto se ha salido de control, será mejor que ahora mismo nos vayamos de aquí –Joey comenzaba a asustarse por la actitud de la chica, la tomo del brazo y comenzó a halarla hacia la puerta- Vamos ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí… tu estás muy mal y es mejor que este asunto lo arreglen ellos dos.

Suéltame, yo no voy a ningún lado… no hasta que haya terminado de destruirle la vida al faraón –se resistió mientras forcejeaba para soltarse.

Tea vamonos! –insistió.

NO! –finalmente logró soltarse- Aun tengo cosas por decir…

La chica estaba por acercarse nuevamente a los chicos cuando de la nada se presentó ante ella un chico alto, de cabellos cenizos, piel morena y ojos color lavanda…

Te están causando molestias faraón? –preguntó con malicia el chico.

Malik! –exclamó asustada la chica.

Jejeje… miren nada más quien está aquí… la fastidiosa y corriente perra callejera de Tea… Vaya que sorpresa –se burló despectivo.

Apártate que esto no es asunto tuyo… – intentó evadirlo pero a cambio recibió una pequeña sonrisa por respuesta-

Quien se atreva a insultar, difamar y hacer sufrir al faraón si es asunto mío, porque nadie más que yo tiene derecho a hacerlo y según veo tu te has tomado el atrevimiento… por lo tanto… -toma el cetro del milenio que guardaba en su cinturón por la espalda y lo coloca frente a la chica- Una pequeña visita al reino de las sombras no te caería nada mal…

Un fuerte destello iluminó todo lo que era la sala de la casa Motto, Joey y Yugi quedaron un poco aturdidos por el resplandor, en ese momento no se dieron cuenta pero el cuerpo de Tea cayó pesadamente sobre el piso…

* * *

Una vez más… siiiiii! (la autora da brincos de alegria) He podido terminar otro chapter más y eso me tiene más que contenta XD… Lamento la demora es solo que ahora me cuesta más trabajo poder escribir y es que mientras mas se acerca el final, mas trabajo me da… y si… lamento decirles que el final esta cerca y este es uno de los últimos chapters… en fin, muchísimas gracias por seguirme aun y espero que lo hagan hasta el final… Ah! También se les agradece las sugerencias que me hacen llegar por medio de sus reviews, todos son tomados en cuenta y gracias a ellos es que puedo idear y avanzar los capitulos…

Gracias a:

**Blacklady5481**: Hola! Que gusto saber que te haya encantado mi primer One-shot, Eterna noche de amor y también este, te agradezco mucho que hayas podido dejar un review y también te agradezco las felicitaciones. Verdad! Teniendo tantos obstáculos a tu alrededor te es mas difícil leer o escribir fics de este tipo T-T jejeje pero hay que saber la hora y el momento adecuado para poder hacerlo y esa es cuando estas sola! Jejeje, espero leerte en el próximo chap. Arigato y hasta la proxima!

**Liliana**: Hola chica, muchas gracias por tu aportación ha sido muy buena, gomen por si nada de lo que escribí aparece pero toda aportación siempre te será bien agradecida y si llego a escribir otro fic de esta pareja lo tomaré muy en cuenta para escribirlo ¿vale?. Oh y gracias también por la canción dedicada al fic.

**Princesa Of Kamui**: Hola y bienvenida al club! Verdad que esta kawaii (ojos brillando de emoción) para mi… Yami y Yugi son la pareja más kawaii de este anime… y que tal? No mate a Tea pero si la envié al reino de las sombras que viene siendo casi lo mismo XD… se de muchas que al igual que yo odiamos a Tea, es por eso que la envié ahí porque no hay otro lugar mejor que ese!

**MaatSacmis: **Chica te agradezco muchísimo la gran ayuda que me has dado, no importa que no me hayas dejado review pero gracias a las platicas que hemos tenido por el mess es que pude terminar este fic, la mayoría de lo escrito salió de las ideas que aportaste.

**Suzuko Nekoi**: Hermanita… donde estas? Jejeje… Te mando saludos y espero leerte pronto por aquí o encontrarte en el Mess.

**Holly Motto: **Jejeje… bueno sé que no nos hemos leído por aquí pero si por el mess y quería agradecerte al igual que a mi hermanito Marik, su ayuda para castigar a Tea por sus fechorías… Hermanito muchas gracias! Y ya sabes tenemos un concurso que ganar, sigue asi!


	15. Una oportunidad

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene Lemmon, por lo tanto sí eres menor de edad, abstente de leer… Aunque se que hay menores que aun así lo leen… así que por favor si lo haces abstente a las consecuencias y no me culpen que yo ya lo he advertido.

Capitulo 15

Una oportunidad.

Todo esta oscuro, se escuchan pasos rápidos yendo de un lugar a otro como si la persona buscara algo… de pronto se deja sentir un aire frío que recorre todo su cuerpo haciéndole estremecer… esta confundida, nada le parece familiar, camina un poco más y descubre un desolado cementerio cuyo cielo rojo le da un toque sumamente aterrador… el paisaje le hace dar un paso atrás y pisar un viejo hueso cuyo sonido replicó por todo el lugar, inmediatamente de la tierra emergieron cuerpos putrefactos de monstruos y espíritus muertos en muchas batallas anteriores, el lugar era conocido como el Reino de las Sombras…

- Kyaaaa! –fue el grito desgarrador que la chica de cabellos castaños dejó escapar mientras corría desesperada en búsqueda de algún refugio- Ayúdenme! Yugi, Joey! Ayúdenme!

- Ja ja ja ja… ¿Te estás divirtiendo Tea? –se escuchó decir por un divertido y maquiavélico Malik a través de una imagen que apareció sobre el cielo rojo.- Este es tu castigo por las mentiras y maldades que le hiciste al faraón… pero si quieres salir de aquí… tendrás que pedirle perdón…

- Ni en tus mejores sueños yo a ESE no le pido perdón, es él quien debe pedírmelo a mi –respondió altanera.

- Veo que te niegas a cambiar de actitud… bueno tu así lo quisiste… -su rostro desapareció.

- Jah… ni que estuviera loca… -cruzándose de brazos.

- Mortal… entrégame tu alma… -le dijo un espíritu tipo momia que había emergido de la tierra sosteniéndola de un pie.

- Kyaaa… Suéltame engendro del demonio… -gritó soltándole una patada con su otro pie para librarse y así poder huir.

- Aaarrggg… -gimió la momia. De pronto un grupo de momias, monstruos y espíritus le cerró el paso acercándosele en círculo para rodearla.

- Kyaaa! –gritó aterrada.

De regreso al mundo real…

- Malik pero qué le has hecho a Tea… maldito regrésala! –gruño Joey enfurecido tomando a Malik de la camisa.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que la regresare? Jah…Esta en el lugar en el que merece estar… -dijo indiferente.

- Grrrr… y no crees que también deberías estar ahí? Has hecho peores cosas que ella –le reprochó.

- Mmmm… tal vez –se encogió de hombros- Pero yo solo hice lo que creí más conveniente… así que ahí quedó y yo ya me voy, hasta luego –sonrió divertido y se desapareció.

- Oye espera! –gritó tratando de detenerlo pero había sido en vano.- Bien… alguien podría explicarme qué es lo que está pasando porque realmente no entiendo nada… esta mañana vi a Yugi llorar y tenía entendido que había sido por culpa tuya –le decía a Yami- luego, Yugi me dice que todo esto tiene que ver con Tea y contigo, yo la traigo para poner las cosas en claro y ella sale con todo eso… grrr –se revuelve el cabello- En verdad que no entiendo nada –exclamó exasperado.

- Joey yo...–Intentó explicarle pero fue interrumpido por Yugi.

- Arrgg… la cabeza… me esta dando vueltas… -se quejó sosteniéndose la cabeza.

- Ra Yugi… -se apresuró a detenerlo antes que cayera al piso.

- Viejo… estas bien? Si fue por lo que dije… discúlpame no quise hacerte sentir mal –dijo un preocupado Joey.

- No… no es por eso… -cierra un momento los ojos por el mareo y a su mente acuden un sin fin de imágenes por lo que abruptamente abre los ojos en sorpresa.

- Yugi no te ves nada bien, será mejor que vayas a descansar… por hoy ya has tenido suficientes emociones –le sugirió Yami.

- No! aún me debes una explicación –le reprochó molesto.

- Demo… -Yami lo miró aturdido.

- No creas que se me han olvidado las palabras de Tea… –la voz de Yugi se escuchaba severa.

- Aun sigues dudando de mí… -murmuró cabizbajo.

Como el viento que sopla después de la lluvia,

Arrullando las olas y enfriando las almas.

Como el sol del ocaso termina el día,

Así el desamor termina mi vida.

-"No es que dude de ti… es solo que quiero escuchar tu verdad" –pensó para si Yugi.- Te estoy esperando…

- Si Yami… nos debes una explicación –dijo un impertinente Joey.

- Te debo? –preguntó Yami arqueando una ceja y mirándolo en desacuerdo.

- Errr… jejeje yo solo decía –rió nervioso.

- … -Yami carraspeó al ver que Joey no hacia nada por irse-

- Ah jijiji… Bueno, si tienen tele… ahí se ven –dijo captando la indirecta para luego irse.

- Yugi… -dijo quedito al notar la seriedad de su koi dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

Qué caso tendría el decir mil reproches,

De qué serviría culparnos de todo.

Qué caso tendría pedir perdones,

Si el daño está hecho y estoy en el fondo.

- Y bien… -le incitó Yugi a hablar cruzándose de brazos.

- Yugi ¿a caso no escuchaste lo que Tea dijo? ¿No escuchaste que todo solo fue una mentira que ella inventó para separarnos? –preguntó afligido.

- Si, la escuché… pero ella pudo haberlo dicho por que tú se lo pediste –dijo rejego.

- Yugi… por qué… por qué te empeñas en decirme eso y tratarme así? No te das cuenta?... Todo esto no ha sido otra cosa que una maldita trampa que Tea nos puso… -exclamó exaltado.

- Una trampa? Jah… por favor invéntate otra mejor excusa –le reprochó en el mismo tono.

- Ra… eres como un niño impertinente que se niega a ver la verdad, no sé por qué gasto mi voz tratando de hacerte entender… eres imposible –le reprochó perdiendo los estribos.

- Que… -dijo en un hilo de voz, había quedado pasmado ante la reacción de Yami.

De qué sirvió que te amara yo tanto,

Si tú esperabas la luz y yo esperaba la noche,

De qué te sirvió mi alma y mi canto,

Si yo quería caminar y tú querías ir en coche.

- Siempre creí que eras diferente, que no te dejarías engañar por nadie y que siempre sabrías escuchar lo que tu corazón te dijera y no lo que los demás te dijeran… Que arrepentido estoy de haber confiado en ti, fui un verdadero estupido al haberte entregado todo de mi porque veo que no has sabido valorizarme y que todo fue como un maldito pasatiempo para ti –estalló iracundo.

- No! Mentira... Eso no es verdad! Es pura mentira –se cubrió los oídos negándose a escuchar otro insulto más.

- Maldición reacciona de una maldita vez –le reprochó soltándole una fuerte cachetada.

-… -Yugi lo miró pasmado, nunca antes le habían pegado de esa forma, con su mano comenzó a acariciar la mejilla lastimada mientras dejaba fluir gruesas lágrimas impregnadas de dolor.

- "¡Por Ra pero que he hecho!" –pensó asustado de su reacción.

- Nunca… nunca antes te habías atrevido a pegarme… snif… eres… eres malo… malo! –le gritó dándose media vuelta para subir corriendo hacia su habitación donde entró azotando la puerta tras de si dejándose caer pesadamente sobre su cama.

- Yo… -murmuró mirando la mano con la que le había pegado.- Ra, maldita Tea aun en el reino de las sombras sigues causando problemas, ojalá y nunca salgas de ahí –exclamó furioso apretando los puños.

- Yami eres un tonto, tonto, tonto! –gritó con el rostro escondido entre la almohada que poco a poco se iba empapando con sus lágrimas.

- Baka solo empeoraste las cosas… -murmuró para si recuperando la calma, exhaló profundamente y subió las escaleras dispuesto a poner todo en claro. Al acercarse pudo escuchar como Yugi lloraba amargamente haciéndole sentir como si corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, con mano temblorosa giro la perilla y abrió la puerta…- Yugi…

- Vete! No quiero saber nada de ti… vete… -le recriminó.

- Yugi… por favor escúchame –su voz se iba quebrando a cada palabra.

- No, no quiero escuchar ni un insulto más… así que vete –volvió a esconder su rostro.

- Por favor… -con cada reproche sentía que el nudo en su garganta se iba haciendo cada vez mas fuerte, aun así se acercó a la cama sentándose a su lado- Perdóname… yo… nunca quise pegarte… fui… fui un estupido por haberlo hecho… en verdad que lo lamento… -le dijo arrepentido.

Por qué no entendemos que el amor no es eterno,

Por qué no luchamos cuando todavía es tiempo,

Por qué permitimos que nos guíe el despecho

Y luego lloramos cuando todo está muerto.

- Yami… por qué… por qué lo hiciste… -sollozaba aun escondiendo el rostro.

- Yo… perdí el control… me sentí desesperado porque te negaras a escucharme… -comenzó a explicarle.- Yugi es que… te amo tanto que me duele el hecho de que creas en alguien que solo se ha empeñado a hacernos daño, aun no puedo creer que alguien como Tea sea capaz de hacer esa clase de cosas pero nada en el mundo lo justifica…

-… -Yugi había cesado de llorar y ahora solo escuchaba las sinceras palabras de su aibou.

Reflexionemos hoy, que nada está dicho,

Cambiemos hoy, que podemos hacerlo,

Luchemos por algo que aún no perdemos,

Vivamos por eso que tú y yo queremos.

- Yugi… lo que yo te digo es verdad… nunca ame, amo o amaré a Tea, jamás había sentido algo por ella más que simple amistad… pero ahora… -volviendo a apretar sus puños- Ahora creo que no la podré perdonar… Yugi no crees que si en verdad yo sintiera algo por Tea es con ella con quien debería estar con ella y no contigo, no lo crees?

- … -Yugi seguía sin contestar, él solo lo quería escuchar.

- Se que no lo crees así, porque bien sabes que es a ti a quien yo quiero… que eres tu a quien lo le entregue mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma y que aun con todas esas mentiras te sigo amando y nunca lo dejaré de hacer aún cuando no creas en mis palabras y me odies por haberte pegado… -en esos momentos un par de lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de Yami… le dolía el ver que Yugi aun no le daba la cara.

Olvida el pasado que no puede cambiarse,

Ignora el futuro que no está a nuestro alcance,

Vivamos felices por estar al alcance,

Amémonos mucho que después ya no vale…

Porque yo aún te sigo amando

- Veo que es inútil todo lo que diga… y que nunca vas a perdonarme. Aun así… gracias por haberme hecho el hombre más feliz mientras nuestro amor duró… -dejo decir sintiéndose completamente destrozado, se puso de pie dando el primer paso para irse sin mirar atrás, sentía que ya nada le quedaba por hacer en ese lugar.

-… -Yugi ya había escuchado suficiente y lo sabía, sabía que Yami no sentía nada por Tea y que todo había sido una trampa, pero él solo deseaba que Yami le dijera todo eso, lo deseaba porque así su corazón se lo pedía, eso era porque había recuperado sus recuerdos y por un momento había dudado de él y del amor que le profesaba… pero una vez más había comprobado que nada era mentira y que todo era real. Su corazón latió de alegría y antes de que Yami diera el siguiente paso lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano - No te vayas –dijo en voz baja.

- Nani? –preguntó al voltear a verlo.

- No te vayas… yo… yo quiero que te quedes conmigo –le miró suplicante- Quiero que te quedes porque te creo… creo en todo lo que me dijiste.

- Estas seguro? –Yami dudaba.

- Hai… lo estoy. Estoy seguro porque yo… yo también te amo… tal y como te dije después del accidente y antes de perder la conciencia… -Yami abrió los ojos de par en par.

- A caso… -la duda se reflejaba en sus ojos, Yugi asintió.

- Hai… ahora lo recuerdo, recuerdo todo mi pasado y todo lo que he vivido en este tiempo… y sabes por qué actué así? –Yami negó.- Porque por un momento me sentí confundido al recordar tantas cosas de una sola vez… todo fue tan rápido que no pude distinguir si todo era real o imaginaciones mías… por eso quería escucharte… oírte decir todo el amor que sentías por mi y así despejar mis dudas y confirmar la verdad. De que yo también te amo y que te pido una disculpa por haber dudado de ti –le confesó sinceramente con el corazón en la mano.

- Iie, no tienes por qué disculparte… como dije fuimos victimas de un engaño y soy yo quien te pido me perdones por haberte pegado… -se disculpó mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Yugi que aun mantenía ligeramente una marca roja este sonrió ante la gentil y cálida caricia- Suki da yo –le susurró Yami al oído al momento de inclinarse y abrazarlo.

- Atashi… anata ga suki desu -le contestó correspondiendo al abrazo.

- Oye… y el pañuelo que sostenía tu brazo ¿por qué ya no la tienes? –preguntó al sentir los dos brazos sobre su espalda.

- Ya no lo necesito porque ya puedo mover el brazo libremente aun cuando tenga la mitad enyesado. Además él médico me dijo que podía dejar de usarlo mientras no sintiera molestia alguna –le informó.

- En serio? Mmm… entonces eso me conviene –sonrió pícaramente.

- Ah si, y se puede saber en qué le conviene a este joven tan adorable, guapo y encantador? –le preguntó juguetonamente entre beso y beso.

- Mmmm… ya lo verás –respondió mordiendo cariñosamente el labio inferior de Yugi.

- Cómo… mi amada oscuridad no piensa decirme lo que tiene planeado –insistió con un gracioso puchero.

- Jovencito… tiene que aprender a tener paciencia… -dijo recostándolo sobre la cama besando con pasión los labios de koi y jugueteando con su lengua dentro de la boca del chico explorando cada rincón. Suavemente acomodo al chico sobre la cama montándose sobre él aprisionando sus manos contra la cama procediendo a besar su cuello y recorrerlo con su lengua hasta regresar de nuevo a sus labios…

- Aaahhh… -se quejaba Yugi extasiado por la sensación apretando con fuerza las manos de Yami.

- Te gusta? –preguntó su amante con mirada candorosa, Yugi solo sonrió y Yami tomándolo como un si suavemente levanto al chico, colocó sus manos en los costados del chico deslizándolas suave y firme hasta llegar a su cintura, cuidadosamente fue subiendo sus manos y junto con ellas iba su camisa, dejándolo medio desnudo, volvió a recostarlo y ahora sus labios recorrían el cuerpo del pequeño empezando desde su ombligo hasta llegar a su pecho para lamer, mordisquear y juguetear con los pezones del chico quien emitía suspiros y quejidos de placer.

- Ra... eres tan sorprendente! siempre haces que cada experiencia comience diferente… -exclamó entre suspiros, sus mejillas lucían un rojo intenso.

- De eso se trata… -lo miró con ímpetu, al igual que Yugi él también tenia las mejillas encendidas con ese rojo color, volvió a subir hasta su cara buscando sus dulces labios deseoso de morderlos y juguetear de nuevo dentro de su boca pero ahora su koi se le había adelantado convirtiéndose en una pequeña lucha para ganar territorio, de vez en vez cedían explorándose mutuamente, sí ya se conocían pero no se cansaban de explorar y juguetear dentro de sus bocas…

Yugi metió sus manos bajo la camisa de Yami recorriendo con suavidad y ternura su pecho, se deslizo suavemente hacia su espalda lo abrazó con fuerza atrayendo los cuerpos entre si. Yami lo miro con ternura incorporándose para quitarse su camisa. Yami calmadamente terminó de desnudar el grácil cuerpo del pequeño para luego el mismo comenzar a despojarse de sus ropas. Una vez que no hubiese nada que les estorbase, Yami recorrió con su mirada cada parte desnuda del pequeño, como le encantaba admirar tan perfecto cuerpo y con sus manos recorrer y sentir tan delicada y tersa piel. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de su luz, estos le miraban con pasión y ternura como pidiéndole que nuevamente se entregara a él. Yugi quería sentirlo dentro de él una vez más así que se puso en posición para de Yami lo penetrara pero este simplemente sonrió y volvió a recortarlo…

- No… esta vez será diferente –susurró con una sonrisa, había captado el mensaje del pequeño por lo tanto estaba dispuesto a complacerlo solo que en una nueva posición. Yami tomo ambas piernas de Yugi empujándolas suavemente contra su cuerpo como lo hace una madre a la hora de parir, entonces colocando las pantorrillas del chico sobre sus hombros para levantarlo levemente coloco sus manos sobre la cintura del pequeño comenzando a embestirlo lenta y candorosamente mientras se inclinaba para besar y succionar el miembro del pequeño. Yugi sentía tocar el cielo ante tan agradable sensación siendo penetrado y masturbado a la vez…

- Aaaaa… aawww… awww –se quejaba complacido dejando salir libremente su semen dentro de la boca de Yami.

- Mmmhhh… -saboreó el chico tragándose el líquido y terminando con su labor. Yugi bajo sus piernas para poder enderezarse tomo el rostro de Yami entre sus manos y se acercó a él.

- Tienes algo aquí… -le dijo al momento de pasar su lengua por la comisura de los labios de Yami, saboreo un poco y le planto un gran beso en los labios.- Creo que ha llegado mi turno… -le susurró al oído.

- Ah si… y tienes algo bueno para mi? –le preguntó con lujuria.

- Bueno, no soy un experto pero también puedo intentar hacer algo nuevo… -agregó de igual forma que Yami.

- Jhm… Esta será una noche llena de nuevas emociones y descubrimientos… me gusta –sonrió feliz.

Como Yugi había dicho, tal vez no era un experto pero se inventaba nuevas formas de complacer a su compañero y vaya que resultaban las mejores experiencias, con cada nueva posición que ambos se inventaban para tener una candorosa y a la vez lujuriosa entrega mutua. Como las dos jóvenes almas que son pasaron toda la noche disfrutándose el uno al otro, y ya casi llegado el amanecer fue cuando finalmente cayeron rendidos dejándose llevar por el dios del sueño hacia un maravilloso mundo de sueños…

De regreso al reino de las sombras…

- Maldito seas Yami, te odio y nunca te voy a perdonar… prefiero mil veces morirme en este lugar que perdonarte! –gritaba la chica que había sido testigo de todo… y esto formaba parte del castigo que le esperaba por todas las maldades que había cometido. Tales castigos iban desde revivir los peores momentos de su vida, pasando por terribles pesadillas hasta llegar a la demencia total y consumación de su alma por los espíritus y monstruos que ahí habitaban.

Hola, que tal!... ¿les ha gustado? Por que a mi si… jijiji… Ra estoy sumamente emocionada… al fin se acabaron los problemas entre Yami y Yugi… Ra por esta vez Malik fue como una bendición para ambos… Gulp… gomen nasai… sé que fui muy cruel al hacer que Yami golpeara a Yugi pero… al final todo valió la pena ¿Qué no?... bien dicen que después de una pelea la reconciliación es la mejor XD… DICEN yo nunca he experimentado algo así XD… ¿qué de donde saco las ideas para el lemmon? Bueno pues de algunos fics que he leido XP… Por cierto, en el capitulo olvide mencionar que la letra de canción Y todo para que? Pertenece al grupo Intocable (de nuevo olvide el disclaimer para las canciones) y en cuanto a este capi. Se trató de un poema titulado Reflexiones… En fin, antes de despedirme quiero darle las gracias a:

**Walking: **Muchísimas gracias por tu review y nos vemos en el final!

**Princesa of Kamui:** Hola, que gusto leerte de nuevo… y que tal ¿me quedo bien lo del castigo para Tea? Jijiji… ya se lo merecía! A poco no me quedo kawaii la reconciliación XD… Arigato por tu review y nos vemos para el final.

**Lila: **Hey… yo me uno al linchamiento! ;P Gomen por hacerte odiar más a Tea pero ya recibió su castigo jijiji y si, como dije la canción pertenece a Intocable… y hablando de platicar por el msm no tienes cuenta en Hotmail porque no tengo el Yahoo msm… Por cierto nunca he escuchado alguna canción de Ramstein pero puedo conseguirme la canción y escucharla… y bueno, espero haberte complacido con el lemmon que puse en este capitulo… Arigato y nos vemos en el final.

**Suzuko: **Nee-chan! Me encuentro muy bien y tu? Que tal tus vacaciones, espero y las estés disfrutando… Ya viste? Esta vez no me demoré tanto en actualizar jejeje… y me da gusto saber que te parece interesante aunque es una lastima que ya se vaya a terminar… snif T-T… bueno, arigato por tu review, nos vemos en el final pero seguiremos platicando por el msn )

**MaatSacmis: **Una vez más gracias por tus sugerencias me han servido de mucho ) lastima que ya se tenga que acabar… Joey será mejor que te andes con cuidado y no molestes a mi amiga ¿de acuerdo? Ah y Kaiba no se me ha olvidado lo de la cita, solo hay que ponernos de acuerdo… Arigato!

**Nyu:** Arigato por escribir… pues después de lo que paso en este capitulo el Faraón ya no sufrirá más lo prometo… al menos hasta que escriba otro fic porque este ya esta por terminar jejeje.

**Clementina:** Jejeje… calma el final ya esta cerca… pero espero que con este capitulo haya logrado calmar tus preocupaciones, arigato por las felicitaciones, los halagos y el review, te espero en el gran final… saludos!

Uff, esta vez me llegaron más reviews que las veces anteriores lo que me pone muy feliz, aunque no tanto porque ya se va a acabar T-T… hasta el final… Ja ne!


	16. Juntos hasta el final

Capitulo 16

Juntos hasta el final…

Amar es cuando te olvidas de ti mismo

Y esa persona ocupa todo tu pensamiento.

Amar es cuando a través de sus ojos

Puedes leer lo que hay en su corazón…

Un nuevo día comienza a iluminar la ciudad, dejando atrás un ayer lleno de malos entendidos, peleas, discusiones y sentimientos encontrados, pero al final todo resultó bien… quien había hecho mal, mal pago y la reconciliación fue de lo mejor… una llena de amor, entrega y pasión… Si era un nuevo día para vivir y disfrutar pero también para explicar y dejar muchas cosas en claro… incluida una relación diferente a las demás…

- Yugi tranquilo… ya verás que lo van a tomar muy bien… -le decía Yami a su compañero que caminaba en círculos muy nervioso.

- Bueno tú lo dices tan tranquilo porque Malik y Bakura ya lo saben… pero temo a lo que dirán los demás –respondió consternado.

- Vamos… te he dicho que nada de lo que digan o piensen los demás debe importar ¿ya lo olvidaste? –le dijo tranquilamente mientras se le acerca, toma su mano y la besa.

- No… no lo he olvidado… -sonríe brevemente.

- Entonces… tu tranquilito que las cosas saldrán bien –le devuelve el gesto depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios.

- Ra… que haría yo sin ti –dijo sonriente.

- Te respondo? –le respondió juguetón.

- Mmm… si –lo reto.

- Pues sin mi… estarías cometiendo el peor error de tu vida siendo novio de Tea –le reprocho en gracia.

- Ah si? Pues te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien se fue de mi lado –se defendió de igual forma, los dos solo jugaban.

- Pero regrese, luche por ti y lo mejor es… que me quedaré contigo para siempre, claro mientras la vida nos lo permita.

- En eso tienes razón –sonrió feliz.

Amar, es confiar,

A pesar de todo y de todos…

Ding… dong

- Ra… ya empezaron a llegar –brincó volviendo a los nervios.

- Tranquilo, yo estoy contigo –vuelve a tomarlo de la mano para brindarle confianza.

-Arigato… -se acerca a la puerta para abrirla.

- Hola viejo, que gusto saludarte! –dijo un alegre rubio.

- Ho-hola Joey, adelante pasa y toma asiento en lo que llegan los demás –respondió tímidamente.

- Orale, si los demás vienen quiere decir que es algo serio… jejeje… y por lo que veo… creo que ya se de que se trata –rió pícaro al notar que los dos estaban tomados de la mano- Quien iba a pensarlo eh Yugi… bien decía yo que eras medio rarito pero nunca pensé que fuera real… jajajaja… aunque el que me sorprende eres tu Yami… te veías tan hombrecito

- Jo-Joey! –tartamudeo Yugi.

- Grrr y lo sigo siendo –se defendió Yami sintiéndose ofendido.

- Jajaja ok, ok, yo solo bromeaba. Vaya viejo si que luces muy nervioso ¡relájate! Nada malo va a suceder… bueno tal vez te miren feo… pero nada más –aconsejó en su acostumbrado tono burlón.

- Huy… no le animes tanto –agregó Yami con una gotita de sudor sobre su nuca

- Oye Joey… cómo es que tú…

- ¿Lo he tomado tan tranquilo? –le interrumpió robándole las palabras- jejeje pues verás… después de haber analizado todo el asunto… ya sabes lo que Tea dijo y sobre todo la forma en la que Yami se comportaba contigo pues ate cabos y llegue a la conclusión, claro que al principio me sorprendí muchísimo pero bueno, por mi parte déjenme decirles que cuentan con todo mi apoyo –les guiñó un ojo y levanto el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Amar es cuando te interesa

Todo lo que a ese ser le gusta

Y se convierte en parte de ti.

- Domo arigato! Eres un buen amigo –Yugi sonrió agradecido.

- Hai… gracias por no juzgarnos.

- Nah, no es nada somos amigos o ¿no? –ambos chicos asintieron.- Oigan y… ¿qué piensan hacer con el cuerpo de Tea?

- Err… buena pregunta –gotita de sudor sobre la cabeza de Yugi-

- Ra… ya me había olvidado de que aun tenemos su cuerpo –dijo Yami con cara de asco.

- Que tal si la encerramos en un manicomio? –sugirió Joey.

- Un que? –pregunto Yami extrañado por la palabra.

- Manicomio… es un lugar donde encierran a personas que quedan dementes –le explico Yugi-

- Ahhh… Siii, no seria una mala idea –sonrió Yami maliciosamente.

- Oye Joey ¿te sientes bien? –Yugi lo miraba como si de un bicho raro se tratase.

- De maravilla viejo ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que… según recuerdo, ayer casi agarras a golpes a Malik por lo que hizo y hoy haces esa clase de sugerencias… ¿y así te haces llamar amigo de Tea?

- Ahhh eso jejeje –se lleva una mano detrás de la cabeza para rascarse- No te fijes… solo actué por impulso, la verdad es que nunca la he soportado… y menos con su absurdo sermón de la amistad y todas esas boberías –cara de fastidio.

- Odiosa como ella sola –bufó Yami.

Amar es comprender, es soportarlo todo,

Es sacrificarse, es no ser egoísta.

Es desear solo su felicidad,

Es dar alas a la libertad.

- Si bueno, entiendo tu odio hacia ella… entonces que me dicen ¿a poco no les parece genial lo del manicomio?

- ¿Manicomio? –inquirió un chico moreno, cabellos cenizos y ojos color lavanda que acababa de llegar- ¿quién ira al manicomio?

- Marik! Jejeje… pues… -exclamó Yugi tratando de explicar.

- Es ahí a donde llevaremos a esa odiosa mujer –intervino Yami.- Según Yugi es un lugar donde encierran y torturan a los dementes!

- Sugoi! Si quieren yo puedo ayudarles –se apunto el otro chico que acompañaba a Marik. Se acerca al cuerpo de Tea que aun seguía inconsciente y comienza a arrastrarla como si de un trapo viejo se tratase.

- Donde los encierran y torturan!... Ra eso si me gusta! –agrego un chico albino de nombre Bakura.

- Jeh… creo que han distorsionado un poco las cosas –dijo Ryou con gracioso gesto.

- Y que esperamos? –Malik siguió arrastrando el cuerpo.

- Malik! –le llamó su hikari.

- ¿Qué? –se hizo al ingenuo.

- Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama –le dijo a modo de reproche.

- ¿Dama… donde, donde? –pregunta dejando caer intencionalmente a la chica- Yo no veo a ninguna

- Ra… -Marik se lleva una mano a la cara.

- Ah te refieres a ella? ja, ni a dama llega… bueno olvidémonos un momento de ella –dijo empujando el cuerpo con un pie- Y bien faraón¿a que se debe el motivo de la reunión?

- Pues… aun faltan personas –se excuso Yami para darse tiempo.

- Si te refieres a mi onee-chan Serenity y a Tristan pues… no creo que vengan, el muy sin vergüenza invitó a salir a mi hermanita y Duke iba con ellos –gruño el rubio-

- Eso quiere decir que estamos completos… o me van a decir que ¿invitaron al millonario baka y su insulso hermanito?

- Err… no, Kaiba esta tan ocupado como siempre en sus asuntos… que ni caso invitarle –dijo Yami.

- Y bien? –dijeron Malik y Bakura.

Amar es compartir, es escuchar, es descubrir;

Es hacer tuyas sus tristezas y sus alegrías.

Amar no es reprochar, es entender,

No es lastimar, es consolar…

Yugi respiro profundamente tratando de calmar sus nervios, había llegado el momento de la verdad… y así poco a poco comenzó a relatar su historia y cada que los nervios lo traicionaban ahí estaba Yami brindándole confianza ayudándole a relatar. Al final algunos se mostraban sorprendidos y otros no tanto, pero después de todo felices y sonrientes…

- Vaya Yugi, que gran historia! –dijo un alegre Ryou.

- Si… como para escribirla y hacerla una telenovela –bromeo Joey.

- Lo que mas me sorprende es la actitud de Tea, se veía tan buena chica… y al final resultó ser toda una arpía –comentó Malik.

- Una sucia perra querrás decir –le corrigió Bakura.

- Seh, perras como ella solo merecen estar en el reino de las sombras. –agregó Malik con orgullo por haber enviado a la chica a ese lugar.

- Admito que ha sido lo mejor que has podido hacer Malik y te estoy muy agradecido –felicitó Yami al moreno.

- Silencio faraón, no me lo agradezcas que fue un favor hecho a la humanidad –bufó Malik fingiendo indiferencia, todos rompieron en risas ante la actitud del moreno.

- Como creen que la este pasando Tea? –Ryou sentía curiosidad por saber.

- Pues el reino de las sombras es como estar entre el purgatorio y el infierno. Es ahí donde las almas son atormentadas con sus peores temores y pesadillas, así que la debe estar pasando muy mal… es lo menos que se merece –Bakura sonreía maliciosamente.

- Siento lastima por ella, el reino de las sombras es un lugar al que a nadie le desearía estar –dijo Marik

- Tonterías hikari, no hay que sentir lastima por ella –lo contradijo su yami.

- Por favor ya no la mencionen que pueden invocarla, mejor olvidarnos y pensemos en como deshacernos de su cuerpo –sugirió Joey.

- Mmm… -Bakura puso una mano sobre su mentón mirando hacia arriba en un gesto pensativo- qué tal si la descuartizamos y tiramos sus restos al mar para que los tiburones se la coman.

- Huy eso suena demasiado maquiavélico –tembló Ryou.

- Buena idea pero pobres tiburones morirán indigestados… -Joey negó- alguna otra idea.

- Y si la incineramos y tiramos sus cenizas al basurero? –sugirió Malik.

- Pobres aves y gusanos tampoco merecen envenenarse con sus cenizas –se compadeció Marik.

- Hikari… me sorprendes, creí que te compadecías de la chica –exclamó Malik.

- Oye Yugi… ¿ya te diste cuenta de que nos olvidaron por completo? –le susurró Yami.

- Si… están tan entretenidos pensando en qué hacer con el cuerpo de Tea que no nos han dicho nada sobre nuestra relación –Yugi sonreía nervioso.

- Creo que esa es su forma de decirnos que no les importa que tú y yo nos amemos y que nos respetan y apoyan… ¿ves? Después de todo no había por qué temer –Yami sonrió feliz.

- Tienes razón ¿no crees que son los mejores amigos que hemos podido tener? –Yugi también sonreía feliz.

- Hey ustedes dos ¿qué murmuran a nuestras espaldas? –los sorprendió Malik.

- Errr… nada, nada –una gotita resbalaba de la cien de Yugi.

- Bueno, nosotros veremos que hacer con Tea así que amigos… cuentan con todo mi apoyo –Joey guiñaba el ojo levantando el dedo pulgar.

- Si también cuentan conmigo –dijo Ryou.

- Y conmigo… Faraón mis mejores deseos para ambos –agregó Malik.

- Yugi, más te vale que no vuelvas a lastimar al faraón…-amenazó Marik

- O te las verás con nosotros –lo secundó Bakura.

- Jejejeje… gulp… no, claro que no –Yugi rió nerviso.

- Mas les vale a ustedes que no se atrevan a tocarlo –Yami salió a la defensiva.

- Como sea… nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente –dijo Bakura con fastidio.

- Hasta luego chicos, nos estaremos viendo durante las vacaciones eh –se despedía Joey siendo seguido por los demás.

- Nos vemos! –se despidieron.

- Nos vemos! –respondieron Yami y Yugi cerrando la puerta un vez que los chicos se fueron- Fiuuuu… me alegra saber que lo tomaran tan bien –silbó Yugi aliviado.

- Si pero… no crees que nosotros también tenemos algo pendiente que hacer –Yami miraba picara y maliciosamente a Yugi.

- ¿Cómo, no te fue suficiente con lo de anoche? –Yugi trago saliva ante la negativa de Yami.

- Ya lo dijiste… anoche, hoy es otro día –Yami continuaba con la misma mirada.

- Veo que eres insaciable –sonrió- Bueno… tendré que sacrificarme ante los deseos sexuales de mi faraón amado –Yugi hacia un ademán de abnegación.

- Muy gracioso –Yami simulaba ofensa mientras tomaba a Yugi entre sus brazos-

- Jijiji… me encanta cuando finges estar ofendido –Yugi se abraza del cuello de Yami y lo besa en los labios- Me hace desear que estemos revolcándonos entre las sabanas.

- Jajaja –Yami rió por el comentario.

- ¿Cuál es la gracia? –Yugi hacia un puchero ofendido.

- Ninguna, es que esas palabras no van contigo… un ángel tan lindo y tierno como tú no debe decir esas cosas, déjamelas a mi –volvió a reír.

- De acuerdo –Yugi se sonrojo por el comentario.

Finalmente llegaron a su habitación Yami dejo a Yugi sobre la cama y poco a poco empezó a desvestirlo, los dos se miraban y sonreían felices, todos sus miedos y problemas habían quedado atrás, estaban felices de que sus amigos los aceptaran como pareja sin juzgarlos o rechazarlos. Y entre besos y caricias iban disfrutando libremente de un amor sin intrigas ni mentiras dichas por alguien que solo les había hecho mal… Yami tomaba con delicadeza el cuerpo de Yugi mientras lentamente lo embestía… quejidos de placer y amor se escuchaban por toda la habitación…

Amar es el latido

De dos corazones al mismo tiempo,

Que se confunden y se hacen uno.

- Nooooo! Malditos sean ustedes dos, no deben estar juntos… malditos, mil veces malditos! –gritaba con furia y rencor la pelicastaña desde el reino de las sombras quien podía observar todo desde ahí como parte de su castigo- Estupidos! Todos son unos estupidos! –volvía a gritar viendo como se deshacían de su cuerpo dejándolo encerrado en una habitación blanca cubierta por colchones del mismo color… Y como un castigo más, su mente regresó a la realidad pero su actitud agresiva hizo que fuera atrapada en una camisa de fuerza y luego fue sedada para poder controlarla- Esto… no se quedará así… maldito Yami… me las pagarás…cuando salga de aquí.. -decía mientras iba cayendo bajo los efectos del sedante y nuevamente volvería a ser testigo del amor que entre Yugi y Yami existía… era como un ciclo de nunca acabar…

Yami y Yugi sentían como el calor recorría sus cuerpos que sudaban por la acción del momento, y así era de día y de noche, como dos jóvenes amantes llenos de energía disfrutando de la entrega mutua. Una noche sin querer Yugi golpeó la radio sobre el buró dejando escuchar la canción que sonaba en ese momento… _"Yo soy el jinete…tú eres el caballo…me monto…y empezamos a cabalgar…tú jadeas… yo te susurro… un elefante en el agujero de una aguja… Dentro Fuera… Yo soy el jinete…tú eres el caballo… yo tengo la llave…y tu el candado…se abre la puerta…yo entro…la vida puede ser placentera" _Yami sonrió, esa canción le estaba gustando y a Yugi también… ambos se sintieron extasiados y siguiendo la canción regresaron a lo suyo… "_Dentro Fuera… Más profundo, más profundo… dilo, dilo en alto…más profundo, más profundo…me siento cómodo en tu piel…"_

- Oh Yami te amo tanto –Yugi exclamó en un quejido placentero.

- Yugi… yo también y nunca me cansaré de demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero, eres todo para mí que quiero vivir y morir a tu lado para estar juntos por toda la eternidad –la voz de Yami se escuchaba sincera.

- Es una promesa? –curioso quiso saber. Yami dejó de embestirlo, le sonrió besándolo en los labios y se recostó a su lado-

- Es una promesa –afirmó volviéndolo a besar.

- Gracias –Yugi abraza a su compañero, acomodándose en su pecho-

- No, gracias a ti por formar parte de mi vida –toma al chico entre sus brazos para brindarle un cálido abrazo- Buenas noches mi ángel de luz.

- Buenas noches...mi amada oscuridad –Yugi cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar a un mundo donde la felicidad, la paz y el amor reinaban, siendo seguido luego por Yami que lo había alcanzado en el mismo lugar…

Amar es dar tu alma y corazón

Sin esperar nada a cambio.

_El amor es un principio divino, es el suceso mas importante en el drama de la vida, una misteriosa fuerza de atracción, es una fuerza que todos poseemos, y aunque en ocasiones nos separemos de ella, representa suprema finalidad y felicidad de nuestra existencia… No importa a quien amemos o cuando lo hagamos: lo verdaderamente supremo es el AMOR…_

FIN.

* * *

Bien como toda buena historia tiene su principio también tiene su final… y ese es el caso de este fic. Después de varios meses de esfuerzos y frustraciones por no saber qué escribir ni como continuar pero me siento muy feliz de haber cumplido, este fic supero todas mis expectativas, solo tenia planeado escribir 5 capítulos y miren… llegué a 16! XD… Pero nada de esto habría sido posible sin los comentarios y sugerencias de ustedes quienes me dejaban sus reviews… nuevamente el poema lo saque de una página…y como siempre no anote el nombre del autor (cuando voy a aprender? ¬¬) bueno no importa… la letra de canción es de Rammstein – Rein Raus… traducida al español y sugerida por mi amiga Lila… chica, siempre si tome en cuenta tu canción para ponerla en el fic! Y no te preocupes que nunca me has hartado con tus canciones… por cierto escuche Rein Raus y me encanto XD… En fin… hasta aquí llega este fic yo me despido y espero leerles cuando escriba y publique otro fic…

Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me apoyaron siguiéndome

y dejándome sus comentarios en cada capitulo hasta llegar al final.

Mil gracias por todo.

P.D.: Debido a la nueva y absurda regla de no puedo responder sus reviews, por favor si gustan que les conteste escríbanme su e-mail que yo con gusto les responderé… Gracias.

Hikaru Darkness.


End file.
